


Rhack One Shot Collections

by Erinchu



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, In Bloom, M/M, One Shot Collection, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Smut, Stripper rhys, Tales from the Borderlands, borderlands - Freeform, jackothy, rhack - Freeform, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 47,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erinchu/pseuds/Erinchu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiya kiddos! I'll be posting the one shot prompts I've received on tumblr here to make them easier to find since so many people have asked for them!<br/>If you have a prompt you'd like, PLEASE send it my way (: it's no trouble at all.<br/>Enjoy xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Handsome Jack plays Pokemon Go

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Modern day prompt: Rhys + Jack + Pokemon GO
> 
> That's right! Pokemon Go and Rhack, enjoy!

“Get in the ball you little fuck,” Rhys grumbled under his breath as he swiped his finger across his ECHO unit for the  _fourth_  time. There had been a Dratini hanging around outside the CEO’s office all morning and he would use every ball in his backpack to catch it if he had to. Hell, he’d even _in-game purchase_  them if need be. The young PA’s tongue poked out of his mouth and he furrowed his brows as he tried to concentrate. He had actual work to be doing but he couldn’t help himself. The game was so damn addictive. It was probably why he didn’t hear that his boss was buzzing for him…

“Where in friggin hell is he?” Handsome Jack stared at his office door, waiting for his personal assistance to come bounding in as he usually did when he called for him. Several moments passed and  _nothing_. Jack growled, slamming his hands on his desk and stood, making his was over to the door. “Alright then, gonna make me come to you cupcake?” Jack grumbled and stalked towards his PA’s desk wearing his best  _pissed off_  look.

The CEO stopped in his tracks when he saw Rhys seated at his desk, hunched over with his ECHO in hand.  _Maybe if he was concentrating on work as hard as he was on his ECHO he would have heard my page_ , Jack thought to himself. Jack clenched his jaw and pressed his mouth into a hard line as he quietly made his way over.

Rhys watched in anticipation as the little red and white ball shook for the third time and finally clicked closed. 

“Yes, finally!” he exclaimed happily and spun around in his chair. His blood ran cold though as he quickly faced with his unhappy looking boss. Rhys scrambled to get to this feet, “H-handsome Jack sir, I,  _uh_ -”

“Oh,  _I’m sorry Rhysie_. Am I interrupting you from your important work?” Jack cut him off, a dark look in his eyes as he stared down the younger man. It sent a shiver down Rhys’ spine. He was caught red handed and there was no weaseling out of things when it came to Handsome Jack. The PA’s shoulders fell in defeat and he tried to slip his ECHO into the pocket of his pants.

“I’m very sorry sir-” Rhys was cut off as Jack’s tattooed hand shot out and grabbed the device before Rhys could hide it.

“Gimme that, what is so important that you aren’t waiting at my beck and call?” Jack grinned and eyed the screen, his eyebrow raising as he saw a male avatar walking around in circles on what looked like a map of Helios.

“ _Pokemon…Go_? Seriously, kiddo?” Jack laughed and held up the ECHO, pointing at the screen. Rhys felt his face flush and he lowered his eyes, nodding.

“Yes sir…I normally don’t play at work, I promise. It’s just there was this Dratini outside your office and I’ve been wanting one for weeks now. He’s this cute little blue thing-”

Jack rolled his eyes and stepped closer to Rhys, closing the space between them.

“Yeah? You’re going to be a cute little blue thing when I strangle you to death for playing a friggin ECHO game when you  _should_ be  _working_.” Jack flashed him a wolfish grin and flicked his eyes back down to the screen. “How does this work, anyway? I’ve seen everyone around Helios glued to their ECHO’s,” he glanced up at Rhys giving him an accusing look before returning to the screen, “I assume this is why?”

Rhys swallowed hard and stepped closer to his boss, leaning over him a bit to look down at the screen.

“So basically, you just walk around and little pulsing purple ring around you is your area of reach, meaning if there is a Pokemon within that ring you can catch it. Here…” Rhys took hold of Jack’s waist and gently moved him towards his own office. Jack blinked and looked down at his PA’s hands on him and smiled.  _Hmm, maybe he liked this game after all._ Jack’s attention was pulled back to the screen as he felt it vibrate in his hands and a little purple bat looking thing popped up. 

“Wow, what in the hell is that and why is it outside my office?” 

Rhys closed his eyes for a moment and laughed, shaking his head.

“That is a Zubat, Jack. Click on it and then you can throw pokeballs at it to catch it.” Rhys touched the Pokemon on the screen before it got away and pulled Jack’s hand up some so the creature could be seen easier on the camera.

Jack looked at his PA and let out a breathy laugh through his nose.

“You spend valuable work time throwing  _balls_  at pixelated animals, kiddo?”

Rhys rolled his eyes and nudged Jack gently with his elbow.

“Just, shut up and throw the ball,  _sir_.” Rhys smirked and folded his arms, watching as his boss attempted a few times. Jack bit at his lip as he tossed ball after ball, the frustration growing on his face.

“What the fuck, he knocked it away! Is it allowed to do that?” Jack huffed and slid his finger across the screen one last time, finally nabbing the tricky bastard.

_“Gotcha! Zubat was caught!”_

Jack threw his hands up into the air, letting out a bunch of  _woo’s_ and offered Rhys a high five with his free hand, his other still clutching the ECHO device tightly. Rhys just smiled and shook his head, high-fiving his boss.

“It’s fun, right? Now you see why everyone around the station is playing non-stop.”

Jack was walking around the office with the screen held right in front of his face, eyes on alert for anymore Pokemon that might pop up.

“To be honest kiddo, I’m a little angry that  _Hyperion_  didn’t come up with this. Whoever did must be racking in the money.” Jack grinned and leaned over, grabbing Rhys’ hand. “Come on  _nerd_ , show me what else I can do!” Jack seemed very excited and genuinely interested, so of course Rhys was going to show him how to play. The PA glanced down at their joined hands and smiled, gripping at Jack’s hand a little tighter and pulled.

“You got it, Jack.”

The two made their way to the elevators and down into the Hub of Heroism. Rhys could tell right away who was playing and who wasn’t. Several people looked up from their ECHO units when they heard the murmurs that Handsome Jack was there. The hall sort of came to a halt and Rhys could feels everyone’s eyes on them. Jack wasn’t paying anyone the lest bit of attention. He made his way through the crowds of people, each person quickly stepping out of his way since Jack wasn’t looking where he was going. Someone saw the ECHO screen and whispered to their colleague next to them, “ _Handsome Jack is playing Pokemon Go…_ ” Before too long the crowd was buzzing about the news and some people even went back to playing their own game.

“Rhys, Rhysie! There’s something over here, what is that?” Jack called from across the room and Rhys located him, rushing to his side. He peered down at the screen and nearly gasped.

“No way, that’s a Squirtle! Jack, give me the ECHO, I need to catch this one!” Rhys reached for the phone and Jack scowled, gently slapping his mech hand away.

“Hey, trust Handsome Jack baby,  _I’ve got this_.” Jack grinned and with one swift swipe, the tiny turtle was safely secured in the ball. Rhys blinked at the screen for a moment. He had been playing for weeks now and not even he was that good. He smiled up at Jack and held his hand out.

“Continue on, sir.”

The pair ran all around catching several more Pokemon and Rhys had to explain how Pokestops worked, which Jack loved because he could spin the coin  _very_  fast. Jack didn’t quite understand that more than one person could catch the same Pokemon and therefore he was going around slapping peoples ECHO’s from their hands.

“Nah-uh, that one belongs to me, cupcake! Beat it,” he sneered at a group of people huddled around a Pokestop by the hall’s coffee shop. Someone had dropped a lure and Jack was catching every single Pokemon that showed up.

They went on like this for a few hours until Rhys’ ECHO eye pulled up, showing his handheld device’s battery was almost depleted. It pained him to have to stop Jack from playing, he looked to be having so much fun, but he promised him they would do it again tomorrow. They made their way back up to the offices and collect their things. They had played all day long and the work day had come to an end. Rhys was standing behind his desk chair, stretching before slipping on his jacket. He paused for a moment and smiled thinking back on the day. It felt special to get to see Jack acting so carefree and dorky. He was suddenly really thankful for Pokemon Go.

“Heya,  _Rhyysssiieee_ ,” Jack’s voice floated from the doorway leading to the CEO’s office. Rhys smiled and glanced over, a soft  _hmm_  escaping him.

Jack was smirking, waving his own personal ECHO device back and forth.

“Fully charged battery, sooooo.  _Pokemon Go and Chill_?” Jack winked and walked to his PA, throwing an arm around his neck and pulling him along. Rhys just smiled and nodded and the two of them headed off on another Pokemon adventure.


	2. The Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thethespacecoyote asked:  
> Rhys getting a fever and dizzy in Jack's office, nearly collapsing before the CEO catches him. In his delirious state, Rhys really doesn't want to let go and merely clings onto Jack, letting go all self consciousness he had about his feelings for the older man. Jack just holds him in his lap and strokes his hair while Rhys' snuggles into him, seeking relief. Eventually Jack carries the kid up to his penthouse and puts him in his bed so Rhys can recover. Rhys sleeps all snuggled and happy

Rhys panted softly as he stared at his ECHO screen. He was trying to get those figures for his boss before mid-day but his fever from the night before had fully set in and he was beginning to feel  _dizzy_. The words on the screen were melting together when his attention was ripped to the voice coming from the coms box on his desk.

“ _Rhys, I need you in here, pronto kiddo_ ,” came Handsome Jack’s voice over the small grey box. 

“Be right there, sir.” Rhys stood a little too quickly from his chair and had to steady himself against his desk. He stared down at the mahogany wood, his eyes focusing and un-focusing as he tried to regain control. Now was not the time for this, he had a job to do and he wasn’t about to let down Handsome Jack. He grabbed his notes and headed for Jack’s office.

Rhys composed himself and wiped away the sweat forming at his brow before casually strolling into the CEO’s office. “Yes sir, how can I help?” Handsome Jack was standing behind his large desk, his back turned to his PA as he stared down at Elpis. 

“I need a run down on the numbers for the Elpis project. Where are we at?” Jack glanced back at his PA and cocked an eye brow as he noticed the slightly out-of-it look he was wearing. The damn kid was even swaying about. Jack merely shrugged and walked over to his chair, plopping himself down into it. 

Rhys slowly made his way over to his bosses desk and flipped through the folder in his hands. 

“Right away sir, um…” he hesitated as he tried to find his place and stumbled over to a chair that was seated on the opposite side of Jack’s desk. Usually he would stand when giving briefings, but today he just didn’t have it in him. He nearly fell into the chair, his papers falling to the ground. Rhys stared down at them for a moment and let out a defeated sigh. He should have listening to Vaughn and called out of work today, he was  _not_  100%. He leaned forward in the chair to collect his papers and lost his balance, falling forward.

Jack was so quick, Rhys hadn’t even seen him move from around the desk. Rhys should have hit the perfectly polished ground by now but instead he was leaning against Handsome Jack’s strong arms.

“Wow there, cupcake. You alright?” Jack stared down at Rhys, his brows pulled together as he studied his face. The kid looked totally flushed and not entirely all there.

Rhys smiled weakly and attempted to nod. Something about being held in Jack’s arms made him feel safe and without thinking, he loosely wrapped his own arms around Jack’s torso, pressing his face into the older mans chest. Rhys nuzzled his face against the fabric of Jack’s shirt and hummed out softly, “Mhhm, I’m okay sir.”

Jack tensed up as he felt his PA pressing himself  _a little to close_ and let out faint laugh.

“Yeah, you sure seem like it, Rhysie. Come on, can you stand on those gangly legs of yours?”

Rhys just shrugged and closed his eyes, his lips pulling into a goofy smile. Why would he possible try and stand when  _Handsome Jack,_ his boss, his hero, the man he secretly loved was currently holding him in his arms. Rhys dug his metal digits into the fabric of Jack’s shirt and didn’t let go. He was going to milk this moment for as long as he could and just blame it on the fever later, if Jack didn’t shoot him first.

Jack let out a sigh and began to stand, carefully scooping Rhys up into his arms. The position they were in was awkward and Jack’s back was starting to ache. It was clear the kid was sick and needed to go home. Jack however wasn’t entirely convinced Rhys knew this.  He slowly walked them over to his large yellow chair and sat down, positioning Rhys so he was still in his lap but his legs were hanging over the arm rests.

“Kiddo…” Jack began to speak, looking down at the now panting younger man in his arms. Jack could feel the heat radiating off of his body as he held him and worried his lower lip. Should he call medical? Or that short friend of his from accounting?

“We need to get you home, Rhys. You’re super hot and I’m not just talking about that pretty face of yours, princess.” Jack laughed and started to reach for his ECHO device when Rhys’ cybernetic hands shot out and gripped the older man. Rhys whimpered and shook his head, his breath hot against the CEO’s chest.

“No, please don’t move me…right here feels  _nice_.” Rhys glanced up at Jack through his long lashes, his eyes wavering and pleading to be held just a bit longer by the CEO.

Jack swallowed hard as he stared down at this PA. his own cheeks flushing slightly. Luckily his mask hid that fact and he flashed that brilliant smirk he wore so well.

“Alright, but only because you look pretty rough. Can’t have my only competent employee dying on me now,” Jack teased and leaned his head back against the chair smiling, holding Rhys close to him.

Rhys shifted in the older mans arms and whimpered as beads of sweat rolled down from his forehead. Jack reached up and began gently stroking back his thick, chestnut hair in an attempt to soothe him. Jack’s touch sent wave after wave of shivers rippling through the younger mans body and he clung to his boss for dear life. If this was all it took to be this close to Handsome Jack, Rhys was going to have to get sick more often.

Jack wasn’t sure how much time had passed as they sat there, his hands absentmindedly combing through Rhys’ hair. He glanced down at his now sleeping PA and gritted his teeth. Rhys had gone pale and his face was drenched with sweat.

“Shit…Rhys come on, you need to get up. I’m getting someone to take you home.”

Rhys jumped a bit as Jack gently shook him and repeated himself. The PA’s eyes were glossy and un-focused as he stared up at Jack, his lower lip quivering slightly.

“No Jack, please…let me stay with  _you_. I’m better around you,” Rhys whimpered and locked his arms around the CEO’s neck. Jack blinked a bit as he tried to remove the man around him and finally let out a defeat sigh as Rhys fought him on it.

“Fine, anywhere is better than here. Let’s go.” Jack hooked his arm under Rhys’ legs and another around his upper back as he stood from the chair. “Hold on tight, kitten.” Jack paused for a moment as he looked down at the younger man, his brilliant features catching the light just right.  _He was a cutie_. A little needy when sick, but a cutie nonetheless. Jack shook the thought from his head and laughed softly, “You sure are a handful, you know? You’re supposed to lighten my work load, not add to it.”

Jack’s teasing had fallen on deaf ears as Rhys had already drifted off back to sleep, his grip on his boss never loosening. The CEO strolled out of his office, stopping at the secretaries desk on his way to the elevators. He had instructed her to send Rhys’ personal items up to his penthouse. He got a funny look from her but she nodded and jotted his orders down. A small smile crept across the young woman’s lips as she watched them go before adverting her eyes to avoid Jack’s glare.

Jack reached the elevators that led up to the personal penthouses within Hyperion. There were already a handful of people in the one he wanted and he stood in front of it, staring them all down.

“ _Out_ ,” he ordered in a dark tone and without hesitation the entire elevator cleared. Jack smiled and stepped in, turning so he could hit the button for his floor without disturbing Rhys.

The doors slid open and Jack made his way into his penthouse. Rhys’ clothes and by proxy, part of Jack’s clothes were drenched with sweat. Rhys had pushed himself too hard. Jack just shook his head as he B-lined straight for his bedroom. He carefully pulled Rhys from him, it being easier this time since the kid was fast asleep at this point and laid him on his bed. Heterochromatic eyes looked over the young PA as he lay sprawled out on Jack’s bed, his chest heaving a bit as he panted.

Jack would be lying if he said he hadn’t imagine Rhys in his bedroom  _once or twice_ , but this wasn’t exactly what he had in mind. Still, there he was and it surprised Jack.  _He had a damn soft spot for the kid._

Jack disappeared into his bathroom for a moment and reappeared holding a wet wash cloth. He carefully removed Rhys’ pants and button up shirt, trying to relieve some of the heat. Jack sat down on the bed next to him and folded the wet cloth, gently laying it across Rhys’ forehead. Rhys shifted as he felt the cool sensation on his skin and he smiled softly in his sleep. Metal digits gripped at Jack’s pants and Rhys snuggled in close to his boss. He was vaguely aware of what was happening but his fever had consumed most of him.

“Mhm, thank you…sir,” Rhys murmured out before drifting back off.

Jack scoffed and laughed, shaking his head down at his PA.

“Yeah, you had better not get  _me_  sick Rhysie or I am giving you a lousy quarterly review.” Jack smiled as he watched the younger man sleep and settled into the bed. “Sleep tight, kiddo.”


	3. "I love you." "I know."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fight-the-dead-fear-the-assbutt asked:  
> Cute rhack distraction incoming: Imagine Jack being totally against romance seeing it as disgusting even though he's always accidentally romantic. Rhys teases him for it and Jack grumpily denies it which only makes Rhys giggle and tease him more. (i'm sorry if this is crappy I just really hope you feel better soon you're such a sweet person I'm so glad I started speaking to you ♥ ♥)

Jack sighed as he stared down at the stacks of paperwork in front of him. Another coding accident in R&D and some how he was the only person on this whole damn space station who could fix it. Why was he even paying these people? The older man growled and flung the folder in his hands behind his head, sending papers flying everywhere. 

“Fuck this, break time!” Jack grinned and pressed a button on the small com unit that sat on his desk. His grin grew as a sweet voice filled his ears.

“ _Handsome Jack, sir? What can I do for you_?”

Jack cleared his throat and spoke in a serious tone. “You can get that well dressed ass in here  _Rhysiecakes_ , I need to look at something that doesn’t make me want to shoot myself in the face.”

“ _Right away sir!_ ” The young PA blushed and scrambled to get to his feet, rushing to the door that lead to Handsome Jack’s office. He stopped outside the door and smoothed out his outfit before walking in. Jack was seated behind a large desk, his hands behind his head and feet propped up on the table. He was staring Rhys down like a wolf hunting his prey.

“Heya, kiddo. Just the man I wanted to see. Maybe you can give me a list of reasons why I shouldn’t airlock  _the entire_ R&D department. Sounds  _awfully_  tempting right about now.”

Rhys blinked and looked at the scattered papers around the room. A soft sigh escaped him as he made his way over to his boss knowing this wasn’t an empty threat. Rhys had seen him do this before,  _twice_.  Rhys gently scooted Jack’s feet over a few inches and sat down on the mans desk, staring down at him.

“Jack…” He began and was quickly cut off by a finger wagging in his face.

“Aaah, aah. You’re missing a few words in there, kitten,” Jack warned, his eye brows knitting together as he glared up at the younger man.

Rhys smacked his lips and rolled his eyes playfully, his head slowly shaking. Jack and Rhys had been seeing each other for a few months now, but Jack absolutely hated when Rhys would be so  _casual_  with him. He was still Handsome Fucking Jack after all. He had earned that and he demanded respect from  _everyone_ , whether or not he was banging them over his desk every week.

“Handsome Jack,  _sir,_ as your PA, I would strongly advise against air locking an  _entire_  department because of one little coding error. You could easily fix it, plus we JUST hired them all on after you air locked the  _last_  group of employees. Honestly babe, you are a little airlock happy.” Rhys giggled and nudged Jack’s feet with his elbow. 

Jack glared at Rhys and before Rhys knew it, Jack was on his feet, towering over him. Jack’s hands shot out and quickly pinned his PA down against the desk. 

“What did I said about pet names? Only I am allowed to do that,  _Rhysie_ ,” Jack growled out in a low tone, his eyes hungrily scanning the cybernetic mans lips. “Is daddy going to have to teach you  _another_  lesson?”

Rhys wiggled under Jack’s hold and bit his lip as he tried to hold back his giggles. Jack seemed taken aback by his reaction and tightened his grip on Rhys in an attempt to halt his movements. Rhys could see the frustration on his face and finally burst out into laughter.

“Oh my god, Jack please. You practically  _beg_  for me to call you sweet names after a good fuck. Or did you just forget that?” Rhys smirked up at his boss and lifted his back from the desk, crushing his lips against the older mans. Jack’s eyes widened as he felt the contact and he released Rhys’ wrist, pulling away from him. He sulked off to one of the large windows that over looked Elpis, grumbling about ‘confidentially’ and ‘trusting Rhys with that information’. 

Rhys’ heart sank a little as he watched his boss and boyfriend pout in the corner. He carefully made his way over to him and slipped his arms around Jack’s waist, pulling him close to his own body. Jack glared back at him and jabbed him in the stomach with his elbow. Rhys let out an  _oof_  as he was hit but giggled, showering Jack’s neck with kisses.

“Oh come on,  _sir_ ,” Rhys purred into Jack’s ear, pulling a shiver from the older man, “you know I tease you because I love you…”

Jack grumbled and glanced back at the younger man, his cheeks faintly flushed. He hated being lovey and romantic, especially at work, it seemed weak to him somehow. But something about Rhys tore down those walls and as much as he tried to fight it, he couldn’t help himself, Jack’s shoulders slumped and he spun around to grab Rhys’ waist. He leaned back against the glass, pulling Rhys close and smiled faintly.

 

“I know kiddo, I,” Jack grumbled and rolled his eyes, “ _love you too._ ” He spoke quickly and pulled Rhys in for a kiss before that fucking kid had a chance to say another damn word.

 


	4. The Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Okay, how's this for a prompt? Whilst visiting R&D, something goes terribly wrong with a piece of Eridian tech the scientists are working on and Jack and Rhys temporarily switch bodies, cue hilarity. :p (also, your writing is awesome, never stop!)
> 
>  
> 
> A few people have asked me to turn this in a slightly longer fic, expanding on their week stuck like that. What do you guys think (:?

Rhys slowly dragged his feet towards the elevators just outside the CEO’s office, a long, deep yawn escaping him. It was way too fucking early for this. His boss, Handsome Jack, had insisted he came along on his tour of the R&D department. Rhys usually didn’t go along on these things, but for the past few months it seemed the older man had taken an  _interest_  in him. Rhys didn’t mind that part but he did mind having to be up early. 

This particular department tour was taking place on  _Pandora_  of all places. Rhys hated it down on that planet, there was always so much sand and it took him weeks to clean it all out of his boots. Rhys slipped into an elevator that was going his way and pouted the whole way down. He could probably come up with some excuse as to why he couldn’t go, right?

Rhys quickly shook the idea from his head as the doors slid open and there stood Handsome Jack, just outside of one of the cafes within the Hub of Heroism. Honestly, Jack could ask him to clean the underside of his shoes with just his tongue and Rhys would do it. Maybe this little excursion wouldn’t be  _so_  bad.

The CEO grinned as he was his tight assed little PA approached and quickly shot his ever famous finger guns at him.

“Heeeeeey, you made it, kitten!” 

Rhys rolled his eyes and carefully ran his fingers through his hair, making sure it had just enough volume. He needed to look presentable at all times that way Jack wanted to keep him around.

“As if I had a choice,  _sir_ ,” Rhys chuckled and shook his head.

“Oooh, someone is sassy this morning, daddy likes! But you’re right, you had no choice. Coffee?” Jack grinned and tilted his head as he asked.

That got Rhys to perk up and he smiled, nodding as another long yawn left his lips.

“That would be amazing actually.”

Jack quickly slapped Rhys’ ass and pointed over to the cafe.

“ _Great_ , go get us some then. You know how I like mine, _strong and very sweet_. Okay, see you on the shuttle, thanks pumpkin!” Jack winked and threw his head back as he laughed and strolled away towards the waiting shuttle just outside Hub. Rhys glared at him as he went and cursed under his breath, marching over to the cafe to get their friggin coffee.

The shuttle ride down to Pandora wasn’t all that long but both Rhys and Jack managed to finish their coffee before they were mid-descent. Something told Rhys they were going to need a lot more than that to get through this day. Maybe even something stronger once it was all over. The younger man groaned as they finally entered Pandora’s atmosphere and his leg began to bouncing up in down, as if he were anxious. 

Rhys looked up as he felt a strong hand grip his knee and halted his movement. Jack wasn’t looking at him but the way his eyebrow was cocked, he was being told to stop. Jack hated being around fidgety people and Rhys knew, but often forget this fact. To be fair, Jack knew how much Rhys hated flying so in Rhys’ eyes, they were even.

 

One nice perk about being the CEO of Hyperion is that his private shuttle took him straight to the R&D facility. No long, drawn out car rides for them. Rhys was thankful for at least that.

They were greeted by several  _nervous_  looking scientists in white coats. Some of their faces and lab coats were stained with what looked like smoke residue. Rhys eyed them curiously and made a note of that. You’d think if they were meeting with Handsome Fucking Jack™, they would at least clean themselves up a little bit.

Jack clapped his hands together, pulling all the attention back to him and stared each and every one of the scientists down as he spoke.

“Alright, let’s get this little show on the road, shall we? My adorable little assistant here gets cranky if he doesn’t have his afternoon smoothie.” Jack grinned and glanced back at Rhys. The younger man simply turned his nose up at his boss and quickly stuck out his tongue.

“Ones interest in ones personal health is not a joking matter, Handsome Jack, sir.”

 

They were led deep down into the R&D department, about half way underground if Rhys’ calculations were correct. It seemed odd to him that these people would have a project buried so far into Pandora’s core. It all made sense though as they rounded a corner and they were practically blinded by the rich, purple glow radiating off of what looked like a giant crystal hanging from the ceiling of the cave.

Jack’s mouth fell open and his eyed widened as he realized what this was.

“You found it…you found the Eridium Hive.” Jack laughed and began slapping the back of the nearest scientists, excitedly shaking the man by his shoulders. The nameless scienest laughed and nodded as he fixed his glasses.

“Y-yes sir, we did. The only thing is sir, it doesn’t appear to be stable just yet-”

“I’m sorry, but what in the hell is an…Eridium Hive,” Rhys interjected, giving Jack a skeptical look. 

Jack was standing there, hands on his hips, staring up at the glowing mass and smiling.

“That, Rhysie, is going to be our new source of sustainable energy on Helios. It’s basically a super concentrated chunk of Eridium that, hopefully these guys have stabilized,” Jack waggled his eyebrows at the group awaiting an answer and they all meekly nodded amongst themselves, “Ah, that they have stabilized so we can harness and use it’s natural energy. It’s going to be friggin sweet!”

Rhys smiled and shook his head. Jack could be such an adorable  _dork_  when he got to talking about stuff like this. Rhys loved watching him. Jack returned to his PA’s side and gently nudged him with his elbow.

“Wanna see how it words, kiddo?”

Rhys smiled and nodded, nudging his boss back.

“Absolutely sir.”

Jack’s lips pulled into a wide grin and he began rubbing his hands together. 

“Alright then, you heard the man. Show us what you got and don’tdisappoint me. I didn’t come down to this god forsaken planet just to leave empty handed.” Jack grinned and snaked an arm around Rhys’ waist, pulling his young PA close to him. “Though, I guess I wouldn’t be leaving  _completely_  empty handed, now would I Rhys,” Jack purred quietly in Rhys’ ear and Rhys’ eyes rolled back some as his body shivered. God, that man did things to him or at least Rhys  _wanted him to_.

One of the scientists cleared his throat and weakly lifted a finger, trying to get their attention.

“If you’ll just follow me this way, sir…”

Jack just waved him on as he stared down at Rhys, a hungry smirk painted across his lips.  
  


“We’re fine here, I want to see it in action up close.”

“Um, sir, I  _really_  must insist that you get behind cove-”

Jack snapped his gaze over at the man and glared, his teeth gritting together.

“Did I stutter? Get up to your little safe box and activate the damn thing.”

The scientist yelped before running off, doing as he was told. Jack and Rhys were finally left alone and Rhys couldn’t help but lean into his boss, his hands cautiously gripping at Jack’s waist. The CEO must have liked this because he didn’t protest to the contact and in fact, rolled his hips down, pushing them deeper into Rhys’ grip. It had been months and months of this and Rhys was finally at the point where he couldn’t take it anymore. If Jack didn’t make a move and soon, the next time he was to give Jack his morning briefing, he was doing so  _naked_.

Jack took Rhys’ waist in his own hands and spun them around, forcefully slamming Rhys’ back against the railing that surrounded the cavern. Rhys jumped a little and dared a glance back.  _Holy fuck, that was a long way down._ He composed himself before turning back to face Jack and smiled at him, his grip tightening on the older man. At least he had something to hold onto…

Jack kept him pinned there, his eyes intently watching Rhys. He could heard the machines finally started up and his smirk grew.

“Well, would you look at that? I get to see the two prettiest things in all of Pandora at the same time. Aren’t I lucky?” Jack laughed and quickly spun Rhys around, pulling him back into arms. Rhys smiled and gripped the bars, pushing his ass back into Jack. Jack sat his chin on Rhys’ shoulder and gazed up at the Eridium Hive.

“This is going to change everything up there, kiddo. Just you wait and see.” Rhys closed his eyes and let out a soft moan as he felt Jack’s warm lips pressing against his neck.

 

They were both ripped from their private moment as the sirens around the cave started going off. Jack attention was pulled back towards the small control tower where the scientists had plotted off to and noticed they were yelling  _something_  down at them.

“Uh, Jack?” Rhys spoke quickly, his voice sounding a bit panicked. The Hive was glowing so bright now, Rhys had to shield his eyes. The whole cave had started to shake and the employees around it had begun evacuating.

Jack gritted his teeth and cursed under his breath.

“No, no, GET BACK HERE YOU COWARDS AND SHUT IT DOWN! WE CAN’T LOSE THIS.”

“Jack, we need to go move.” Rhys was taking steps backwards as he stared up at the giant crystal. It looked like it was about to  _erupt_  at any moment.

“Sir, NOW!” Rhys was yelling now but Jack hadn’t heard him. Rhys’ eyes darted around as he tried to find somewhere safe for them to take cover but it was too late. The eridium crystal broke from the ceiling and exploded, sending waves and waves of purple smoke flooding into the cavern. Rhys did the only thing he could think. He grabbed Jack and threw him to the ground before flinging himself on top of the older man. He did his best to shield Jack with his own body as much as possible. Jack’s life, after all, was much more important than his own.

The last thing Rhys remembered as he lay there, smoke flooding his lungs, body tingling, was Jack yelling his name before everything went quiet.  _Including Jack._

* * *

 

 

Rhys gasped as his eyes flicked open and he shot straight up in the bed he appeared to be laying in. His eyes scanned the room and his breathing picked up as he tried to remember what the hell happened. He felt  _weird_ but otherwise unharmed _._ He calmed his breathing once he realized where he was, the hospital wing on Helios. He recognized the patterns on the walls after spending a few weeks in these rooms while he recovered from his cybernetic surgeries.

 They must have been shuttled back after the… _explosion_. Oh god, where was Jack? Rhys pulled the covers off of himself and jumped from the bed, heading for the door when a strangely familiar voice caught his attention.

“Going somewhere, kiddo?”

Was that…Jack? The speech definitely sounded like him but the voice seemed,  _off_.

“Jack?” Rhys spoke and stopped in his tracks as he heard his own voice.

“Nooooot  _exactly_  but the next best thing.” Jack laughed and emerged from behind one of those hospital privacy curtains. Rhys nearly fainted as his eyes took in the sight. Was he hallucinating from the smoke or looking into a mirror or something? Jack looked and sounded just like  _Rhys?!_  But how was that possible. Rhys stumbled back and let out an  _oof_  as his back hit the wall.

“What is going on, Jack?” Rhys whimpered and shoved his hands into his hair, smoothing it back. His heart nearly stopped as he felt his hair, in  _BOTH_  hands. A sensation he hadn’t felt in a  _very_  long time. He lowered his arms slowly and stared down at the flesh hands he was controlling. They were not his. Rhys’ eyes widened as he saw the very distinct gear tattoo around one of his wrists.

Jack took a step towards Rhys, a cybernetic hand reaching for him.

“Easy there, Rhysie…there’s been an  _incindent_. Try not to freak out  _too_  much.” Jack laughed but it wasn’t Jack’s laugh, it was Rhys’ own. What the fuck was going on?

“Jack, what the fuck?” Rhys asked in a shaky tone, his hand gripping the wall for support.

Jack sighed and pushed his hair back, wincing as the metal digits pulled hair from his head.

“Don’t…don’t use that hand…it gets… _caught_. Jack,  _what the fuck_!?” Rhys asked again and leapt forward and into his arms. Jack blinked and caught his panicked PA, holding him tightly, trying to calm him down.

“It’s okay, it’s okay…sssh. Come on, let’s head back to my place and we will go over all the juicy details there. I am in desperate need of a real shower and some take out. That sound alright?” Jack lifted Rhys’ chin to meet his own gaze and winked down at him. Rhys sniffled staring up at  _himself_  basically and nodded.

“Okay, Jack…”

* * *

 

Once they were both showered and the food had been ordered, Jack was ready to talk. He seemed to be chewing over how exactly to explain all of this. He tried his best however and Rhys listened, remaining quiet the whole time. It was so strange watching himself walk around and speak but it was so clearly Jack. He only imagined what a bad Jack he must have made. When Jack had finally reached the end of his speech, he looked up at Rhys and smiled weakly.

“Get all of that, princess?”

Rhys nodded for a moment and let out a long sigh.

“Basically, the eridium smoke had transmissive properties and when I covered your body with mine, because we were touching at that exact moment, we somehow switched…bodies?” Rhys blinked and titled his head.

Jack chuckled and nodded, clicking his tongue against his cheek.

“ Uuuh,  _yeah_ , basically. Eridium, it’s an extremely interesting, viable source of power and energy but we still don’t fully understand how it works.” Jack sighed and fiddled with the cybernetic arm. “Those bonehead scientists from the Pandora R&D unit who are responsible for all of this assured me we can be switched back as early as next week. I told them if we weren’t, I would pump them full of Eridium just to see what happens.”

 

Rhys shook his head and sighed, springing up to his feet and began pacing the room.

“So, what? I’m just suppose to pretend to be  _Handsome Jack_  for a week and run friggin  _Hyperion_!?”

Jack smirked leaning back on the couch and shrugged his shoulders.

“How hard could it be? I mean, you’ve already got that handsome face. All you need is that ‘fuck you’ attitude and to shamelessly flirt with your PA and you’ll be golden.” Jack snickered and lifted his chin some, staring Rhys down.

“So how about it,  _sir_ ,” Jack mused and ran his tongue over his lower lip, his eyebrows waggling up and down a few times. “Anything I can  _do_  for you?”

Rhys’ eyes widened and he blushed as he felt his dick twitch, only it wasn’t just his dick. It was Jack’s…Jack in his body had given Rhys in  _his_ body a very confusing boner. Rhys shifted in his clothes and cleared his throat, putting on his best Handsome Jack impression. This was  _weird_ , but in a very hot way.

“You know, actually,  _kiddo_ ,” Rhys rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out as he teased his boss, “I think there is something you can help me with. I have a question I’ve been dying to know the answer to.”

Jack nodded and laid out on the couch, slowly crawling towards Rhys. Rhys had to fight back his laughter as he watched him. It was  _BEYOND_  weird watching himself try to be seductive. Was this what he looked like? He doubted it because it  _WASN’T_  him this time. It was Jack and Jack knew what he was doing. But it was Rhys’ turn to be  _Jack and damn it,_ he was going to give it his all. 

“Maybe you could explain to me why I’ve been  _eye-fucking you_ for the past three months but haven’t made a move yet?  _What_  am I  _waiting_  for?” Rhys pulled his lower lip under his teeth and giggled.

That got a rise out of Jack and the CEO smirked, sitting up on his knees.

“I don’t know, Mr. Handsome Jack,  _sir_ ,” Jack teased right back and reached out, grabbing hold of Rhys’ wrist and pulling him down onto the couch with him. Jack hovered over the younger man and grinned down at his own face.

“Do you want to fuck me, sir? And I don’t mean with your eyes.” Jack growled a little and crushed his lips against his PA’s. Teeth smashed against teeth and their tongues were wrestling around for dominance as Jack poured himself into the kiss.

Rhys suddenly felt powerful, maybe it was because he was in Jack’s body or maybe it was because all those months of pent of want for the man were finally being released. Either way, Rhys was tired of the elaborate dance they were doing and sought to end it. He grabbed hold of Jack’s waist, thankful that his own body was quite small in comparison to Jack’s and forced him back against the couch. Rhys pinned Jack’s wrists down and grinned as he looked his own face over.

“You know, cupcake, I  _really_  think I do. I mean look at you, I should have wrecked you months ago,” Rhys whispered out and pressed his lips back to the older mans. 

They were devouring one another for a good while until Jack finally grew impatient and snaked his flesh hand down Rhys’ body. Rhys sucked in air through his teeth as he felt a strong hand gripping his dick and slowly began pumping it. Jack grinned against their kiss and quickly bit down on Rhys’ lip, pulling a deep moan from him.

“You know, I’ve always wanted to bang myself. What better opportunity, am I right kiddo?” Jack smirked and began working Rhys faster. Rhys’ eyes rolled back and he let out another deep moan as he ignored the mans questions. Jack seemed to really know how to touch him. Rhys laughed at the thought and arched his back, forcing himself deeper into his own hand.

“Feels good, don’t it pumpkin?” Jack leaned up and ran his tongue along Rhys’ ear. “I know my way around down there.” 

They both laughed and Rhys began to lose himself to Jack’s touch, his breathing picking up. Jack could see that he literally and figuratively had Rhys wrapped around his fingers and even though he wasn’t in his own body, he was in complete control. And he revelled in it. No matter whose body he was in, he was still Handsome Fucking Jack.

“This is going to be  _fun_  week, Rhysie.”


	5. It's Easier to Pretend to be Handsome Jack Than it is to Love Him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thethespacecoyote asked:  
> “Don’t you know the hell I go through to keep you safe?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'VE NEVER WROTE JACKOTHY BEFORE. I AM SO SORRY.  
> *hides*

“ _Sir, the shuttle should be arriving within the next few minutes_ ,” came the voice of Meg, Handsome Jack’s secretary, over the PA system. The man sitting behind the desk jumped a bit as he heard the noise and cleared his throat before answering.

“Thanks, uh,  _cupcake,”_ replied a voice sounding just like Jack’s. He stood from the large yellow chair and made his way around the desk, adjusting himself a few times before standing in the center of the room. A few minutes felt like a few hours as the young man waited but finally the doors to the CEO’s office flung open and in walked Handsome Jack,  _covered in blood._  

“Well heya  _handsome_ , daddy’s home.” Jack grinned and stepped into his office, nearly collapsing right there on the spot.

“Oh my god sir, what happened!?” Timothy rushed to his side and looped an arm around his waist, pulling Jack’s weight onto himself. Jack had looked pretty beat to hell, his clothes torn and spattered with blood. Timothy wasn’t sure how much of it was Jack’s and how much was someone  _else’s_ …

The two limped slowly over to Jack’s chair and Jack sunk down into it, letting out an exhausted sigh.

“We were coming back from the development site and were ambushed by bandits,” Jack hissed through his teeth as Timothy began inspecting his wounds, “barely made it out this time. Gotta love Pandora!” He let out a triumphant laugh and leaned forward, carefully peeling off his blood-stained jacket so Timothy could get at him easier. Timothy shot him a worried look and began rummaging through Jack’s desk for the spare first aid kit.

“What about your body guards? Surely they could handle bandits?”

“Pfft, as usual those dum-dums could’t hold their own in a fight and went and got themselves shot in the face. I could have driven away but it seemed like more fun to stick around and kill all those scum-suckers myself.” Jack wiggled his brows up at his doppelgänger and laughed. Per usual, Jack was always very satisfied with his kills and loved sharing the tales.

Timothy slammed the kit down on the desk and leaned back against the wood, staring down at his boss.

“Handsome Jack, sir, what the…hell?!” He stumbled over his words, a deep blush spreading across his freckled face as he spoke so boldly. Timothy wasn’t one for challenging his boss, but he couldn’t help himself when Jack would act so reckless. 

Jack blinked and looked up at him, simply shrugging his shoulders.

“ _What_?”

“Did you just forget who you are? What if something had happened to you? What if…if you had been  _killed_ , Jack?” His voice was quiet and his eyes fell to the ground.

Jack’s smirk fell a bit as he watched Timothy’s face, the concern clear as day. He reached out and grabbed onto Timothy, wincing as he pulled him into his lap. Tim yelled and began wiggling around in his arms, his blush burning deeper.

“S-sir, please!” Tim whimpered and bit his lip as he stared down at him.

“I have you if something happens to me, Tim Tam, I’m all covered. Besides, it’s going to take a lot more than some lowlife bandit scum to take down Handsome Fucking Jack™.”

Timothy’s eyebrows knitted together and he let his shoulders fall as he tried to gather his courage to speak.

“That’s right, you do have me. Don’t you know the hell I go through to keep you safe?” He was yelling now, unable to keep his emotions in check. “I literally gave up my life to keep YOU safe and you don’t even seem to care about that fact. You willingly put yourself in harms way,  _once again_. I hate sitting behind this desk, pretending to be you, waiting to see if you’ll come back this time or not. It kills me Jack…”

Jack felt his stomach drop as Timothy spoke. He hadn’t realized he was putting his precious little doppelgänger through so much stress. With a heavy sigh, Jack gently took Timothy by the neck and pulled him in, pressing his bruised lip against his. Timothy’s eyes shot open and he stared down at the CEO, unable to move. After a moment, his eyes finally rolled closed and he began to kiss him back. Handsome Jack chuckled against their kiss and pulled back, his fingers sliding into Tim’s hair.

“It won’t happen again, kitten. I’ll be more careful next time, I promise.”

Tim smiled weakly and nodded, his cheeks still burning bright as he leaned in and quickly kissed the CEO.

“Let’s get you patched up, huh?” Timothy slid from Jack’s lap and grabbed the first aid kit pulling out the items he would need to clean Jack’s wounds. Tim couldn’t help but smile at Jack’s promise. Even though he was a complete asshole at times, Jack really did seem to care about Timothy and his feelings.

Jack laced his fingers together and placed them behind his head as he leaned back, his feet propped up on the desk.

“You know princess, I think my dick may have gotten hurt during the fight as well. You should check it out,  _with your mouth_.” Jack threw his head back and began laughing as Timothy dropped the kit on the ground, the items scattering everywhere.

_“S-SIR!”_


	6. Shake Whatcha Mama Gave You, Rhys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> joycew-blog asked:  
> ERIN! BRO! YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT! WRITE THE THING! *excite*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UH, SO, my dear friend Joyce had this amazing idea stuck in her head and well, she said I could write and it TURNED INTO THIS MONSTER RIGHT HERE.
> 
> Basically, the gang is pulling a con on someone and it goes sideways and they need a distraction and fast!  
> Queue Rhys using that sweet ass of his to do just that ;D
> 
> BRO, THERE ARE PAIRINGS I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW I HAD IN ME, OKAY!? *hides forever*

It was a blistering day down on Pandora, but really when was it not on that desert planet? Rhys was regretting wearing so many laters as he sat in the passenger seat of the caravan. Fiona and Sasha were jabbering on about the plan for their latest scam, Yvette and Vaughn tuning them out, having already gone over it for the hundredth time while Handsome Jack and August bickered over something nonsensical. 

It had been nearly six months since Helios came crashing down to Pandora’s surface and with the space station and Hyperion both buried deep within the planet’s sand, the gang had to make their money any way they could. Luckily for them, Fiona and Sasha were naturals. 

Rhys glanced in the side view mirror and caught a glimpse of none other than Handsome Jack. He and Yvette had managed to download Jack into a NewU body that had been kept in a cryo-freeze state just mere hours before Helios was destroyed. Most days, Rhys was really thrilled about this fact, seeing as he and Jack had grown so close during the time Jack was stuck in his head. But today, today he was too hot and irritated and completely done with Jack and August’s squabbling.

“Oh honestly, will you two be  _quiet_  already! You’re always fighting about  _something_. What could it possibly be this time,” Rhys barked back at them, his beautiful heterochromatic eyes narrowing and flickering between to two men. Both Jack and August paused mid-sentence and looked back and forth at each other and Rhys. 

Jack smirked and merely shrugged, adjusting his jacket sleeves as he eyed Rhys.

“Easy there kitten, we’re just having a  _friendly_  debate that this knuckle dragger happens to be losing!”

August glared over at Jack and sat forward in his seat, leaning in near Jack.

“Really? Want me to show you what I can do with these knuckles?” August’s lips pressed into a hard line and he began slowly cracking his hands. Jack threw his head back and let out a roar of laughter, his arms folding over his stomach, holding himself as he laughed.

“Oh man, I would love to see you try just,  _anything_. What is it you do here anyway?” Jack teased smugly and pretended to wipe tears from his eyes.

“Enough children, we’re almost there,” Fiona hissed at them and slowly shook her head, rolling her eyes over towards Rhys.

“Tell me again why we need  _both_  of them?”

Rhys sighed and looked back at the two men who had quietly gone back to fighting with one another and pressed his cybernetic digits against his temple, slowly rubbing at the skin.

“I don’t even have a good answer for that question anymore, Fi.” Rhys offered weakly and laughed.

* * *

The caravan finally came to a rolling stop just outside of the seediest, dingiest strip club Rhys has ever laid eyes on and that was saying something for Pandora. His eyes scanned the building and he scoffed, looking back at Sasha.

“Really guys?”

Sasha groaned as she walked about the caravan, gathering the supplies they needed for this particular heist.

“I didn’t pick the location, Rhys. The poor bastard we’re scamming did, so just  _shut up_ , smile and help me carry this stuff.” Sasha flashed him a demanding smile as she slammed a small black case against his chest. Rhys let out an  _oof_  and grabbed hold on the case, frowning as he watched her go.

Vaughn appeared by his best bros side and sighed, looking up at him.

“I think she’s still mad at you for blowing the last job, bro.”

Rhys sighed and mumbled something under his breath about how it wasn't ‘entirely his fault’ as he made his way out of the vehicle. The cybernetic man groaned as his freshly cleaned boots hit the ground and were instantly covered in dirt. He pondered to himself why he even bothered to clean them when a sudden presence next to him startled him.

“She’s got some attitude on her. Want me to kill her for you, cupcake?” Handsome Jack smirked and elbowed Rhys in the ribs a few times, nodding towards Sasha as she headed through the sleazy club’s doors. Rhys sighed and closed his eyes tightly, shaking his head.

“No thank you, Jack, for the  _millionth_  time, I do not want you to  _kill_  my friend.” Rhys said dismissively and followed after Sasha. Jack blinked and stood there with his arms out, looking between the rest of the gang as they made their way in as well.

“What’d I say?” Jack asked innocently and chuckled to himself as he followed after everyone, the last of the group to enter the building.

Everyone else had already assumed their respective positions throughout the club by the time Jack got in. They were spread out, making it look as if they  _weren’t_  all together. Sasha and Vaughn were seated at the bar, having already ordered two drinks and sitting a little to close to one another, chatting and laughing. They were of course, in perfect view of everyone else so they could keep a watchful eye on the deal. Rhys and Fiona slid into a booth in the far back corner of the club, Rhys cautiously setting the black case on the table, his cybernetic hand still grasping the handle firmly.

“Trade first this time Rhys  _before_  you hand over the goods…” Fiona whispered under her breath as she glanced around the bar. Rhys clenched his jaw and let out a quick sigh.

“Yeah, Fiona.  _I got it_.” Rhys glanced off as he shook his head and caught sight of Jack and Yvette seated around an empty stage. He could hear Jack complaining about how there were no dancers and Rhys bit his lip as he tried to hold in his laughter. It was 2 o’clock in the afternoon, there wouldn’t be any strippers at this time of day, _get it together Jack._

Despite the fact that there were no dancers, there was still music playing over the clubs loud speakers, obviously these were the tracks that the girls would dance to because slow, sultry, bass heavy tunes were playing one after the other.

August had planted himself in some dark corner, his striking blue eyes carefully looking about the room. There were dozens of other people in the room with the rest of them and it made him uncomfortable. Why so many shady looking individuals in here, mid-day, when there were no dancers? The blonde haired man clenched his jaw and discretely placed his pointer finger in his ear, pressing and holding down a button on the small device in his ear as he spoke.

“Everyone in position? Can you all hear me?”

Sasha, who was hamming it up and pretending to already be tipsy spun in her seat and nodded towards August letting him know they were good. Next was Fiona, who adjusted her hat in a certain way, giving him the all clear. When August brought his gaze to Jack and Yvette, he nearly blew a fuse. Yvette was leaning back against the stage as Jack crowded her, playing with a strand of her hair. She didn’t seem like she was protesting, her hand resting flat against his chest, absentmindedly playing with the fabric of his shirt. She was giggling and happened to look over at August, who was glaring at them so harshly, it sent a cold shiver down her spine. Yvette quickly stood up and moved away from Jack, adjusting her suit jacket. She wandered away from him, over to the bar, just a few seats down from Sasha and Vaughn. 

Jack frowned as he watched her go and grinned back at August, waggling his brows at him and flashing him a quick wink. He not so discretely pressed at the device in his ear and cackled into it.

“ _Buuuuuuzzzzz_ killington over here.  _So serious,_ ” Jack said in a mocking tone and cut the line, laughing as he plopped down into a seat in front of the empty stage, his head rolling back as he glanced around the room lazily.

Rhys stared down at the table as he felt all of the rest of the teams eyes on him. It was his idea to bring Jack on board with them and their scams. He felt for Jack and his predicament, having lost everything when Helios and Hyperion went down. As much as Jack got on his nerves at times, which was a lot, he cared for him and couldn’t in his heart send Jack out into the world all  _alone_. Fiona and August fought him the most on it, their main concerns being that Jack was psychotic and unpredictable and he was also easily  _recognizable_. So far though, things had been running pretty smoothly and for Rhys’ sake, he hoped it stayed that way or they would  _both_  be out on their asses.

Once everyone had settled and were finally doing what they were  _meant_  to be doing, all that was left to do was wait for their mark. Fifteen uncomfortable minutes and a handful more of people entering the bar later, Fiona finally sat up in her seat and nudged Rhys, nodding towards the front door. 

Rhys perked up and looked over seeing an older man standing in the doorway, two guards posted at his side. He wasn’t anything special, just some nobody, regular Pandorian who happened to get lucky and strike Eridium on his land and fell into some money.  _A lot of money._  Unlucky for him, once Fiona and Sasha had caught wind of that, they started their plan of attack to rob him blind of it  _all_. Oh, how easy it was to convince someone who knew  _so little_ about the ancient alien element to be fooled into thinking his findings were worthless.  

Handsome Jack has  _insisted_  on coming along for this one, since he knew more about Eridium than any of them and his lust to rebuild what he had lost was now in his reach. There was no way he was missing this con. 

Jack had prepped the Fiona and Rhys on what to say to get a meeting with him and to make the poor guy think his Eridium wasn’t worth anything, persuading him to sale his land rights to them, in turn giving them full control of it all. The con didn’t stop there though. After they bought his fortune out from underneath him using ten million dollars in fake bills, darling Yvette would appear to the man a few days later, claiming that the land was never his to sale and in fact belonged to the Hyperion corporation. Only those who escaped from Helios, which were the people sitting in this club and two robots who were probably off having an adorable date, knew that Hyperion was gone. As far as the rest of Pandora was concerned, Hyperion was still in charge. The man would then have to pay back the total cost of the company’s losses which would be some fictitious number that no one would be able to afford. Yvette would strike a deal with him that stating if he handed over all the money he had come into, Hyperion would drop the charges. The guy would have no choice but to take the deal and then be completely penniless but hey, at least he wouldn’t be tortured and killed by Hyperion. It was a solid, foolproof plan. All they had to do was not fuck it up.

The shorter man scanned the room and once he looked Fiona’s way, she flashed him a brilliant smile and waved over at him. The man saw her and nodded, quickly heading towards her. As he and his men passed Sasha and Vaughn, they were pretending to make out, but really Sasha was identifiying the weaponry on the guys guards.

“Go time guys. Dumb and dumber are packing Jakobs revolvers it looks like. Stay smart people and good luck.” Sasha whispered into Vaughn’s ear piece, relaying the information to the rest of them team before nibbling at her friends ear and pulling away. Vaughn shifted in his seat and cleared his throat, taking a quick sip of his drink. He looked frazzled and Sasha looked at him for a moment, smirking and rolling her eyes. No matter how many times they had done these cons and how much he knew it was an act, Vaughn still couldn’t get over how good it felt.

Rhys’ body tensed and he sat up straight in his seat, pulling the case closer to him. Even if they were fake bills, he needed to make it seem like he was protecting something of value. His role today was just to sit there and look pretty and  _maybe_  slightly intimidating. It was Fiona who would be doing all the talking. As the mark got closer to the table, Rhys noticed that he had an eyepatch over his left eye with a little white ‘x’ across it and more than a few of his teeth were missing. The man plopped down into a seat across the table from the two and let a wide, goofy smile spread across his lips.

“Well howdy there! Ya must be Fiona, m’names Tommy!” He spoke in such a way, it made Rhys cringe. Fiona didn’t seem to mind though, having grown up on Pandora, she was quite used to the dialect. Fiona extended her hand out across the table and offered him a warm smile.

“Yes, hello sir. A pleasure to meet-”

“You sure is a pretty one, aintcha?” Tommy cut her off and Fiona faltered for a moment and laughed, pulling her hair behind her ear and bowing her head in thanks. 

“Awe, thank you, that’s-”

“Not  _chu_ , yer friend here,” the older man happily explained and slapped on the table in front of Rhys. Both Rhys and Fiona froze, Fiona’s lip twitching for a moment before she pulled herself back together. Rhys swallowed softly and tried to ignore the cackling he could hear in his ear. Unfortunately, the devices worked both ways and so everyone else on the team could hear the conversation. Jack and Yvette were laughing.

Rhys ignored them and brought his attention back to the man in front of him, smiling and graciously accepting his compliment. Fiona folded her hands on the table in front of her and lowered her head, her jaw clenching a few times.

“Thank you for agreeing to speak with us today, Tommy. You sure picked a… _lovely_  place for the meeting. We are very eager and thrilled to be making this exchange with you…” Fiona gently steered the conversation straight into business but the man wasn’t really paying attention.

“Oh yeah, the got real good mozzarella sticks and sometimes, the strippers will feed em to ya!” Tommy hacked out a laugh and leaned back in his seat, smiling at the two. Fiona could feel the slightly shocked and repulsed look on her face and quickly tried to regain control of the situation when Rhys sat forward, leaning his head in his hand, smiling at the man.

“I bet  _that’s_  magical,” Rhys purred out, “I’ve always wanted strippers to feed  _me_  mozzarella sticks,” and  _that_  caught Tommy’s attention. The older man sat forward in his seat, smiling wide and nodding. It was obvious the man preferred Rhys’ company and Fiona grumbled to herself as she folded her arms and sat back in her seat. Rhys was being sickeningly charming and finally, after a few minutes of shameless flirting, Tommy was finally ready to talk business.

August worried his bottom lip as he watched Rhys, shifting back and forth on the balls of his feet. He didn’t like it…

“I sure am lucky ya’ll came along and told me about this here Ardiuan stuff. I was bout to spend a  _whooooole_  lotta money to start farmin’ it. Saved me a fortune!”

Jack’s lip twitched as he heard the man speak through his ear piece, his frustration growing more and more on his face.

“It’s pronounced E-R-I-D-I-U-M, you backwater dunce…” Jack whispered to himself and rolled his eyes letting out a deep sigh, his fingers tapping against his arm. He was bored and over this and his left leg had started to fall asleep, damn it. He rose from his seat and stretched his arms above his head. Yvette was by his side instantly, trying to keep her face hidden from Tommy and his men.

“Where are you going?” she hissed and grabbed hold on his arm. Jack’s eyes widened at the contact and he jerked his arm away from her grasp and glared down at her.

“Nothing’s exactly popping off at the moment,  _princess_. Gonna go stretch my god damn legs and do a little lap around the club. That okay with you?”

Before Yvette even had time to answer, Jack was already sashaying away from her. He shoved his hands in his pockets and shook his head. He was Handsome Fucking Jack™, damn it. Yet here he was in some god forsaken hell hole of a strip club, trying to swindle some poor schmuck out of all his money and taking orders from some wannabe con artists. _Oh, how the mighty have fallen,_ Jack thought to himself as he planted himself on the wall next to August.

Jack let a smirk dance across his lips as he fixed his eyes on Rhys, watching him work. August didn’t say anything and quietly let out a sigh, his eyes rolling as Jack settled next to him. There was a whole strip club and he had to come stand right next to him?!

“He’s actually pretty good at this stuff, isn’t he?” Jack asked quietly, leaning in towards August. August clenched his jaw and quickly glanced over at Rhys before looking away and shrugging.

“Yeah, I suppose so.”

Jack’s smirk grew and he nodded as he studied August’s reactions.

“Yeaaaah, he’s something else. Smart, charming and  _not_  too bad to look at either.” Jack chuckled and clicked his tongue against his cheek, waggling his brows up at August. The blonde haired man shifted against the wall and let out another sigh, adverting his eyes off towards him corner of the room.

“If you’re into that sorta thing, sure.” August spoke quietly and looked at Jack for a moment, his eyes narrowing. Jack let out a few hearty laughs and moved closer to August, slapping his large hand down onto August’s shoulder a few times.

“Oh blue eyes, something tells me you  _are_  into that sorta thing. I mean, look at him,” Jack glanced over at Rhys and ran his tongue over his lower lip, “who  _wouldn’t_  be.”

August gripped Jack’s hand on his own shoulder and yanked it away, throwing him a deadly glare.

Meanwhile, back at the table, things seemed to be going well for Rhys and Fiona,  _well_ , Rhys mostly, as they grew close to sealing the deal. Rhys had shown Tommy the goods and the older man was over the moon and more than ready to sign the papers. Rhys was taking his time, chatting him up and trying his best to make him feel comfortable and not raise any suspicions. Fiona just sat there watching him and smiling, proud and happy to see that Rhys had finally picked up the con. Sasha and Vaughn were also watching, finally relaxed to see that things seemed to be going to plan. Yvette made her way over to the corner of the bar and sat back against the wall, keeping out of sight.

“Looking good team, keep it up,” she spoke quietly and let out a sigh of relief, her head leaning back against the wall.

August perked up as he heard Yvette over the mic and looked over at the table where the meeting was taking place. He let a small smile crack which was a big mistake because Jack had seen it.

“Proud of your boyfriend, huh?”

“Jack, I swear to god. He is  _not_  my boyfriend,” August spoke through gritted teeth and he quickly clenched his fists, trying to calm his temper. Jack chuckled and grabbed a handful of pretzels off a nearby table and started popping them into his mouth.

“Oh, that’s good to know - ah, these pretzels  _suck_ \- anyway, yeah.” Jack smiled and took a few steps forward, eyeing Rhys. “That’s good to know. Though,” Jack paused and frowned back at August, “It’ll make it less fun when I go after him with no competition.” The older man smirked and took a very deliberate bite out of one of the salty treats. August narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw as his breathing rate starting to increase. Jack noticed and could tell he was getting under his skin and so he continued.

“Which, really is a shame because I’ve been in the kids head and surprise, surprise.  _You_  were in there.” Jack cackled and shot a finger gun over towards blue eyes.

“Enough, Jack…” August said quietly and started Jack down, trying to ignore him.

“What? It’s not my fault you’re too insecure with your own self to admit you like him. I, on the other hand, will proudly admit it and oh yes, I will be wrecking that boy in the near future.” Jack began cackling but was cut off as August grabbed hold of his suit jacket and slammed him back against one of the tables, pretzels flying  _every where._

“I SAID  _ENOUGH_ , JACK!”

The whole bar had gone quiet, sans the music and everyone had turned to look at them. Rhys and Fiona watched his wide eyes as the entire room stared at the two men.  _Shit_. One of Tommy’s body guards mouths fell open as he laid eyes on  _Jack,_ instantly recognizing him and cursing himself for not seeing him sooner. He placed a hand on Tommy’s shoulder and leaned in whispering to him.

“Sir, I think…I think  _Handsome Jack_  is here. We need to go, right away.”

Sasha gasped quietly as she heard the man and looked over at her sister, panic spreading across both of their faces. Rhys forced a laugh and began waving his hand, trying to play it off.

“That’s absurd. Everyone knows Handsome Jack is  _dead_ …probably just some fan of his wearing one of his cheap replica masks!” Rhys smiled and tried his best to hold their attention but now Tommy had turned in his seat to try and get a look at the would be Handsome Jack.

Jack growled and pushed August roughly off of him and once more when they were both standing just for good measure.

“Good job,  _asshole_.” Jack murmured and ducked his head down, trying to hide his face. August ran his hand through his hair, standing there for a moment trying to regain control of himself. Why had he just done that? Of all the times to lose control…

“We need a  _distraction_  guys…” Vaughn whispered frantically into their mics and they all just froze, trying to come up with something, ANYTHING to take the attention off of Jack.

It took her a moment, but as the next song started up and heavy, slow beat flooded the club, Yvette got an idea.

“Rhys!” she blurted out and Rhys looked over at her with the most confused look on his face. Vaughn picked up on it before Rhys did and he spun around in his seat, staring at Rhys as well. Rhys looked back and forth between the two of them and finally after a moment, Vaughn pointed up towards the loud speakers. It finally dawned on the cybernetic man and he slowly started shaking his head. Tommy and his men were distracted, still trying to get a good look at Jack and Rhys ducked down, quietly speaking into the mic.

“No, no way am I doing that you guys!”

Everyone else on the channel besides Vaughn and Yvette were thoroughly confused as to what the hell he was talking about. The rest of the bar had picked up on what the bodyguard had said and were now also looking for ‘Handsome Jack’, people even beginning to crowd around Jack and August. The whole con was about to go up in flames. The pair just started Rhys down for a long moment before finally, he groaned and discreetly threw his hands up in defeat.

“God,  _FINE_!”

Rhys slid from the booth seat and let his hand slowly slid across Tommy’s shoulder, pulling his attention back to him.

“You know, I’ve gotten a little bored. Why waste your time looking for a phantom,” Rhys smirked and leaned in, his hand gently slipping under the older man’s chin and pulling it up, “when you could be watching me.” Rhys snickered and left the man, his fingers lingering on his chin before lazily falling back to his side. Rhys walked backwards for a moment before spinning around and slowly making his way towards the stage.

“What good is a strip club,” Rhys exclaimed loudly, pulling other bar-goers attention towards him, “without any dancers? Not even a B squad guys, come on?” Rhys licked his lips and snickered as he slowly let his suit jacket fall from his body.

Jack and August both stopped, staring at the younger man, their mouths falling open a bit.

“This is…unexpected.” Jack laughed out and looked back at August, smirking. “Why didn’t anyone fill me in on  _this_  part of the plan?”

August stared at Rhys for a moment before dropping his eyes to the ground and shaking his head.

“This wasn’t part of the plan you  _moron_ ,” he quietly spat at Jack before looking up at Rhys again, his blue eyes wavering a bit. “This is damage control.”

Once Rhys’ jacket was completely off, he let is carelessly fall to the ground, making a mental note that  _someone_  owed him a new suit jacket, and looked up at the crowd through his long lashes, his flesh fingers gently running over the tattoos on his neck.

“Does…anyone mind if _I_  dance?”

There were no objections from the crowd and Yvette leaned across the bar, snapping at the bartender. 

“Hey, you heard the man. He wants to dance! Turn that music  _up_.” 

The man hesitated for a moment before nodding and doing as he was told. Yvette sighed in relief as the music got louder and that drew even more attention to Rhys. The kind bartender even went so far as to turn off the club lights and turn on the main stage ones. Rhys smirked as he saw  _his_  stage light up before him and wasted no time crawling up to take his place.

Tommy was completely enticed by the younger man and he had risen from his seat to get a better view. One of his body guards started to go after him.

“Sir, please. This doesn’t feel right, we should leav-”

“Boy, if ya interrupt me again, I’ll shootcha,” Tommy warned and continued on, getting closer to the stage. Sasha had noticed the other guard going for Jack and she started laughing loudly, quickly throwing herself from the bar stool and into his arms. The bodyguard nearly dropped her but managed to help get her stable on her feet. Sasha hiccuped a few times and wrapped her arms around the mans neck, smiling up at him through half lidded eyes.

“Well what a,  _hic_ , gentleman. Mes thinks I may have had  _ooonneeee_  too many, ehehehe.” Sasha flirted and batted her eyes up at the man, not letting up her grip on him at all. The man sighed and offered her a friendly laugh and a nod, carefully trying to pull her from him with no luck. Fiona watched as each of them helped contain the situation and she looked over at Rhys, confused still as to what the fuck had just happened.

Rhys was already working the stage and once he was sure most, if not all, eyes were on him, the real show began. It was as if Rhys transformed into a completely different person up there. He slowly made his way over to a pole in the middle of the stage, his hips switching from side to side with each step. He quickly grabbed the pole and stole a glance over his shoulder at Tommy, winking at the man. His back was turned towards everyone and his ass was shaking along with the beat, hitting on each note. 

Jack and August both were slowly drawn in, each man reaching just outside the stage area without realizing it. They were fixated on him, as well as everyone else in the room. Yvette and Vaughn glanced at one another and smirked, shaking their heads. That lying fuck always cried about how he couldn’t dance but once he got started, there was usually no stopping him.

Rhys’ whole body was moving with the music and when the bass dropped, so did Rhys. The younger man, still holding onto the pole, dropped down to the ground, his back still to his audience, legs spread wide and ass bouncing as he twerked slowly. He bent forward as he dragged himself up and spun around, placing his back against the pole and sliding back down it, his hips switching from side to side. He extended his mech arm out towards Tommy and curled his wrist and fingers back in, like he was siren putting a spell on the man. Rhys rolled his body twice before quickly swaying his head from side to side, as if he was hair flipping. He bit his lip and began undoing his waist coat, his body  _never_ stopped moving, his eyes only leaving Tommy for just a moment as he glanced at Jack and then to August, his cheeks growing red when he realized  _they_  were watching.

Jack’s breathing picked up as he watched him dance. The kid knew how to move his body in such a way, it left Jack wondering how good those moves would feel in  _bed_. Jack smirked and grabbed at his already half hard dick and shifted himself so he had a little more room to…grow. August was clenching and unclenching his jaw as he watched Rhys, wanting so badly to look away but he just couldn’t. Rhys was the shiniest thing in the room and no one could look away.

Rhys swung his waist coat around a few times, before flinging it into the audience, getting woo’s from the crowd and he began running his hands all over his nearly exposed body. He was moving his hips in such an obscene way, Vaughn had to look away. That was his best bro, he couldn’t look at him like  _that_.

Rhys gripped the pole again and extending his arm out, swinging around it a few times building up the momentum before he threw himself onto it, his legs wrapping around the sleek metal. August’s mouth fell open as Rhys leaned back, only hanging on by his legs, and ripped his black suit shirt open, buttons flying all over the stage. He looked so elegant as he swung around in almost slow motion, the fabric slipping from his skin. Once the shirt was out of the way, Rhys pulled himself back up and gripped the pole tight, extending his legs out and slowly sliding down into a split.

Jack had to hold onto a nearby table as he saw Rhys do this, a shocked laugh escaping. August tried to ignore the sounds Jack was making and he tore his eyes from Rhys, checking on everyone else. The whole club was now watching and cheering and Tommy looked as if he was going to pass out. As much as August did not like this, it was working. The song couldn’t last much longer anyway…right?

Rhys released the pole and brought his legs together, sitting up on his knees. He ran his hands over his bare chest, up his neck and into his hair as he bounced around on his knees to the beat. His lips were parted as his breathing picked up, sweat beginning to form around his brow. He began chewing at his lower lip as he got onto all fours and crawled painfully slow towards Tommy, his head down low, eyes intensely locked on the other man. He stuck his ass up into the air and kept his torso low as he started swaying his hips about.

Fiona finally managed to pull her eyes from Rhys and recomposed herself. The deal was in progress still when all this started and all the paperwork was still out. She bit her lip as she moved around the table to see if Tommy had signed while they were talking. Sasha noticed her sisters movements and so had the guard she was hanging around. The younger girl panicked for a moment before grabbing the guys face and crushing her lips down onto his. She tried to disguise the disgust on her face as she kissed this guy. Fiona owed her big time for that save. The man was caught off guard but he reluctantly wrapped his arms around Sasha’s waist, kissing her back. Fiona took her chance and grabbed the paperwork. By some fucking miracle, the idiot had signed. She carefully folded up the paper and slipped into her jacket pocket and nodded over at her sister, before slipping into the shadows of the club. Sasha pulled back from the guys and laughed a bit, grabbing Vaughn’s hand and yanking him in front of her.

“Oh my gosh, I am  _SUCH_  a lush! I totally forgot. I have a boyfriend!” Sasha laughed loudly and patted the guys shoulder. “Thanks for that though. Come on honey, I’m ready to go!” Sasha warned, speaking through her teeth and Vaughn nodded, smiling at the bodyguard and followed behind Sasha.

That was three out, now the other four just needed to make their escape. It was easy for Yvette, no one had paid any attention to her all night and she wasn’t fixated on Rhys like Jack and August were. She had seen him dance like that a thousand times before. She merely shrugged and slipped out of the bar, running after the others.

Rhys watched as most of his friends made it out and he let out a quick sigh of relief. Once again, his sick stripper dance skills had come in handy. Now, how in the hell was  _he_  supposed to get out of here. While he was trying to think of a plan, his hands were making work of his belt, carefully pulling it from around his waist and cracking it against the stage once it was off.

“Jesus fucking christ…” August blurted out as Rhys did this and he slapped his hand over his mouth. Jack grinned still watching Rhys, his eyes hungry and filled with desire.

“I heard that.”

August sighed and pulled himself together, moving to Jack’s side.

“Everyone else is out…we need to get Rhys and  _go_ , Jack!” August spoke in an urgent, concerned tone.

Jack lifted a finger and shoved it into the other mans face.

“Can it was like, two more minutes? I mean…come on. Who knew little  _Rhysie_  could do  _that_?” Jack removed his finger from August’s face and pointed towards Rhys with it instead.

Rhys had started snapping along to the beat a few times before slapping his hands against his lower waist, thumbs slipping under the fabric of his pants and boxers, ever so slowly pushing them down, hips still moving in time with the beat. He looked like a god damn masterpiece, his body movements truly a work of art. Tommy had all but crawled up onto the stage, reaching out for Rhys, begging the younger man to come closer, but Rhys, ever the tease and also not interested at fucking all, stayed far back on the stage. He shot a pleading look over at the two men who were watching him and flashed his eye brows up at them.

“Okay guys,” Rhys spoke, trying to move his mouth as little as possible but so he could still communicate with his crew, “ _Annyyyytime_  you want to get me out of here, that would be  _super_.”

Jack just nodded but didn’t actually move. August rolled his eyes and started to make his way towards Rhys. This was pointless, they had what they came for, Rhys didn’t…didn’t need to do this any longer. As he made his way across the club, he spotted Tommy. He had climbed up onto the stage and was crowding Rhys…

Rhys laughed a bit, trying to pull the other mans hands from him.

“Alright, hey there. I think there are, are rules,” Rhys began to panicked a little as the older man tugged at his pants, “are rules about  _you_  being up  _here_. This is  _my_  time.” He tried to keep flirting so he didn’t tip the guy off but he was making him super uncomfortable. August noticed and started to rush through the crowd, tossing people out of his way.

“Okay, that’s enough. That’s enough I said!” Rhys yelled and before he had time to react, he was being pulled back. Jack took his place and without hesitation, punched the pervy bastard square in the face, dropping him.

“Hey! No means NO, asshole. Try  _listening_  next time.” Jack laughed and kicked him a few times in his ribs while he was down. He quickly turned to Rhys and slipped his own jacket off, pulling it around Rhys’ bare body.

“You did great kid, we got it…Are you okay?” Jack had sounded sincere and it threw Rhys. He clutched the jacket tightly around his skin and bit at his lip as he nodded.

“I’m okay, Jack…thank you,” Rhys glanced down at the gross little unconscious man and shuddered, “for doing that.” This con may have gone a  _bit_  too far.

“Don’t you fucking move, skaglicks!” Yelled one of Tommy’s bodyguards and not soon after, the other one was by his side, both stalking towards the stage. Rhys’ eyes widened in horror as the two men moved in on them and he let out a squeak as he felt his feet being lifted off the ground.

Before he realized what was happening, August had scooped him up and was rushing him off the stage and through the crowd. Rhys’ eyes widened as he looked up at the blonde haired man who was carrying him to safety and he felt his cheeks flush. Jack spun around in time to see them escaping out of the front door and he let his arms hit his sides as he let out an annoyed sigh.

“Yeah, no,  _suuuuper_  cool, August! Literally just swoop in here and  _steal_  all  _my_  glory.” Jack let out another annoyed sigh as he saw the two men advancing on him and he rolled his eyes, readying himself. “Son of a taint!”

* * *

Everyone else had made it back to the caravan and before anyone could say anything, August had jumped into the drivers seat and was speeding them away from there. Rhys slipped into Jack’s jacket properly and strapped himself into the passenger side seat.

“August, what the fuck are you doing? We can’t just leave him back there!” Rhys cried out frantically. August pressed his lips into a hard line and began shaking his head. 

“He’s the one who got us into this fucking mess in the first place. Everything was going smoothly until he got bored and blew the whole thing! We can’t wait for him, it’s not worth risking,” August paused and looked over at Rhys and shook his head, quickly looking between everyone else as well, “not worth risking the deal over him, okay? Besides, I’m sure he will be fine…”

“ _August_!” Rhys yelled again and looked over at Fiona and Sasha with pleading eyes, begging either one of them to side with him.

“He’s got a point, Rhys…” Sasha finally spoke and Rhys gasped before closing his mouth tight and glaring between them all.

“You people are  _unbelievable_. We would have  _never_  been able to land that meeting without his help and you’re just going to leave him back there, out numbered and with no ride back? That’s perfect. Honor among thieves and all that shit, right?” Rhys scoffed and rolled his eyes, slamming himself back into his seat and sulking the whole ride back. It was an unusually quiet ride back to their place in Hollow Point…

* * *

It had been about two hours since the whole gang, almost the whole gang, had reached their camp. Rhys had locked himself in his room and refused to open the door for anyone until they heard from or news about Jack. Vaughn sighed as he walked back into the main living room, head hanging in defeat.

“He wouldn’t open it for me either…sorry bros.”

Yvette shook her head and folded her arms over her chest.

“He has every right to be upset, we  _shouldn’t_  have left Jack…”

“Save it, okay? We did what we had to to finish the job,” Fiona sighed and tossed her small, white hat aside, fingers pushing through her hair. “Sometimes you have to make tough calls in ensure the safety of the rest of the team…” Yvette just rolled her eyes and bit her tongue, not wanting to argue anymore. What’s done was done.

August was leaning against the arm rest of one of the couches, leg bouncing incessantly, biting at his nails. After a moment, he shot up and walked passed them all.

“I’m going to try and talk to him…be back,” he mumbled as he passed and everyone grinned as they watched him go.

August hesitated outside of Rhys’ door, knocking on it gently with his knuckles.

“R-rhys? Would you let me in, please?” August asked softly and rested his forehead against the door. There was no response for a while and he let out a quiet sigh, ready to go back to others in defeat when his head suddenly dropped forward as the door opened.

Rhys peered out at him with bloodshot eyes and sniffled a bit, stepping aside to let him in. August chewed at his lip a bit as he looked at Rhys, noting he was still wearing Jack’s jacket and that he had obviously been crying. It gutted August. Suddenly he wasn’t so sure it was a good idea to leave Jack behind…

“ _Rhys_ …” August began and took a deep breath as he began fidgeting with his hands.

“I’m…really sorry, okay? You were right, shouldn’t have left Jack behind. That was really shitty of me to do.” August dropped his eyes to the ground and a trembling hand reached out to take Rhys’ flesh hand. Rhys watched as he did this but stayed silent, his fingers gripping at August’s, urging him to go on. Finally, blue eyes met heterochromatic ones and August smiled weakly.

“I would have never done if I knew…it woulda caused you pain.”

Rhys opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the dark chuckling of someone else.

“Oh, that’s rich,  _lover boy_!” Jack smirked, leaning against the door way, his clothes torn and spattered with blood. “Don’t wanna hurt Rhysieboy here but you have  _no problem_  hurting me?” Jack shook his head a bit and cocked an eyebrow. “Tsk, tsk, that’s no way to treat your business partner.”

Rhys’ mouth fell open and he abandoned August’s hand, rushing to Jack’s side. He placed his flesh against Jack’s chest, checking him for wounds.

“Oh my god, Jack! You’re here, are you okay?” 

Jack smirked at August for a moment and winked before bringing his attention to Rhys. He looped an arm around Rhys’ bare waist and held him close, kissing his cheek.

“Hell yeah, buttercup, I’m fan-friggin-tastic! Those guys in the bar were nothing,” Jack flashed his eyes up at August and scoffed. “Really, it was the tramendiously dangerous and hot walk back here that nearly did me in. Thanks for keeping my jacket safe for me, babe.” Jack laughed and tugged at the fabric that hung from Rhys. Rhys sniffled a bit and wrapped his arms around Jack’s waist, hugging him tightly.

August glared and clenched his fists tightly as he shook his head.

“You’re such an asshole, Jack. To think that I actually felt  _guilty_  for leaving you for a moment.”

Rhys furrowed his brows and glanced over at August, frowning.

“You waltz back in here like you’re some goddamn hero, but if it wasn’t for you, none of that shit at the end would have had to happen!”

Jack laughed weakly and smiled as he let out a sigh.

“Oh, poor, delusional August. I  _am_  the hero, baby. I’m sorry, who saved Rhys from pervymcpervhands? Oh right, meeeee!” Jack let go of Rhys and took a step closer to August, his chin lifting up. “If you weren’t so busy having an identity crisis about Rhysie over there, maybe you would have been faster out of the gate.”

Rhys blinked as he watched them both and realized what was happening. He nearly laughed but instead placed his flash hand over his mouth, concealing his devious smirk.

August stepped up to meet Jack’s challenge and he too raised his chin up at the older man.

“Yeah, good job punching some  _old_  dude.” August began slowly clapping loudly and smirked. “Who actually got Rhys out to safety? Oh right…” he pointed at himself and laughed, “meeeee.”

They were bickering back and forth until finally they heard the loud slamming of the bedroom door. Rhys had thrusted himself back against the door and was staring at the two of them. Jack’s eyebrow shot up and August’s mouth fell open as Rhys pushed off the door and began walking towards them, his mech hand slowly undoing Jack’s jacket.

It was finally obvious to Rhys what was happening here. Both men wanted him and truthfully, he wanted both of  _them_. Both had helped save him earlier that day, so why not reward them both.

“You know fellas…” Rhys began in a soft, breathy voice. He was circling them, Jack’s jacket finally slipping from him, exposing his bare upper half. “You’re waisting all this time screaming at one another…” Rhys’ hand traced along each of their backs as he passed them, making his way over to his stereo. He hit play, knowing luckily which ECHO disc was in and began swaying his hips a bit.

August and Jack were watching him like their eyes were glued to him, like if they were to look away, they would surely die. Rhys ran both hands all over his own body before walking backwards towards the bed, letting himself fall back onto it.

Rhys bit at his lower lip and gazed up at the two men through his long lashes.

“When you should be over  _here_  making  _me_  scream.” Rhys ran his tongue over his lips and titled his head to side, a wicked smirk spreading across his lips.

Both men swallowed hard and slowly turned to look at one another and then back at Rhys. The younger man had arched his back and spread his legs wide, the outline of his hardened length clear as day through his pants. Jack started to step towards him when August’s hand shot out, halting him.

“Oh, I swear to  _god_  I will strangle you to  _death_  right here and now, August!”

August was chewing over something in his head before he spoke and finally he met Jack’s eyes, his cheeks slightly flushed.

“I  _really_  hate you…but,” August looked over at Rhys with lust filled eyes and let out a frustrated groan, “I  _really_  want him, If this is what he wants…let’s just…put aside our mutual hate for  _one_  night. _For Rhys._..”

Jack smirked and quickly took August’s chin between his fingers, holding him there for a moment, studying his face and smirked, letting out a laugh.

“Sure August, daddy can share.” Jack winked and began undressing. “For Rhys,  _of course_.” 

August sighed and rolled his eyes one last time before turning his eyes towards Rhys and smiling. Rhys was smiling wide and lifted both hands, motioning for them both to come to him with his pointer fingers. Both men  _happily_  obliged.

* * *

Fiona, Sasha, Vaughn and Yvette all awkwardly sat around in the living room, cursing the TV for not having a higher volume setting. They doubted though that it would make a difference, the screams they heard coming from Rhys’ room couldn’t be ignored or drowned out.

“I swear to god, Rhys gets to have all the fun…” Yvette moaned and Vaughed sighed, nodding in agreement.

“Yuuuuuuup. Just like that time in college, remember? The sophomore mixer? He danced and went home with that cheerleader I was trying to date…”

“And MY boyfriend at the time.” Yvette yelled back towards the room, knowing full well Rhys couldn’t hear her, but it made her feel better.

Sasha leaned over to Fiona, who was clutching one of the throw pillows for dear life, trying to ignore the noises and whispered.

“I feel  _super_  uncomfortable right now…”

“Yeah, me too Sasha…maybe we will get soundproof walls with all the  _money_  we just made.” 

The four of them all look at one another and smirked. Fiona pulled out the contract from her jacket pocket and waved it back and forth.

“Ladies and Vaughn, here’s to a job well done where everyone went home rich and satisfied.” Fiona grimaced at her own joke and they all started screaming and cheering in excitement, each of them passing around the paper to behold it in all its glory.

Not even a moment later, Jack poked his head out from the Rhys’ bedroom and snapped his fingers at them.

“HEY! Could you make a little less noise, you’re making it difficult to hear the sweet, sweet sounds Rhysie makes when I-”

They all cut him off by screaming loudly and singing, trying to drown his words out.

“AND BRING SOME WATER, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, PLEASE.” Jack laughed and slammed the door behind him.

The group looked amongst themselves and laughed, shaking their heads.

“What a _Jackass_ …he makes a great addition to the team."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LISTEN, BEFORE YOU ASK FOR FULL SIN, LET ME JUST SAY THIS AGAIN.
> 
> I WRITE TRAGEDIES, NOT SIN  
> (ノಥ,_｣ಥ)ノ彡┻━┻


	7. An Angel to Greet Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst. This is just pure angst. Major character death.  
> I'm sorry, just in a bad place at this current moment and needed to get some of this out.

God damn it, Jack _hated_ Pandora. He hated the dingy brown hue the whole planet seemed to have, the undeniable stench of death and decay no matter where you went but most of all, he hated the bandits.

 

At that moment in time, they were the his biggest problem as he, Rhys and Wilhelm rushed towards their shuttle that would take them back to Helios. Back to safety. Back to the comfort of the beautiful home he had created with Rhys. Or so he thought.

 

Jack never knew he could run so fast until those mortars started dropping near them. See, they had gone down to Pandora to check on Hyperion’s offsite R&D facility. They had been slacking off and so Handsome Jack wanted to pay them all a visit himself to have a little _chat_. Of course, bandits had caught wind of it and everyone knew how bandits hated Handsome Jack. They would jump at any opportunity to kill him and so here they were, firing bullets at him, his boyfriend and his best friend. He had brought Rhys along because, well, Rhys went everywhere with Jack. Ever since those two idiots stopped fighting their feelings for one another and kissed one late night work session in Jack’s office, they were inseparable. Wilhelm was always with the CEO as well because he was his full time body guard and his very best friend, besides Rhys of course.

 

Jack was cursing at himself now for bringing them. That was a mistake he would pay dearly for. The older man sheltered his head as a mortar hit just a few feet away, causing him to stumble and hit against some shitty bandit shack. He began frantically looking around when he didn’t see the two other men behind him.

 

“Rhys!?” Jack’s voice echoed off the cheap tin walls of one of the shacks and his heart stopped for a moment when he got no reply.

  
“Come on kiddo, answer me!” Jack almost begged and began running back to where he had last seen them. “Wilhelm!?”

 

“J-Jack!? We’re here!” Rhys managed through coughs as he made his way past the thick smoke from the assault against them. Jack let out the biggest sigh of relief as he saw that idiots dumb face. Wilhelm appeared from behind him a moment later, the right side of his head bleeding a bit but he looked fine other than that. Incredibly pissed off, but thankfully, alive.

 

The CEO’s feet were carrying him to his love before he even knew it, Rhys’ inviting smile was all he could focus on. He wished he had been paying attention to their surroundings instead though, to that inviting smile on Rhys’ face twist into one of fear and pain...maybe he could have warned them if he had only been looking. By the time he realized what was happening, it was too late. The mortar has already touched down. Even through the loud noises it made, he heard the unmistakable sound of Rhys screaming out _his_ name.

 

Suddenly, Jack was much farther away from the spot he had just been standing and...why was he on the ground? The intense ringing in his ears made it hard for him to concentrate on his thoughts. They felt all scrambled and there was a sharp, shooting pain in his torso. He delicately touched at the now bruised flesh and winced. Broken ribs for sure, at least two or three and now he had a head wound to match Wilhelms.

 

Wilhelm.

 

 _Rhys_.

 

Oh god, where were they?

 

Jack shot up, nearly falling back to the ground as his whole body jolted with pain but he gritted his teeth, ignoring it and trudged forward towards the place he had last seen the two. His heterochromatic eyes were having trouble focusing, blood from his head spilling down his face and clouding his vision. Once again, he was screaming out their names as loudly as he could but his voice sounded fragile to him somehow, weak and frail.

 

“Here!” came Wilhelm’s stoic voice. Jack was wrong, he _could_ run faster than when he was running from the mortars. He could run faster when he heard the panic in his friend's voice. Jack followed the call and rounded a corner a bit too quickly, nearly losing his footing and falling. But it wouldn’t have matter. He fell as soon as he saw Wilhelm carrying Rhys’ sickeningly still body. The look on Wilhelm’s face told him everything he needed to know.

 

“No.” Jack whispered quietly, his mouth falling open as his eyes glazed over. Wilhelm clenched his jaw tightly as he neared Jack, his grip on Rhys tightening.

 

“Get up, Jack. We need to move now. There will be another wave coming soon.”

 

Slowly, Handsome Jack began to fade away and all that was left was just _Jack_ . The in denial man began shaking his head as he saw Rhys’ once flawless face. It still looked perfect to him, even covered in dirt and blood but different now. _Less_ somehow. Wilhelm watched as this new man appeared, the same man that would appear whenever Rhys would bound up to him and kiss him unexpectedly, the man who would appear when Rhys would tell him how much he loved him. The Jack who was in love, not the Handsome asshole who only appeared to be in love with himself and Hyperion. Honestly, Wilhelm prefered this Jack, but that’s not who he needed right now. He needed Handsome Jack.

 

“I said GET THE FUCK UP, JACK!” Wilhelm yelled and kicked at the other man’s feet, trying to stir him from the shock he had sunken into. Jack jumped and quickly scrambled to his feet, his hand going to reach for his boyfriend but he stopped as he heard the familiar sound of an incoming mortar. The two men exchanged a look before bolting towards their shuttle. Jack kept stealing glances at Rhys, looking for any signs of life still in him. When his eyes twitched a few times, Jack couldn’t help but smile. He was still with them. Good. All he had to do was get them to the shuttle and this would all be over. They would all be safe and home and this would all behind them.

 

Jack was wrong again.

 

The bandits realized what exactly they were running towards and instead of aiming directly for them, they aimed ahead, trying to hit the shuttle. They missed, just barely but managed to send them three flying back to the ground. Wilhelm groaned loudly as he hit the dirt, not only the weight of the blast but Rhys’ weight all came crashing down on him. Jack was crawling across the ground towards them, grabbing their wrists and holding on for life.

 

“Can you walk?” Jack whispered out in a rush and Wilhelm merely nodded, his eyes flicking over to Rhys.

Jack abandoned his friend once he knew he was okay and moved to Rhys’ side, gently and carefully taking the young man’s head in his hands. He placed him in his lap and stared down at him, his vision blurring once again. This time it was because of the tears that flooded from his eyes.

 

“ _Rhysie_...baby?”

 

No response.

 

Handsome Jack sniffled a bit as his tears flowed freely down his face and stained against Rhys’ blood covered face. He gently ran a thumb across the other man’s face, trying to wipe away some of the blood. Jack’s body started to shake, so much so it was well beyond his control. He slowly lifted his hands to watch as they trembled, his head tilting a bit as he saw the red hue to them. He let out a startled gasp when he realized it was all Rhys’ blood. He had been so preoccupied with watching Rhys’ face, he didn’t think to look at the rest of him.

 

Half lidded eyes scanned over Rhys’ body. Jack didn’t need to look at him to know, he already knew but he couldn’t help himself. A shaky hand reached out, pulling open Rhys’ now tattered waist coat to reveal a large, hemorrhaging wound on his torso. Honestly, it looked like a skag had used him as a chew toy. The shrap metal from one of the mortars must have tore through him like needles stabbing through paper.

 

Wilhelm had been calling to Jack, telling him that Rhys was already gone and that they needed to go. Jack wasn’t listening though and it wasn’t really like he could hear him over the sound of his own screams. He was just watching Rhys’ face, waiting for him to open those beautiful eyes and smile up at him like he did every morning. It was Jack’s favorite part of the day. It was like being greeted by an angel. That moment never came though and Jack was realizing it was never going to come. Not ever again.

 

When Wilhelm started tugging on his arm, trying to pull him up, Jack simply blinked and lifted emotionless eyes up to meet that of his friends. Wilhelm flinched and released him.

 

“Go...go get..the shuttle.” Jack began, his head weakly nodding towards the craft that was meant to be their savior. Wilhelm raised a brow and began protesting.

 

“Jack, we both need to go and now or the next one is it. I’m...I’m sorry, Jack. He’s gone already.”

 

 _Gone_.

 

Just like that. Everything Jack cared about, truly fucking cared about was obliterated in a few god damn seconds. What was the point?

 

“I...I said go, cupcake,” Jack snapped at him, his eyes narrowing and turning cold as he demanded him to go. “Now. Not another word. I want it prepped and in the air in two minutes.”

 

Wilhelm paused as his face fell, his head slowly starting to shake. He knew Jack would never make it in that time. Wilhelm took a step forward, fully prepared to just pick his boss up and sling him over his shoulder to carry him to safety but faltered as Jack pulled out his gun, pointing it straight at Wilhelm’s head.

 

“ _Go_.”

 

“Jack, _please_. P-please come with me.” Wilhelm spoke softly now, his hands slowly lifting in surrender almost. Jack just shook his head and quickly cocked the gun as he stared down at Rhys.

 

“Naaaah, I’m good buddy. You go on ahead. Tell that idiot Tim he’s just been promoted and not to fuck it up too badly up there.” Jack’s voice had broken towards the end of his sentence, the hand holding his gun dropping to his side. His aching body began to convulse as he tried to hold it together, just long enough for Wilhelm to go and then he could fall apart.

 

“Take...take care of one another. Help him, okay? He’s got more potential than he knows.”

 

The larger man clenched his jaw a few times as he felt his eyes brimming with tears. He couldn’t fight him on it. There was no fighting and winning with Handsome Jack. So instead he fought back his already building grief and nodded, looking between him and Rhys’ lifeless body.

 

“You got it, boss.”

 

Jack chuckled a bit and looked up at his friend briefly.

 

“Damn right. Now, get the fuck out of here.”

 

Wilhelm wanted to speak again but he couldn’t. He would never leave if he did. Instead he sniffled and nodded before taking off towards the shuttle without another word or glance back at his friend.

 

Jack had turned a bit to watch him go, ensuring that he had made it safely. He could hear bandits yelling as they approached him, no doubt coming to finish the job. The older man ignored them though, bringing his attention back to Rhys. His face softened and finally he let out the breath he had been holding too long.

 

“Even like this, you’re still…” Jack paused, his voice breaking. “You’re still so beautiful, Rhysie.” He laughed weakly to himself before leaning down and pressing his lips to Rhys’, waiting to feel that pressure of him kissing back. Like he was some god damn princess in a kids film and Jack would awaken him with true love's kiss. What a fucking joke. He was suddenly very glad he never let his kid watch that crap. Lies, all of them.

 

When Jack was really, really sure Rhys was gone, he pulled back from his motionless lips and wept, his forehead pressing against his loves. He could hear the footsteps of the fucking bandits who had done this right behind him. Normally, he would take revenge on every last one of them and once he was done with them, move on to kill everyone they had even looked at. Not this time though. Jack was tired and all he wanted was to be with Rhys. The CEO had lost many of his loved ones on his rise to the top. He was used to it. But he knew he couldn’t do it this time, not without his Rhysie. He was a strong man but even he couldn’t go on after losing this one. So he had decided not to. Hyperion would be in good hands with Tim, Wilhelm would take care of him. That was it for him really, just those two. Had Angel still been alive, he would have held on for her, but with her passing, there was nothing tethering him to life anymore. He didn’t love Hyperion anymore, not like he use to. Not since Rhys showed him real love was. Now that that love was gone, he didn’t have the will go to go. It died with Rhys.

 

“He’s still alive! Get the bastard!” Yelled one of the bandits from behind him, the sound of guns being loaded echoing through the now silent air.

 

As the bandits approached them, he held onto Rhys tightly, his weeping face buried deep within his lover's neck as he whispered over and over again how much he loved him.

 

“See you soon, pumpkin.”

  
Jack smiled and lifted his head to look at Rhys one last time. That precious face, the face of an angel was the last thing Handsome Jack saw before everything went dark.


	8. The Halloween Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lovely prompt from the very lovely thethespacecoyote
> 
> "rhys and jack kissing/hooking up at a costume/masquerade party and rhys having no idea he just made out with his boss/major crush"
> 
> IT GOT LONG, I'M SO SORRY AND ALSO I LOVE YOU HANNAH xx

Halloween at Hyperion was Rhys’ favorite time of year. Mostly because it gave the cybernetic young man an excuse to dress up, and oh how that man _loved_ to dress up, but also because his hero and mentor Handsome Jack always threw a huge masquerade party. It seemed the CEO of Hyperion also loved to dress up and had quite a flare for the dramatic.

 

The Halloween masquerade was the most talked about and sought after social event in the company's history. The dress code was insanely strict and even though it was Halloween, no costumes were allowed. Only extremely sophisticated dress attire and masks were allowed to be worn. _Dress to impress_ , so it were. There was even a dress code check at the door before you even got into the building. Who was everyone trying to impress? Handsome Jack of course. Handsome Jack wanted to be surrounded by only the most beautiful and attractive people of Hyperion. It was his show after all, so what if he wanted eye candy to stare at all night.

 

Rhys was ready. He had been preparing since last Halloween when he was denied entrance to the party because his outfit was too _common_. Six months pay spent on that goddamn suit and he was turned away because he looked too boring. Not this year though, this year those men in tacky black and white suits would hold those grand doors open for him as he strutted in. Rhys let out a deep sigh as he fantasized about what the night might bring. Handsome Jack always attended and made it a point to work the room, finding his prey for the evening. One lucky person was always chosen to spend the night with him on Halloween. Jack called it trick or treating. Stories of all the weird, kinky shit they would do always rose back up around September and stayed swimming around Rhys’ head, motivating him to be the CEO’s pick.

 

“ _Rhys_!” came Vaughn’s voice, the annoyance obvious in his tone. “I said are you ready to go?”

 

Rhys jumped and dropped the stack of papers that were in his hands, hitting his knee on the desk that was way too small for his giraffe legs.

 

“Wha - Go where?” he hissed a little and frowned down at his scattered papers, his flesh hand rubbing at his knee. Vaughn let out another annoyed groan and pushed his glasses up before pointing over at the clock.

 

“Home, to get ready for this stupid masquerade ball? We were both off fifteen minutes ago but you’ve been sitting here drooling and sighing for reasons I really don’t want to know. Come on, let’s go!”

 

The taller man sprung to his feet and messily collected up his papers, shoving them into his desk drawer. He was meant to get a report to his co-worker Vasquez by the end of business but other, more important thoughts had occupied his mind. The two friends grabbed the rest of their stuff and headed for the elevators that would take them home.

 

“I feel _really_ good about tonight, bro,” Rhys announced happily, softly biting at his lower lip as he tried to contain his smile. His arms were folded over his chest holding his suit jacket and his leg was bouncing. The excitement of what the evening might hold for him was bubbling up inside his stomach. Even just a chance to see Handsome Jack...that would be enough for Rhys. Vaughn scoffed a bit and nodded as a triumphant smirk fell across his lips.

 

“Well, if it’s anything like last year's party, you’re in for a treat.”

 

Rhys couldn’t help but glare down at his friend, his lips pressing into a hard line. Somehow, Vaughn and Yvette has managed to get into the party and Rhys spent that Halloween alone, getting drunk off of pumpkin wine and binging on candy corns. It was a dark time for Rhys.

 

“Bro, don’t rub it in,” Rhys teased and smiled as he shook his head. A _treat_ was exactly what he was looking for tonight.

 

* * *

  


There was maybe three hours and some change between their work day ending and when it came time for the masquerade. That was barely enough time for Rhys to finish getting ready, but finally he emerged from his bedroom and slid into the living room, holding his arms out and spinning for Vaughn to see.

 

“Well?” Rhys flashed his best friend a toothy grin and waggled his brows up at him. Vaughn, who it had only taken like, forty-five minutes tops to get ready, sat up from the couch and coughed as his mouth fell open. He felt his eyes go a little wide and he swallowed dryly as he stared at Rhys.

 

“ _Bro_.”

 

“Bro, right!?”

 

Rhys rushed over to the floor length mirror that hung on the back of their front door and checked himself out, turning and looking from behind and the side.

  
“There’s no way Handsome Jack won’t notice me…”

 

Vaughn laughed a bit and stepped to his friends side, looking at him in the mirror.

 

“I’ll say, you’re kinda hard to miss.” He laughed and poked at the material on Rhys’ suit, a patch of gold blinding him as it hit the light just right. Rhys gently slapped him away and laughed as he eyed his friend.

 

“I still can’t believe you got in last year wearing _that_!” Rhys accused and rolled his eyes as he fixed his hair a bit more, fluffing it up in the front. Vaughn blinked and looked down at himself. He was wearing a rather nice suit, but the front had been cut out and he wore no shirt underneath, his weirdly buff abs in full view for all to see. His glasses weren’t on either and his hair was pushed back and up rather than down and to the side like it usually was during work. He looked rather dashing and his physique helped distract from the fact that he wasn’t actually wearing anything fancy. The shorter man laughed and checked himself in the mirror as well, grinning at his friend.

 

“Don’t be jealous because I sculpt my body bro. Last year, I got the nickname ‘Bandit King’ because I guess I looked like a high class Pandorian.” Vaughn laughed and shook his head. “Could you imagine? Even Handsome Jack called me it once...I mean, he threatened to kill my right after but still.”

 

Rhys rolled his eyes in aggravation, he loved his friend but he hated hearing about last year’s party. Soon that wouldn’t matter anymore though. Last year would be in the past and all that mattered was _tonight_. Rhys smiled down at his friend and handed him his mask before nodding.

 

“Let’s do this.”

* * *

 

The two seemed to arrive when the party was in full swing. A sea of people wearing masks were flooding in left and right and Rhys could feel that excitement from before swelling up again. He clenched his mech hand tightly and let out a nervous breath as they approached the door. Vaughn stopped him first through and flashed his brows up at him whispering quietly.

 

“Dude, your mask, remember?”

 

Rhys stopped and blinked as he remembered one of the rules. All attendees must have masks on before entering the ballroom. Handsome Jack wanted it all to be some big mystery or so he told everyone. Really though, it was just a game to Jack. Could he find the hottest person there even though their face was covered by a mask? You better believe it, kitten!

 

A breathy laugh escaped Rhys as he nodded in thanks to his friend and quickly slipped on a exquisite gold and black mask. His heterochromatic eyes popped beneath the rich colours and the mask curved in such a way that it accentuated his full, soft lips. Vaughn followed his lead and slipped his own mask on and they headed for the entry doors. Rhys’ heart began to pound as they got closer. What if he was turned away again? What if he got in and this was a year that Jack decided he didn’t want to attend? Or even worse, what if Handsome Jack saw him and didn’t even give him the time of day. All of these questions were buzzing around in the kids head that only the loud voice of the doorman brought him back to reality.

  
“Sir, I asked if you would be remove your cloak so I may view your outfit?”

 

Vaughn laughed and nudged Rhys quiet hard in his side, smiling wide up at the door man trying to keep him on their good side. All this guy had to do was say no and they were out of there. Rhys let out a small cry as Vaughn did this and turned it into an awkward laugh. He nodded at the man wearing those same tacky suits as last year and quickly undid the loop on his cloak. He let the heavy material fall from his body and handed it over to the door man. Rhys’ eyes slid over to Vaughn who had gotten through, no problem. Damn it, he really needed to start hitting the gym more often. Slowly, the cybernetic man looked back to the door man and blinked as he saw the shocked expression on the guys face. It took him a moment to collect himself but finally the man cleared his throat and bowed his head down, stepping out of the way so Rhys could pass.

 

“Have a wonderful evening, sir.”

 

A small gasp came from Rhys as he heard those words and he looked over at Vaughn who was signalling him over. A huge smile spread across his face and he nodded to the door man as he sashayed past him and met up with his friend. They grab hold of one another and excitedly laughed and spoke too quickly, their words getting jumbled as they congratulated one another on making it in. Fucking _finally_!

 

“You know, even with masks, you two dorks are easy to spot when you act like idiots!” came a familiar voice from near the ballroom doors. The two men spun around only to be greeted by their other friend, Yvette. She was wearing a striking red, floor length dress with a slit all the way up her left leg, her hair and makeup done up beautifully to match and a mask covered in red and gold crystals covered her face.

 

Vaughn quickly dropped Rhys’ hands and smiled as he moved to her side to say hello. Rhys smirked as he watched and shook his head at the two. They thought they were subtle but Rhys was no moron. Something was going on between them. He ignored that fact and interrupted their moment by throwing his arms around their necks and pulling them in close.

 

“Come on, _kiddos_!” Rhys gave him best Handsome Jack impression and grinned now at them. “Let’s get this party started.”

 

The three friends entered at the top of the stairs in the ballroom. Yvette and Vaughn smiled at one another as Vaughn nodded towards the dance floor, offering his hand to the woman. She graciously accepted and they made their way down. Rhys stayed behind as he adjusted his mask and once he was finally ready, he took a deep breath and stood tall at the top. Just for a moment, the room seemed to halt as they laid eyes on the young cybernetic man. Rhys was dressed to the nines in a tight, all black suit that hugged him perfectly. The unique thing about his suit was there were little gold fleck sewed into the stitching of the fabric so Rhys was literally shining no matter what angle you viewed him at. He was the definition of perfection and high class. The mask he wore accented the ensemble beautifully and the way his hair sat delicately coiffed on top his head, he looked damn good. As he descended the staircase, people began to murmur about him, someone asking who he was, if he was Handsome Jack. Apparently the CEO hadn’t made an appearance yet so everyone was on edge trying to find him.

 

Rhys felt like Handsome Jack though as he made his way into the crowd, people parting for him so he could pass with ease. Being attractive and sought after in Hyperion was a powerful thing and Rhys was becoming drunk off of the feeling. The young man made his way over to the bar and leaned back against it, his eyes scanning the room for the one treat he wanted that night. Handsome Jack. As he was looking, several women and even men approached him, asking to buy him drinks. He would politely decline and dismiss them, returning his focus back to the crowd. It took him a while, but finally Rhys noticed all the Halloween decorations put up around the ball room. Floating Jack-o-Lanterns high above the room, smoke creeping across the ground and even spider webs tangled around staircases and seats. They were classic Halloween decorations, done Hyperion style. The atmosphere was nice and all but Rhys was becoming impatient and anxious as he searched for Jack.

  


Two hours had passed and still no sign of the elusive CEO. About a half hour prior Rhys had said fuck it and started taking those free drinks from anyone who offered, which was a lot. At some point, Vaughn and Yvette finally pulled themselves from one another and appeared by his side.

 

“Hey there champ, you doing okay?” Yvette asked softly and began patting Rhys’ back. Vaughn offered him a sympathetic smile and snatched the drink from his hand, downing it before Rhys could protest.

 

“Maybe have some water in between drinks, bro.”

 

Rhys just glared and grumbled quietly to himself, nodding after a while. Vaughn was right. With all the free drinks being passed his way, he was starting to feel a bit sick to his stomach, so he cooled it and switched to water. Yvette hugged Rhys from the side and gently kissed his cheek.

 

“Hey, it Handsome Jack’s loss if he doesn’t snatch you up tonight, okay? You look fierce and honestly, I would hit it.” Yvette shrugged and Vaughn looked up at her through slightly narrow eyes. Rhys let out a warm chuckle and hugged them both.

 

“Thanks guys.”

 

* * *

 

 

Once his friends saw he was okay, they returned to the party, dancing and laughing together. Rhys watched from the bar and sighed a bit. It was stupid of him to think that he could catch Handsome Jack’s eye. There were so many other worthy people in that ballroom. Still...he couldn’t stop himself from hoping.

 

After a few moments of helplessly staring out into the crowd, Rhys felt a presence appear next to him. He didn’t pay it any mind though as he watched a group of people start crowding together and talking excitedly. Maybe Jack had finally arrived?  Rhys sat up in his seat and tried to scan the area for what had everyone in such a buzz when suddenly a voice floated into his ears.

 

“Looking for someone?”

 

Rhys hadn’t even turned to look at the man who was speaking to him, his heterochromatic eyes too focused on the dance floor.

 

“You could say that.” Rhys said dismissively. The stranger next to him laughed and scooted a bit closer, leaning onto the bar, waving down the bartender.

  
“Oh yeah? Anyone... _special_?”

 

Rhys could see the bartender rush up to the man and he quietly ordered two drinks before the bartender was darting off to bring him his order. Rhys let out an annoyed sigh and sank back down into his seat. He couldn’t see anything worthwhile out in the crowd.

 

“I’m looking for the same person everyone else is, with no luck. Handsome Jack,” Rhys finally said quietly and placed his elbows back on the bar, leaning into them. He crossed his leg over the other and let his head fall back, a deep sigh escaping him. As he looked out through his mask, he cursed himself for being so obsessed with Handsome Jack. For being so consumed by the thought of him that he couldn’t focus on anything but the CEO. He had heard all the stories about the way Jack treated his play things, men and women alike. How they would be tossed aside once he was done and bored with them. Rhys didn’t care though, he just wanted to be wanted by the man he admired. As the reality of that never happening sunk in, Rhys suddenly became angry and upset. To hell with Handsome Jack. He would find someone else, just for tonight, to give him the treat he craved.

 

Once Rhys finally sat back up, he was greeted by a small glass of whiskey being offered to him. Rhys followed the hand up that was offering it to him and blinked as he looked the man over. More than half his face was covered by a brilliant gold mask, the lower half of his face and his lips peeking out. He had a striking, inviting smile Rhys noticed but it was hard to make out any other features behind the mask. Even his eyes seemed to be hooded so Rhys couldn’t tell what colour they were. Cautiously, Rhys took the drink and nodded in thanks before the stranger clinked his glass against Rhys’ and took a swig. Rhys followed his lead, taking a small sip before setting the drink back down. Maybe this guy would do.

 

“So, Handsome Jack huh? Don’t tell me you’re another fanboy of his?” the masked man laughed before finishing off his drink and hailing the bartender over for another. Rhys pressed his lips into a hard line and narrowed his eyes some, looking back out into the crowd.

 

“Admirer would be more accurate. He’s an admirable man and despite what anyone says, he’s done a lot for Hyperion and even Pandora…” Rhys whispered quietly. He tried to keep it lowkey that he was in fact a huge fan of Jack’s but this guy didn’t need to know that. The stranger paused for a moment and laughed as his fingers danced around the rim of his empty drink.

 

“You really think so, kitten? _Huh_ . A guy like Handsome Jack is admirable? You don’t think he’s a bit of an _ass_?”

 

Rhys let out a long sigh through his nose and finally turned to face this man. He had had this _discussion_ with Vaughn many times and so he was use to defending his fondness for Jack.

 

“No, I don’t think he’s an ass. I know he’s a tough boss and maybe doesn’t always do the morally right thing but he’s a genius and a goddamn hero and I’ll go to my grave believing that no matter what _anyone_ says.” Rhys said rather matter of factly and smiled before finishing off his drink.

  
“Thanks for the booze, but I think I’m done here. Have a happy Halloween-”

 

A quick, large hand shot out and grabbed Rhys’ mech hand, pulling him back. Rhys gasped and looked down at their hands, trying to pull away.

  
“Hey, woah, easy there, princess. It was just a harmless question. I didn’t mean to offend.” The man smirked and pulled Rhys a bit closer. “Don’t run off just yet. The least you could do is dance with me after taking my generous gift of free alcohol.”

 

Even through the mask, Rhys could see the smug, pompous, oddly attractive look on the guys face. Slowly, Rhys eyes rolled and he allowed a smile to break across his lips.

 

“That’s fair...okay. _One_ dance!” Rhys insisted and smiled up at the man through his long lashes. The masked man rose to his feet and stared down at Rhys for a long moment before flashing a smile of his own.

 

“We’ll see,” purred the man as he led Rhys out to the dance floor.

 

* * *

 

 

Handsome Jack was becoming a distant thought as Rhys was spun round and around on the dance floor by the still mysterious man. Rhys had told him his name during their third dance and instead of offering his own, he simply smiled and said “Rhys...I like that.”

 

The Halloween masquerade was nearing it’s end and at some point, Vaughn and Yvette had snuck out together, sending Rhys an ECHO text wishing him good luck and not to expect Vaughn at home. The CEO still had not made an appearance at the party. Many people were upset and complaining, saying how they had spent a fortune on their outfits just to get him to notice them and he hadn’t even bothered to show up. _Join the club_ thought Rhys but his attention was pulled back to the man in front of him as he felt a strong grip pulling him away from the crowd. Rhys tilted his head and jumped some as he felt another hand place itself on the small of his back, urging him on faster.

 

“Um, where are we-”

 

Rhys was cut off as he was pushed behind a stack of wooden coffins and let out a yelp as he fell into a mix of straw and spider webs. He nearly had a heart attack as one of the dummy vampires fell forward from its coffin and hovered over him. That wasn’t the only thirsty looking thing towering over the younger man. Rhys felt his face flush as the man crowded him, pressing his warm body flush against Rhys’. Heterochromatic eyes rolled shut as he felt the other man's lips press to his. This was crazy. He was making out with a complete stranger at a Hyperion event in some tacky Halloween props and he strangely loved it. The stranger's hands were roaming all over Rhys, hands undoing the buttons on his jacket and shirt, trying to expose more skin for him to taste. Rhys held his breath as he heard a group of people laughing near them but couldn’t see anyone, so hopefully they couldn’t see the two of them.

 

A mech hand stopped the other man and Rhys looked down at him with wide eyes.

  
“Wh-what are you doing?”

 

The other man laughed and sat up, straddling Rhys as he reached for the ties that held on Rhys’ mask.

 

“I’m unwrapping my Halloween treat, pumpkin. What does it look like?”

 

Large hands made quick work of the mask and before Rhys had time to protest, his face was exposed to the other man. He sorta wished he still had it on because he could feel the redness burning across his face and even in the dim light, it was noticeable. The other man sat up and stared down at Rhys with hungry eyes. Rhys tilted his head a bit and sat up as he caught sight of a familiar set of eyes. Heterochromatic eyes stared down at him with intensity, like the other man was studying him, judging him almost.

 

“And _ooohohohohoho_ , what a treat you are, Rhysie. In what area of Hyperion have _you_ been hiding? The truly spooky thing about this evening is that it’s taken me this long to find you.”

Before Rhys could respond, hands were pulling him up towards the other man’s lips and once again they began making out. The man’s voice and eyes though were all Rhys could focus on. A startled gasp escaped from beneath their kiss and Rhys pulled away, staring up at the other man.

 

“Y-you...are you?” Rhys’ eyes narrowed and he tried to take a closer look at the skin peeking out beneath the mask. Rhys went pale as he noticed the bottom of a deep, dark scar bleeding out from under it. Holy fuck, it was him.

 

Rhys froze as the man leaned down, dragging his wet lips across Rhys’ earlobe and quietly whispered.

 

“Trick or Treat  
All Hallows' eve   
I want something _yummy_ to eat   
  
Don’t be shy   
it’ll be alright   
Handsome Jack will take _good_ care of you tonight.”

 

Jack pulled away from the younger man and grinned wide as he watched the realization of who he had been making out with sink in. Rhys nearly came in his boxers right then and there.

 

“What’s a matter? You look like you’ve...seen a ghost.” Jack smirked and laughed a bit at his own joke.

 

“Oh my god.” Was all Rhys could manage as he sat there propped up on his elbows, mouth agape as Handsome Jack continued to straddle him. Jack raised a brow as he stared down at his employee and let out a hearty laugh.

 

“Unless all that talk at the bar about you admiring me and me being your hero and basically worshiping the ground I walk on was all bullshit? I guess I could find someone else willingly to come home with me tonight-”

 

“No! I mean - _yes,_ it was all true...thought I don’t think I used the phrase ‘worshiped’...” Rhys trailed off before catching the amused look on Jack’s face. “ I uh, yes. Yes sir, I would _love_ to come home with you tonight.” Rhys swallowed hard and tried his best to put on a confident smile. It didn’t take long though before his smile became genuine. It had happened. Handsome Jack had picked _him_.

 

The older man laughed and finally stood, offering his hand down to Rhys and pulling him up from the hay. Jack dusted off the kid’s clothes and took a step back, admiring Rhys’ suit.

 

“I dig your style, kiddo. I saw you as soon as you walked into the goddamn room and, _phew_ , thanks for making this year's choice easy on me.” Jack winked and kissed Rhys hard, Rhys ignored the scratchy feeling of Jack’s mask against his bare face. This couldn’t be happening. This was someone dressed up and pretending to be Jack for Halloween, right?

  


All of Rhys’ doubts were wiped away as the two men rode the elevator up to Jack’s penthouse. Once inside, Jack excused himself, telling Rhys to wait in the living room and not to move. Rhys did as he was told and waited. A few moments later, Rhys let out an audible noise as Jack appeared with his usual mask on now, further confirming to Rhys that he was the real deal, but it also didn’t help that Jack was now sporting a new costume. _His birthday suit._ Jack grinned and licked his lips as he beckoned Rhys over with his pointer finger. Slowly, as if he was floating, Rhys moved to Jack.

 

“Now pumpkin, let the real _mischief_ begin.”

 

Rhys laughed as Jack ripped open his suit shirt and yanked him into the bedroom, tossing him onto the bed before ascending upon him.

  
It was the best Halloween of Rhys’ life.


	9. Bite Your Feelings Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> masun asked:  
> I DIDN'T FORGET TO SEND THE PROMPT YOU FORGOT TO SEND THE PROMPT DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT. ( vamp!rhys wants to bite popular and untouchable handsome jack but it's handsome goddamn jack and nothing gets past him ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) or something yes ilu hi i hope you slept well )
> 
> LMFAO, I LOVE YOU TANDS. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT xx
> 
> Part of my Halloween Prompts requests!

In the late 1800’s, in a booming city just outside of London, a peculiar thing was happening. Vampires were rising up from their coffins and joining the human world. These undead beauties had grown tired of living in secret just to keep humans happy and feeling safe. They of course had been around much longer and were far more powerful than these fragile, delicious creatures, so why should they be the ones locked away?

 

One day, a small but deadly coven had decided they had had enough and revolted against the other clans, breaking their ‘peace’ treaty and begun attacking and feeding off of humans. In an attempt to save their own lives and the lives of other, future vampires, another group rose up and fought the rebellion clan. An easy defeat when your whole army is made up of some of the oldest, strongest vampires to ever exist. 

 

This motley crew wiped out the treacherous coven and worked diligently to bring peace and order back to their relationship with the humans. Lead by perhaps one of the most respected and feared vampires of them all, a calm seemed to settle over this city that was once in such turmoil for so long.

 

At the turn of the century, life couldn’t have been better for both parties. Though there were those in both the human and vampire world who disagreed with this merging, for the most part, everyone was happy. Humans were so enamored by the idea of real life vampires walking around at night with them. The thrill of it all got their blood rushing through their veins and it didn’t take long until being around certain humans made it very difficult for some vampires to behave. To avoid unnecessary draining of humans and to keep their new lives intact, blood brothels began opening up all over the country. Humans could go in for the evening and willingly give themselves up to a vampire of their choosing. Vampires would be allowed to safely feed on humans, without killing or turning them and then go about their business. 

 

It was a lucrative business and business was damn good lately. More and more humans came flooding in each night, tossing themselves into the arms of the first vampire to look their way. One brothel in particular, the one located closest to Central London, was always the busiest and tonight was no different.

 

Bright, glowing, golden eyes drifted around the buzzing room as the master of this establishment made his way through the crowds of bodies. He was a young to look at but was a centuries old vampire called Rhys. He also happened to be the feared and respected vampire who had led his kind to more peaceful days. He had been away from the brothel for several weeks now as he tracked down and killed yet another coven who had been threatening their new way of life.  _ When will these idiots realize how good we have it now? Humans willingly giving us their blood, no more hunting, no more hiding in the shadows and living underground like filthy rats.  _ Those were often the thoughts running through Rhys’ head as he was slaying his own brothers and sisters.

 

The elder vampire put those thoughts aside for the time being though. He was home now and was happy to see that business hadn’t dwindled in his absence. He practically floated over to the bar area, a couple of humans rushing out of his way so he could sit. He merely offered them a toothy smile and a nod of the head before sinking down onto the stool.

 

Rhys was a sight to behold. He was turned so long ago now, he didn’t remember his human age when it happened but he recalled being quite young. In the wrong dark alley at the wrong time, but his turner saw potential in him and let him live, a chance Rhys would never forget. He of course retained his youthful beauty and as his confidence grew, century over century, he became all the more attractive. Thick chestnut hair flowed in loose waves all around, free and wild just like he was. Most men, human and vampire had long locks, but Rhys preferred to stand apart from all the rest and began cutting his hair long ago. Even if he had kept his longer though, he would still stand apart. Unlike most of his kind, Rhys’ skin had a warmth to it, not as pale and dead looking like those around him. Sharp, carved cheekbones highlighted his face beautifully and full, soft lips that seemed to be in a permanent state of smirking made him the most sought after vampire to the humans around him. When it all boiled down to it, Rhys was drop dead  _ handsome _ . Some had even travelled from all over the world just to offer themselves to Rhys, but the blood sucker was a picky one and he had grown tired of the taste of common people. He craved  _ more _ .

 

“Sir, I asked what I could get for you to drink this evening?” came a soft, sweet voice that pulled Rhys from his own mind. He blinked his near glowing eyes a few times as they focused on the young man in front of him.

 

“Oh, my apologies Gortys dear. Do we by chance still have any left from say…” Rhys ran a thirsty tongue over his left fang as he tried to think about what it was he wanted. “Seventeen-hundred ninety? I do so  _ love _ the way everyone tasted back then.”

 

The young girl called Gortys smiled wide and nodded, spinning on her heels as she ran to retrieve what her master had asked for. Moments later she returned, placing a delicate, small glass in front of him, a deep red liquid filling it.

  
“For you sir, anything.”

 

They nodded cordially to one another and exchanged a smile before Rhys brought the drink up to his nose, breathing in deeply. Usually the sweet, alluring scent of this particularly sweet brand of blood would make his head swim and he would have downed it by now but this time, it smelled almost fowl to him as another aroma filled his dead lungs. Rhys’ eyes slowly drifted towards the front door, leading him straight to the culprit. He noticed how all the other vampires in the room seemed to halt as well, their attention being pulled to the brothels entrance.

 

There stood the most delicious little snack Rhys had ever laid his eyes on, in all his years ‘alive’. He would have sworn he was exaggerating, but something about this stranger, even just his scent, made Rhys feel something he hadn’t in a very long time.  _ Alive _ . The man must have been a handful of years older than Rhys was at the time he was still human and unlike most of the men around the area, he still looked  _ very _ good. Typical  _ long _ dark brown hair was tied neatly behind the stranger but Rhys’ brow perked up as he saw a long silver streak running through the length of it. Rhys could see he was well built, even beneath his coat and an interesting looking scar that seemed to stretch across the man’s face didn’t seem to take away from his natural beauty. He was like Rhys, different and set apart from the rest of his kind.

 

The man waltzed further into the building and quickly disrobed, tossing his coat across a nearby table and continuing on in towards a large fireplace that was near the back of the room. He rolled up his sleeves before approaching a group of vampires and humans, slapping at the backs of a few of them in a rather chummy manner. They welcomed the handsome stranger with open arms, girls immediately flocking to his side and one of Rhys’ men handed him a drink. He became the  _ life _ of the party instantly, no pun intended.

 

It had annoyed Rhys immensely and he spun back around to face Gortys, his head nodding back gently towards the new face.

  
“And who is  _ that _ little juicebox?” Rhys scoffed and nibbled at his lower lip.

 

Gortys sighed, leaning on the bar, her head in her hands. Her own fangs were digging into her lower lip as he tried to ignore the aching feeling that was growing. The human smelled so goddamn good.

 

“Ah, that’s right! You’ve been away, sir.” She laughed and let out another deep sigh, popping back up and busying herself with work, her hands absentmindedly cleaning a glass with a rag.

“That there is a fresh one who wandered in about a month ago now. Calls ‘imself Jack. Jack Lawrence.”

 

Rhys’ eyes narrowed as he looked over at the tasty morsel making himself right at him in Rhys’ space. 

 

“Mmhh, any feeders claim him yet?”

 

Gortys stopped what she was doing and set the glass carefully down in it’s proper place. She hesitated for a moment before meeting his eyes.

 

“”Mhhmm,” was all she quickly offered and tried to move on from the subject. Rhys smirked and tilted his head as he stared straight at her, waiting for her to go on.

 

“Gortsy,  _ dear _ ,” Rhys purred out and began batting his alarmingly long eyelashes towards the young vampire. He had turned her about eighty years ago. She was lying, beaten within an inch of death in some ditch next to a carriage in a city called Leeds. Rhys happened upon her and gave her a choice; life or death? So she chose and Rhys not only saved her, he helped her get her revenge on the people who had left her for dead. That was the one and only time Rhys had ever seen a dark side to the child. The rest of the time, she was annoyingly optimistic and kind. Rhys cared very deeply for her though. Since they were bonded, Rhys had a bit of control over her and presently, he was persuading her to continue on with just a look. 

 

Finally, the girl snapped and tossed the rag against the counter top, folding her arms over her chest and pouting a bit.

 

“Oi!  _ Fiiiiiiine _ . Hate it when you do that…” Gortys glared playfully and shook her head as she looked over at the name called Jack. Rhys let out a deep chuckle and reached across the bar, cupping his child’s cheek for a moment and winked.

 

“He’s ‘ad just one feed from ‘im before realizing the power he ‘as. Clever ‘uman that one is.” She nodded towards Jack and rolled her eyes. “Lady Nina was par _ ticul _ arly braggy about the whole encounter. Said he’s the sweetest ‘uman she’s ever tasted!” She slowly let her tongue pass across her lips as she stared longingly at Jack. “I wouldn’t mind a taste myself, sir. I get thirsty just looking at ‘im!”

 

Rhys’ golden eyes narrowed as he stole a glance back at the human. He was at the current time lip locked with a vampire that stood no chance with him.

 

“Realizing the power he has? You don’t mean...he’s refusing advances!?”

 

Gortys winced a bit and scrunched her face as she nodded slowly. Rhys growled under his breath and in an instance, he was up and stalking over towards the man. In order for these blood brothels to work, certain rules had to be put in place and followed in order to keep both vampire and humans safe. If anyone was to upset that balance, the whole thing would come apart.

 

These rules included vampires having to obtain permission first from the human to drink from them, even if the human offered themselves. They still had to say aloud that this was acceptable. Once a vampire had begun feeding, at anytime a human could tell them ‘stop’ and he or she would have to obey. If a vampire continued on after they were told to stop and didn’t, they would receive a stake straight through the heart. There were also rules for the humans too though. Humans and Vampires could socialize together outside of brothels with no laws or rules in place but if they were in one of these businesses, there were regulations they had to follow as well. A human couldn’t just linger within its walls. They were there to offer their blood to these vampires and that’s what they needed to do or they would kindly be asked to leave.

 

If a human was refusing advances from vampires, they needed to go. Rhys didn’t care how good he smelled or how attractive he was. He would personally throw this man out since it seemed his enforcers hadn’t bothered to while he was gone. Rhys could see right away what this man was playing at. Free booze and all the beautiful creatures of the night he could sink himself into, whenever he wanted. Because he was wanted. Because they all craved him.

 

Rhys felt a shiver run over his cold skin as he closed the distance between him and Jack, his alluring scent growing ever stronger. Rhys could see the vein in the man’s neck throbbing and his fangs began to ache with thirst.

 

“Pardon me,” Rhys said in a low, deep tone. All the vampire surrounding Jack seemed to freeze and when they met the eyes of their master, they all bolted. Jack blinked and sat up in his seat, throwing his hands up.

 

“Awe, what the hell? Don’t leave, kittens! The fun hasn’t even begun yet!” Jack called after them, leaning across the back of the large couch he had been sitting on as he watched them scatter.

 

Rhys’ eyes lowered a bit and his lips pressed into a hard line as he heard the man speak. He was American, of course. Finally, Jack turned back around and was met with a breathtaking face. A vampire he hadn’t seen before in this place. As the man’s eyes grew wider, Rhys couldn’t but notice each was different colour, one green and one blue.  _ Interesting _ . 

 

Jack recomposed himself and sat back into the couch, his arms spread out on either side of him, resting on top the back of the sofa. He grinned widely up at Rhys and flashed his brows to the older vampire.

 

“Well hello, pumpkin,” Jack said in such a confident, cocky tone it made Rhys laugh briefly. The vampire covered his mouth as he did this and smiled for a quick moment before putting back on a stern face. This was his business, his life and this guy was threatening that. He needed to be serious and handle it. Still though, this human intrigued him.

 

“Sir, it has come to my attention that you are not using this establishment to it’s exact purposes and for that, I must ask that you leave,” Rhys said sternly, a small smirk spreading across his face. It fell quickly though as Jack leaned forward, grabbing his drink off the table and took a long sip of it, his pointer finger lifting to hush Rhys. Rhys waited until he was done and let out a deep sigh. Jack slammed the mug down on the table in front of him and let out a deep breath before smiling up at Rhys.

 

“Bite me,  _ Count _ .”

 

Rhys nearly snapped the man’s neck right then and there, venom coursing through his veins at Jack’s arrogant words. Had he really just tried to use a Dracula reference as an insult? Instead though, he calmly approached the man and sat down next to him. Jack watched with furrowed brows as the vampire leaned in close. Rhys’ eyes locked onto the humans and he let a wide smile spread across his lips, baring his fangs to the man. His golden eyes locked onto Jack’s and Jack felt himself go a bit limp, his mouth falling open.

 

“You’re going to get up now and leave this place. You have no business here and therefore I am terribly afraid, though you smell heavenly, you  _ must _ be going. I do insist,  _ handsome _ ,” Rhys cooed as he let a cool hand run alongside Jack’s cheek bone. It took Jack a moment but he nodded and stood, heading for the door. Rhys quickly grabbed at the human’s wrist, halting him and turned to look up at him. Jack stayed where he was and Rhys couldn’t help but let out a chuckle. His heart rate spiked when Rhys touched him.

 

“You may return when you’re ready to offer up some of that divine blood that’s running through those plump veins though.” Rhys released his wrist and turned away from him, facing towards the fire, longing to feel the warmth from it but it never came. “Goodnight, Mr. Lawrence.”

 

Jack left without a word, no fuss or fight. Just simply walked away. Rhys had bewitched him. It was technically not allowed in the brothels since vampires could use this power to convince humans to say yes to them and allow them to feed but Rhys was the one in charge and he just wanted him out, he didn’t want to feed from the guy. Well,  _ maybe _ .

* * *

Two week went by and Jack hadn’t come back. The smell of him still lingered about the bordello though and Rhys was trying to put it out of his mind. He was upstairs in his office going over weekly paperwork when an all too familiar scent caught his attention. Instantly, he shot up and swept down the stairs, greeting the man at the front doors before he even stepped inside.

 

“Mr. Lawrence, is there something I can help you with? Surely you recall me telling you not to come back until you were ready to be fed on.” In the two weeks Jack had been absent from the brothel, Rhys was filled in all the man was doing. He was using Rhys’ business to eat, drink and sleep for free, making false promises to several vampires and leading them on to think they would get a taste of his blood, but he never went through with it. Rhys was not pleased. 

 

The vampire was even less pleased when he saw the smug grin on the human’s face. Jack just brushed past him and began undoing his coat. Rhys was at his side before the man could blink, his cold hand once again wrapping around his wrist as he did weeks prior. Jack groaned and rolled his eyes, trying to yank his arm away but Rhys was strong.

 

“Relax cupcake, that’s what I’m here for.”

 

Rhys blinked and slowly released him, watching him with a cautious eye.

  
“Oh? Who have you chosen, if I may ask?” Rhys said nearly rolling his eyes. Surely this man wasn’t serious about being fed on. Why now all of a sudden? He was wasting Rhys’ time and it was starting to irritate him. Jack simply smiled and leaned back against one of the poles that stood erect in the middle of the room. Slowly, he lifted his hand and shot a finger gun at the confused looking vampire.

 

“Why  _ you _ , of course.”

 

Rhys could feel his lip twitch, pulling up and flashing his fangs as the man’s words dancing around his head. Rhys had no time for games and if he was being serious, he desperately wanted that. He could never let the human know that though. This man's scent was intoxicating and he hadn't stopped thinking about it since the night he sent him away. Rhys didn’t reply but instead simply grabbed hold of Jack’s arm and pulled him upstairs with him. Gortys watched with curious eyes as her master took the yummy looking human upstairs and smiled.

 

“Good for ‘im,” she whispered quietly before returning back to her work.

 

Jack’s back hit harshly against the wall, pulling a huff from him as Rhys shoved him into one of the feeding rooms. They were glamorous, luxurious rooms designed to be used in whatever way the human and vampire needed. Often times, after a feeding, both parties would be extremely sexually aroused and if both agreed, they would sleep together. Rhys had picked their nicest room without thinking and hoped the human didn’t get the wrong idea. Jack started to laugh and say something but was silenced as Rhys’ brash lips pressed to his. Jack’s eyes fluttered closed and he began to melt into Rhys. Even without bewitching them, vampires had a natural charm that humans couldn’t resist, especially in such close quarters.  Jack knew this feeling as he had spent quite a bit of time with vampires but something about Rhys made him feel _weak_.

 

As the man started to slip, Rhys quickly swept him off his feet and moved him over to the grand bed, gently setting him down. Jack sunk down into it as Rhys hovered over him, brilliant golden eyes looking over the man’s face. Rhys was curious about his scar, how he got it, what he probably did to deserve it, how he was still so damn handsome...Rhys could feel his hunger for him growing as he watched the veins in Jack’s neck beat. He smirked and ran his tongue over his fangs as he look at Jack, slowly leaning into him. He hesitated though and flicked his eyes up to meet the human’s. Bloodlust had almost made him forget a very important rule.

 

“Do you consent to me biting you, Mr. Lawrence?” Rhys asked in a firm tone, his eyes narrowing. Jack swallowed quickly and began nodding.

 

“Yes.” 

 

And before Jack had finished his sentence, Rhys hissed, diving straight for his neck. A sharp fang tip ran across the delicate skin and just as Rhys was about to finally sink his teeth into the man, he heard a wicked cackle.

 

“Stop.”

 

Rhys’ body froze but his mouth slowly closed, his eyes lifting to look at the man beneath him. The most triumphant, smug grin was plastered all over his face. Rhys wanted to tear his throat out. It dawned on Rhys was was happening; he was getting back at him. This...pathetic, weak human had gotten one over on him. He cleared his throat and sat up as Jack’s cackles turned into harsh laughter.

 

“Oh man, oh my god, you should have seen your face. I didn’t think it was possible for you to get any paler but yeah,” Jack wiped the tears from his eyes as he slid off the bed. “You’re like a sheet!”

 

A long, deep breath passed through Rhys’ nose as he rose to his feet and adjusted his suit vest, trying to keep his cool. You’d think that’d be easy being a vampire and all but his blood was boiling...metaphorically. So he was correct in his assumptions. The human was toying with him.

 

“So listen, hemo-gobbler, I know you’re probably dying to-” Jack stopped and started laughing again, his hand covering his mouth as his giggles spilled out. “Dying to...get it, because you’re already dead, Ooooh, I crack myself up. Anyway, I’m sure you’d love some of this,” Jack gestured to himself before making his way to the door, “but I’m not  _ easy,  _ and I’m no one’s personal suck toy.” He paused reaching for the door and turned to look Rhys up and down. 

 

“No matter how scrumptious the vamp is.” With a wink, the human disappeared behind the wooden door, lucky for his sake because Rhys was tempted to break the treaty just to shut his damn mouth. Rhys’ hands coiled into tight fists before he let out a growl and sent one of the fists flying through the nearby wall. It sent a quake through the building. Gortys jumped as it happened and her face fell as she saw Jack descending the stairs. He smiled sweetly at her and strolled out the front door, whistling a tune. Rhys was already down the stairs and seated at the bar, his pointer finger and thumb pinching at the bridge of his nose. No one in the room dared to look at him.

 

“Um, you alright sir?” Gortys asked cautiously and offered him a sympathetic smile. 

 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Rhys grumbled out in a low tone.

* * *

Consumed by his need to drink from this insufferable man, Rhys allowed this to happen  _ three _ more times. Even having a feeling it would happen each time, Rhys still seemed shocked when the man would call out ‘Stop’ just as he was about to make his move. It had been just under a month since Rhys first saw Jack and since that evening, since that scent hit his nostrils and flooded his body with lust, everything else dulled in comparison. He had stopped feeding on humans and started dipping into his extremely old and rare collection of blood just to satisfy his thirst. That was starting to fail as well.

 

“I’m going to force him to say yes, I can’t take it anymore.” Rhys hissed out as Gortys helped him dress for the evening. She finished smoothing out his suit jacket when she softly gasped, punching her master in the arm and shook her head.

  
“Master! Don’t even joke about that!”

 

Rhys raised a brow down at her, looking back and forth between her fist and his arm. He ignored her assault though and checked himself over it the mirror a few times.

 

“I can’t take it anymore, love. I would start a war just to get a taste of his blood…” Rhys trailed off and Gortys quietly cleared her throat.

 

“Over his blood sir...or ‘im?” 

 

The girl’s master shot a warning glare over at her and narrowed his bright eyes.

 

“Pardon me, sir. It’s just...it seems to be about more than blood. I’ve never seen you react this way to someone...especially a ‘uman!”

 

Rhys sighed as her words sunk in, shaking him a bit to his core. Maybe she was right? No one had challenged him in centuries and here was this  _ human  _ stringing him along like some helpless puppet. Rhys was the puppet master here though and he wouldn’t stand for it any longer. As he adjusted his pure white bowtie, he head a thought. Feverishly, he began disrobing, causing Gortys to cry out in frustration. After she had just spent all of that time getting him dressed for the evening.

 

“Be a dear and go grab my black dressing gown…” Rhys smirked and waggled his brows up at her. A rather large smile spread across Gortys face as she nodded and rushed off to fetch his robes for him. Rhys knew one surefire way to get this stubborn human to give himself up to him.

 

* * *

Later that evening, Jack Lawrence unknowingly walked straight into the trap Rhys had laid out for him. As he passed through the brothel’s doors and tossed his coat aside as usual, he was met by someone he usually didn’t interact with. Gortys. 

 

“Good evenin’, sir. Would you be so kind as to follow me this way?” Her voice was sweet and soft and made Jack feel a bit like he was floating. So maybe she bewitched him a little bit, but Jack would have been Jack and fought her on it just to be a nuisance. The young, pretty vampire gently took his arm and led him to the staircase that would lead up to Rhys’ private chambers. She extended her long, pale arm out, showing him the way and nodding before bouncing off back behind the bar. Jack’s feet were moving towards an unknown door and he wasn’t sure why he had picked that one but there he was. His hand hesitated for a moment and let out a small gasp as he heard Rhys’ voice from the other side.

 

“Please do come in, Mr. Lawrence. No use in lingering out in the hallway.”

 

Jack clenched his jaw a few times before taking a deep, quiet breath and finally stepped into the room. The breath he took came out with a quick, choppy noise as he laid eyes on Rhys. The vampire was sprawled across a large bed, a long, black, silk robe draped carelessly over his body. There was beautiful red and silver stitchings all across it depicting flowers but Jack wasn’t looking at the designs in the robe. His eyes were taking in Rhys. The fabric clung around his waist where it had been tied but one of the vampire’s shoulders were exposed as well as his legs and part of his upper chest. Just enough to lure the human in and make him want more. As Jack crept farther into the room, Rhys slowly sat up and let the garment fall farther down, exposing more of his beautiful, pale body.

 

“I’m so thrilled to see you’ve returned this evening.” Rhys kept his tone calm and cool, playing a bit coy like he wasn’t lying half exposed to this man. Jack was biting at his lower lip as his heterochromatic eyes scanned the vampire. Suddenly, it was Jack who was feeling a bit thirsty. Rhys noticed the man had dark circles under his eyes and he gave a faint laugh.

 

“Not sleeping much these past few nights, Mr. Lawrence?”

 

Jack’s attention snapped back to reality at Rhys’ words and he narrowed his eyes a bit.

 

“Not particularly...I keep having dreams.” A triumphant smirk spread across Rhys’ face as he waited for him to continue. “You seem to be visiting me in my sleep, princess.” Jack laughed weakly, finally reaching the foot of the bed. Rhys scooted to the edge to meet him and sat up on his knees, staring down at the human.

 

“Are you sure you aren’t dreaming of me because you  _ want _ to?”

  
“What makes you think I want you- want to!” Jack cleared his throat, quickly correcting his slip up and clenched his jaw, looking directly into Rhys’ brilliant golden eyes. He wouldn’t be intimidated by anyone, not even this vampire. Jack raised his chin up, a soft smirk on his lips as he waited for Rhys’ reply. Rhys also smirked and laughed again, this human was too precious, thinking he could resist Rhys. Pale hands began fiddling with the tie that held his robe on and once it was undone, Rhys slowly let the silk garment slid from his body, exposing his totally nude flesh.

 

“Don’t you, though?” Rhys whispered out, gently caressing Jack’s face with his cold hand.

 

Jack’s knees felt weak as Rhys did this and he leaned into his touch. His heart was beating so fast and loud, he swore he could hear it as their silence filled the room. As the heat spread to his face and his breathing picked up, Jack couldn’t take it anymore. He took hold of the vampires waist and pushed him back onto the bed, crawling after him, but Rhys was faster. As the human tried to dominate him, Rhys quickly flipped them around so Jack was beneath him, his back pressing into the soft bed.

 

“Consent to me, my pet and I’ll make those dreams come true.” Rhys hissed playfully and smiled as he watched Jack’s eyes widen. An ultimatum he knew the human couldn’t resist. Jack began to protest but his voice gave out as Rhys began caressing him through his trousers. Jack’s head pressed back into the bed as he let out a soft moan, his back arching a bit. He wanted to hold out and tell him no but god, did he want that stupid smirking bloodsucker.

 

“And if I don’t? What then, cupcake?” Jack laughed and rolled his hips up, forcing himself farther into Rhys’ hand. The vampire laughed and smiled as sweetly as possible down at him.

 

“Then you’ll just have to keep dreaming about me forever, Mr. Lawrence. And I can assure you, forever is a  _ very _ long time.”

 

The man’s mouth fell open a bit as he thought on the vampires words. Rhys watched his face as he seemed to go through a battle with himself. Humans...so stubborn at times. Rhys admired that about them though. Oh, to be alive again and feel that will to fight, to survive. After a long moment, Jack finally sighed and nodded. He raised a shaky hand up and slipped it behind Rhys’ neck, pulling him close as he whispered.

 

“ _ Bite me  _ then,” and laughed, falling back onto the bed. Rhys closed his mouth as he smiled and ran his tongue over his fangs, shaking his head down at Jack. Such a cheeky man. An overwhelming hunger ran over Rhys as he was finally given permission to bite this human. His eyes seem to light up even more and Jack felt slightly afraid as he watched the vampire’s face change from seductive to predatory, like he was hunting him.

 

Rhys took hold of Jack by his neck, gently cupping the back of it with one hand and pulled his back from the bed so he was sitting slightly up. A quick hand undid the band around the human’s hair and soon his long, dark locks were sprawled out all around the bed sheets beneath them. He was a very beautiful human, Rhys could only imagine what he’d look like as a vampire. Rhys gripped at his neck a bit harder, forcing him to tilt his head back, opening up his neck to him. Carefully, he brushed aside Jack’s long hair and ran a fingernail across the throbbing veins in his flesh.

 

“Never in all my years walking this earth Mr. Lawrence have I smelled anyone as sweet and delectable as you.” Rhys flicked his eyes up just for a moment to meet the human’s. “I hope you’ll enjoy this as much as I will.” The sincerity in his voice threw Jack but before he had time to speak, Rhys had descended upon him and Jack let out a deep moan as he felt the vampire’s fangs finally sink into him.

 

It was euphoric bliss, for the both of them. Rhys had been right, his blood was the best he had truly ever tasted, so much so he felt as though he was losing control of himself. The need for more and more of this man’s blood starting to take over. Jack was panting and moaning, his hands holding on tightly to Rhys’ wrist that held his neck as he felt himself being drained. It had only been a few moments but to each of them it felt like eternity. Rhys was sinking himself farther into Jack’s flesh when he heard a horrid sound come from the human.

 

“Stop.”

 

With a hiss, Rhys flew back, begrudgingly pulling his fangs from his yummy treat. His back hit against one of the bedposts and he stared wide eyed down at the laughing human on his bed. Rhys couldn’t help but lick his blood stained lips as he saw two deep crimson lines running down the man’s neck. Why had he stopped him…

 

Jack was still laughing as he sat up on the bed, falling for a moment but quickly catching himself. He was a bit woozy but he wouldn’t let that stop him from having his moment. Once he felt balanced, he slipped from the bed and began adjusting his clothing, even tying his hair back up. Rhys watched with the most confused look on his face, his eyebrows knitting together.

 

“Ooooh, Rhysie. I said you could bite me,” Jack began and smirked back at the waiting vampire. “I didn’t say for how long though. I was just giving you a  _ little _ taste.”

 

Rhys let out a scoffed laugh, disbelief and a bit of anger flashing across his face. He watched through narrowed eyes as Jack ran his thumb over his bleeding neck and slowly coated his lips with the still warm liquid, keeping eye contact with Rhys the whole time. Rhys’ whole body jerked and his fingers dug into the bedpost as he tried to keep himself from killing this fool. Jack casually approached him and leaned up on his toes, harshly pressing his lips to the vampires and forcing his tongue into his mouth, his blood entering along with it. Rhys stiffened and growled, pushing the man away from him and quickly wrapped himself up in his robe. Another damn game.

 

As Jack smirked, watching him redress, he licked the rest of the blood from his lips and cackled loudly. 

 

“Now I guess it’ll be you who is dreaming about me, huh?” Jack smiled and bowed briefly as he headed for the bedroom door, opening it half way. He paused and turned, tilting his head a bit. “Wait, do you even dream? Like, I know you’re pulse-challenged but do you have the capacity to dream anymore? Aah, well, either way,” Jack shrugged and leaned on his hand that was holding the door open and smiled, “I’m sure you’ll be thinking of me and  _ often, _ now that you’ve got a taste of me. Until next time, my darling blood-fiend.” Jack winked and disappeared behind the door, closing it after him.

 

Rhys sat there on the bed, shock washing over him as what just happened set in on him. He fell back onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling, a long sigh escaping him. 

 

“If there is indeed a next,” Rhys said a loud to no one, “I’m going to kill him, I swear.”

  
Slowly, a smile cracked across the vampires lips, his fangs digging softly into his lower lip. Leave it to some arrogant,  audacious , crass human to make Rhys feel something again. He would be counting down the nights until Mr. Lawrence returned to him and had a feeling he would be eagerly awaiting their next reunion as well. If it was games he wanted, Rhys had all the time in the world to play them with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's be real here, Jack is a bottom in this AU XD.


	10. The Man with Many Faces…All Handsome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> PROMPT THING: RHYS DRESSES UP AS JACK FOR HALLOWEEN THINKING IT'LL BE REALLY ORIGINAL BUT SURPRISE! EVERYONE IS DRESSED AS JACK. There ends up being a jack competition and the person w best outfit wins something of their choice from Jack (Jack has no say in it, he didn't know it was happening until it was too late 

“This has got to be the dumbest-”

 

“Vaughn! Not helpful!”

 

“Aah, let me finish...the dumbest idea in Hyperion history. There, that’s all.” Vaughn rolled his eyes and crumpled up the piece of paper he was reading and tossed it at his roommate's head. Rhys yelped softly and glared over at his friend, his flesh hand reaching for the paper and undoing it. His heterochromatic eyes scanned the text on it as a huge smile spread across his face.

 

“A Handsome Jack Halloween look alike contest. What could possibly be dumb about that?”

  
“ _ Everything _ .” Vaughn stated plainly and sipped at his morning coffee, ignoring the mean looks Rhys was throwing his way. “Plus the fact that they’re claiming Handsome Jack himself will grant the winner  _ anything _ they want. That’s just asking for trouble.”

 

Rhys let out an excited breath and sat back on the carpeted floor, looking over all the materials he had gathered earlier in the morning to make his costume. He nibbled at his lip as he wracked his brain trying to figure out where to start. Vaughn peeked over his glasses at his friend, trying to seem uninterested, his eyes quickly returning to the newspaper in his hand. After a short moment, Rhys let out a faint whimper and smiled over at his friend.

“Want to help meeeeee?”

Vaughn groaned and let the paper fall from his hands, his coffee mug slamming down as he rose to his feet. He knew Rhys would ask since he was good at this sorta stuff.

 

“Oh my god, you are totally going to win. Much like Handsome Jack, you want everyone to do everything for you while you just sit there and look pretty, Rhys!” Vaughn teased as he plopped down on the floor next to his best bro. He of course was going to help him, but he was going to complain at least some of the time.

 

Rhys blinked for a moment and smiled, crossing his hands together and holding them up near his face.

 

“Awww, thanks buddy.”

 

“That wasn’t a compliment!”

  
  
  


“This has got to be the stupidest-”

* * *

 

“Sir…”

 

“Woah princess, let me finish. The stupidest thing we’ve ever done, in the history of like, forever.”

 

A long, resentful sigh escaped the pretty young blonde that stood in front of Handsome Jack’s desk. 

 

“Sir,” she began, her tone cautious as she explained the situation once again. “This was partly  _ your _ idea. You approved this  _ months _ ago.”

 

Handsome Jack sat up in his chair and began poking one of his large fingers down against his desk, hitting a piece of paper that read something about some sort of costume contest. He wasn’t sure. He skimmed it.

 

“Yeah, well of course I want everyone to dress up as yours truly, but what’s this crap about me granting the winner whatever the hell they want, Meg?!”

 

The woman called Meg let out another sigh, more annoyance behind this one. She adjusted the clipboard in her folded arms and raised a brow down at her boss. Meg was one of the few people who could sass Jack and he actually enjoyed, let alone tolerated it.

 

“It’s a morale booster for the employees sir, you can deal with it. Besides,” she smiled sweetly and walked around the side of the desk, leaning across it to hand Jack the paperwork to sign for the event. “Do you really think anyone is going to ask for anything extreme? Everyone is scared of you.”

 

Jack blinked and nodded a bit, he hadn’t considered this. With a defeated sigh, the CEO scribbled his name across the line that read ‘approved’ and dropped his pen before slapping Meg’s ass. The younger woman jumped a bit and clenched her jaw as she glared back at her boss. Handsome Jack smiled wide and wiggled his fingers at her in farewell.

 

“Thanks doll, love you!” Jack winked and spun his chair back towards his desk, diving back into his work.

 

Meg shook her head and laughed a bit, her stunning green eyes rolling at the man’s actions. Anyone else and she would have filled a sexual harassment lawsuit against him, but truth be told, she sorta liked it when Handsome Jack did it.

 

“Oh, and sir?” Meg stopped at Jack’s office door and smiled at him. “It’s tomorrow afternoon and you need to be present as you are one of the judges.” Before Jack had time to speak another word, his PA was out the door.

 

“Goddamn it.”

* * *

  
The afternoon of the contest was finally here and Rhys was backstage, nervously pacing around, waiting for his name to be called. What the hell was he doing? This was how he was going to present himself to Handsome Jack!? Though as he looked around at the other contestants, his confidence grew. Most of their outfits were pretty poorly made. Rhys’ outfit itself was pretty damn good, thanks to Vaughn but he was immensely proud of his Handsome Jack mask. He hand crafted it himself and even rigged the port on the side of his head so it acted as the clamp to hold it on, the other clamps just for show. Sometimes he was pretty clever.

 

There was just one other person backstage with him that had a real shot at winning. A guy who had spent years and countless amounts of money on plastic surgeries to look just like Jack. He wasn’t even one of the CEO’s doppelgangers, just a really,  _ really _ big fan. Rhys thought that was a bit of an unfair advantage but nevertheless, he was determined to go through with this. As a voice came over the loudspeakers explaining what was about to take place, Vaughn appeared from behind the curtain separating them from the audience and judges. Rhys smiled and ran to meet his friend, his nerves starting to take over.

 

“Hey, you made it!”

 

Vaughn smiled and held Rhys back at arm's length, admiring his work.

 

“Well of course, couldn’t let you walk out there without a proper once over.” Vaughn slapped at Rhys’ shoulder in a supportive way and nodded. “You look creepily good. I think you have a real shot at this bro!”

 

“Thanks Vaughn, I couldn’t have done it without you-”

 

“...And of course, the winner of today’s Handsome Jack Halloween look alike contest will receive the request they wrote down on their contestant applications! No questions asked!”

 

Rhys paused and let out a frustrated groan, his mech hand slamming into his head over and over again. Vaughn knitted his brows together and took a step back as he watched his friend.

 

“Um, are you...okay?”

 

Rhys clenched his jaw tight and yelled inside of his mouth, trying to stay as quiet as he could. Finally, he drew a breath and lowered his head.

 

“I forgot...to write  _ anything _ down on my application...I am an idiot.”

 

Vaughn perked up and shrugged a bit, tapping Rhys’ arm again.

 

“Don’t worry bro, I got you covered. I’ll take care of it.”

 

Rhys didn’t have time to tell Vaughn what to write as Meg came back to make sure everyone was ready and had them start lining up. He figured Vaughn would know just what to write and he let out a breath, trying to calm himself down. Showtime!

 

As all the contestants paraded around and tried their best to impress Handsome Jack and the other judges, Jack was already becoming bored. He made the most bizarre face when he saw the guy who looked just a little but too much like him, but not even in a good way. He was about ready to say fuck this and get up to leave when a flash of yellow and black metal peeking out from under a replica jacket of his caught his eye. It was Rhys’ cybernetic arm.

 

Jack followed the arm up to it’s owner and let out a wolf whistle as he leaned across the judge's table and pointed.

 

“Mmmh, bingo. Got our winner right there ladies and gentlemen. That cutie with,” Jack leaned in more and squinted a bit, “what looks to be one of our cybernetic arms,  _ niiiiiice _ .”

 

“Sir, come on, it needs to at least be fair. You can’t just pick him because he’s cute!” Meg warned and frowned a bit hoping he would take this seriously. Jack narrowed his eyes and groaned, throwing his arms up before crossing them over his chest. Where was the fun in this whole stupid event if he didn’t eve get to pick the one he wanted. At least he could eye-fuck this kid without Meg interrupting that, or so he thought. Before too long, the contest was over and it was time for the judges to make their decisions, Meg dragging him away from his eye-candy. Rhys hadn’t even noticed, he couldn’t bring himself to make eye contact the whole time.

 

Jack cast his vote for Rhys but Meg quickly reminded him once again it had to be based on more than the contestants fuckability.

 

“Fine. Suck all the fun and joy out of this for me. You lot just pick then!” Jack barked and slapped at his clipboard, sending it flying to the ground as he got up and left. He didn’t even want to do this stupid event, fucking Meg.

* * *

Rhys stood on the stage as he was awarded second place. Ugh, so close and yet. Creepy plastic surgery Jack won, of course. He received his commemorative signed Handsome Jack photo and quietly slipped off into the audience to try and find Vaughn. He needed help getting out of all this. As he made his way through the crowd, he felt someone step uncomfortably close to him.

 

“If it’s any consolation, kiddo, I would have picked  _ you _ ,” came an all too familiar voice. Rhys spun around, his face draining of all colour as he saw his boss standing before him. He must have looked ridiculous to Handsome Jack and Rhys’ previous paleness faded as his cheeks flushed bright red. Rhys was thankful the mask covered this shade change.

 

“H-handsome Jack, sir! Hi,” Rhys blurted out all too quickly and pulled off his makeshift Jack mask, trying to give the man before him a cool smile. Handsome Jack laughed and snatched the mask from the younger man’s hands and began examining it.

 

“This is actually very well made, pumpkin. I’m impressed.” Jack held it up in front of him and peered through one of the eyeholes, smiling at Rhys. All Rhys could do was smile and nod, his nerves too on end to say or do anything else. After a moment, Jack laughed and handed it back to Rhys. As Rhys took it, he suddenly felt the pressure of a hand around his wrist, pulling him in, followed by a pair of lips being pressed to his ear.

 

“Put it back on and meet me in my office in fifteen minutes for your prize, kitten. First place wanted a pay raise, what an idiot right? Could have literally asked for anything and he picked money. He mentioned something about more cosmetic work, I don’t know, I tuned him out. But you,” Handsome Jack purred softly and quickly bit at the programmer’s earlobe. “You asked for something  _ much _ more interesting and let’s call it, holiday spirit that I’m giving it to you.” It  _ probably _ helped that Rhys was cute as hell and  _ probably _ also because of course Jack wanted a chance to sleep with a good looking guy dressed as himself.  _ Duh _ .

 

“See you then,” and with that Jack left Rhys as quickly as he had come. Rhys was left speechless, his mouth hanging open and eyes bulging from his head. He was joking,  _ right _ ? And what exactly had Vaughn written down!?

* * *

Arriving just as he was told to, Rhys sheepishly stood outside the CEO’s office. He was about to enter the room but stopped, remembering to put the mask back on. Once that was secure, he quietly cleared his throat and tapped his knuckles against the door a few times.

 

“Come iiiiiiiinnnn!” Jack called out in a sweet, singsongy voice that made Rhys’ heart flutter for some reason. When he pushed into the room, he nearly collapsed against the door as he caught sight of his boss. Handsome Jack was sitting in his enormous chair, feet crossed up on the desk, completely nude sans a loose fitted tie he was playing with and a wicked smirk on his lips. Rhys swallowed dryly and quickly closed the door behind him, his feet carrying him forward towards the other man. He nearly choked when he saw the tie had little pumpkins all over it. Jack let out an almost bored sigh and glanced over a small note card that had Vaughn’s handwriting on it.

 

“A lapdance from Handsome Jack wearing nothing but a halloween tie. Play some sexy ass music in the background, I don’t know.” Jack tossed the card aside and raised a curious brow up at Rhys as he drew closer. Rhys flinched a bit, feeling as though his soul was trying to escape his body. If he lived through this whole experience, he was going to murder his best friend. Or...maybe...not.

 

Jack stood up, baring himself fully to his employee and Rhys slapped his flesh hand over his mouth to keep himself from making any embarrassing sounds. Holy shit...Jack was um, every bit as impressive as Rhys had thought he would be. The CEO laughed and gently patted at the seat, flashing his eyebrows at Rhys.

 

“Take a seat,  _ Rhysie _ .” Jack grinned and Rhys nearly melted into himself. The way Jack practically purred out his name, this couldn’t be happening. He wasn’t sure how, but Rhys finally made his way up the steps and cautiously sunk down into Handsome Jack’s own personal office chair. Maybe this was some cruel joke and Jack was going to murder him just for fun for coming in second. If he was going to die though, at least he had a nice view.

 

Rhys watched with wide eyes as Jack practically pranced in front of him, that fucking grin plastered across his face. Rhys bit his lower lip as Jack reached over to his desk, hitting a button and music began to fill the large room. A slow, moody, bass heavy beat echoed around them and Jack began swaying his hips. Handsome Fucking Jack was swaying around like a drunk woman at a strip club who thought she could dance. It was a trainwreck and heaven at the same time. Rhys was living for this moment. The younger man held his breath as Jack placed his hands on either side of the chair's armrests and leaned in close, his eyes looking over the mask that covered Rhys’ face.

 

“Well, hello there  _ handsome, _ ” Jack laughed,  _ really _ laughed and it made Rhys smile. At least Jack seemed to be enjoying this as much as he was. Jack leaned in closer to Rhys, the bottom of the tie around the CEO’s neck dragging across Rhys’ leg. Rhys shivered a bit and pressed himself farther back into the chair, his heart rate picking up.

 

“Nice um, tie. Very f-festive.”

 

Jack cracked a smile and shook his head, ignoring the obviously nervous tone in Rhys’ voice. It just added to his cute factor as Jack watched him shrink into himself and this only egged Jack on more. He quickly spun around and leaned his back into Rhys’ chest, pressing his bare ass down into Rhys’ lap. Rhys couldn’t help but let out a startled moan, his hand reaching up to cover his mouth once again as the goddamn CEO of Hyperion continued to grind against him. The programmer screwed his eyes shut, trying to stay calm but it didn’t work. Jack paused for a moment and looked back and down at Rhys.

 

“That a witch’s broom in your pants or are you just really enjoying this?” Jack looked back over his shoulder, meeting Rhys’ eyes and winked. Rhys made an almost gagging sound as he looked at the CEO. He was starting to sweat and was sincerely wishing he hadn’t made the mask so efficient in covering his face.

 

As if reading his mind, Jack spun around and spread his legs wide so he could sit on Rhys’ knees. As his boss's hands slipped around his neck, Rhys began to panic. This was it, he was going to strangle him to death like he had done to so many others. Rhys closed his eyes tightly, waiting to feel the life slip from him but instead, those hands were slipping up and over the mask. A quick click and Rhys was free, his heated face being blasted by the cool air of the room, it was an instant relief. How did Handsome Jack manage this day in and day out? The thought drifted from the younger man’s mind as Jack sat up straight in his lap and stared at him. 

 

Rhys’ eyes began looking around the room and he coughed a little. Jack was just...staring. A moment or two passed and finally Jack’s body was moving again, his nude body pressing hard against Rhys’ regrettably clothed form.

 

“You are actually very handsome, you know?” Came Jack’s voice softly and Rhys let out a small gasp, staring down at his boss. “No more hiding that face from me, okay pumpkin? You should come by my office every once in awhile.” Rhys just swallowed quietly and nodded, his fingernails digging into the fabric of the chair as Handsome Jack began kissing and biting his neck.

  
They continued on like that for a short while until Jack decided he was too turned on by the costumed man beneath him and took him home for a real Halloween treat. Rhys was really fucking happy he came second,  _ twice _ that day.


	11. In Bloom Side Story - Stress Management

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cheekyjake said:  
> Okay, so like. Its just a normal day kinda shit and Jack has had a long day at work and Rhys is like hey buddy let me help idk my innocence is overpowering ლ(́◉◞౪◟◉‵ლ) but yes in bloom sin is what I need more of in my life.
> 
> It is one of my sweet flower child's birthday and they request a little something special for their special day ;D so of course being the sinful flower mom that I am, HERE IS SOME IN BLOOM SIN FOR YOUR READING PLEASURE.
> 
> x.x; I am still just a cinnamon roll, NOT A SINNAMON ROLL SO DON'T EXPECT MUCH. *hides* I love you, Jake xx Happy birthday (:

It was getting pretty late in the evening and Jack still wasn’t home. Usually he would have called or texted Rhys to let him know to head to bed without him, but the cybernetic young man hadn’t heard anything from him since lunch time. As much as Jack insisted on him going to bed without him, Rhys just couldn’t do it. Instead he was curled up in Jack’s study reading up on how to cross splice flowers together to get hybrids. It sounded lame but it was actually really interesting and Rhys wanted to try his hand at it.

 

Rhys had started to doze off though, the book slipping from his hands when he was suddenly jerked out of his partial sleep by the loud slamming of Jack’s front door. Rhys scrambled to get to his feet, his long legs getting tangled up in his blanket and he hit the ground with an equally loud noise.

 

“Ow…” Rhys whispered quietly and tried to recompose himself before anyone saw him like that. If someone had broken in to rob the place or murder someone, Rhys would have been an easy, clumsy target.

 

“Rhys?” 

 

_ Oh thank goodness _ Rhys thought as he heard the familiar sound of Jack’s voice echoing down at the end of the hallway. He ran to meet his boyfriend, a warm smile on his lips as he approached. By the sound of his voice, Jack’s day was not a pleasant one. When Rhys entered the main room of the apartment, he was caught right away by the waist and his back was slammed against the nearest wall. Jack’s hands and mouth were all over him. Yeah, it was a tough day indeed.

 

“Haha, hey there,  _ aaah _ , handsome. Welcome home.” Rhys tilted his head down trying to meet his boyfriend’s eyes and once he did, Jack smiled weakly and pressed his forehead to the other boys.

 

“You’re a sight for sore fucking eyes babe, did you know that?” Jack scoffed and took a step back, looking Rhys over slowly. The kid was wearing his old, tattered Hyperion tshirt that at this point had been pulled and tugged so many times, it sat loosely off one of Rhys’ shoulders. Accompanying the shirt was a small pair of teal pajama shorts and those damn thigh high socks he insisted on wearing even though secretly, Jack thought the design was hideous. He guessed though, on Rhys, anything would look good.

 

“You know pants exist right? Not that I’m complaining about coming home to  _ this _ .” Jack grinned and ran his pointer finger slowly over the exposed part of Rhys’ inner thigh. The younger boy shivered and nibbled at his lip as goosebumps rose up all over his body.

 

“I-I like the option in case I get too hot but still want my ass covered, thank you very much.” Rhys snickered and brought his flesh hand up, cupping Jack’s face and rubbing at his scruff with his thumb.

 

“Pretty bad today?”

 

Jack hated how easily Rhys could read him like a goddamn open book. It was getting harder and harder to hide the effects of working along side his Uncle at Hyperion from him. It wasn’t that Jack didn’t want to share with him or anything like that, just that he didn’t want the kid to worry about him. He let out a heavy sigh and leaned into Rhys’ touch.

 

“I’ll be amazed if I don’t shoot and kill someone by the end of the week. Preferably my uncle, but I can’t say that because then it’s premeditated.” Jack winked and pulled Rhys’ hand closer, kissing at his palm. Rhys just let out a small laugh as he looked Jack’s face over. He looked tired and on edge and he could practically see how tense the older boy was. Then Rhys got an idea and a small smirk pulled across his lips. He took Jack’s hand and began walking backwards down the hallway, Jack in tow.

 

“Well, we wouldn’t want that, now would we?”

 

“ _ Mmmh _ , no. I would. I would very much like that.” Jack laughed and tilted his head as he watched Rhys, the younger boys hips swaying a bit as he took steps back. “What uh, whatcha doing there, pumpkin?”

 

Rhys felt his cheeks flush with heat as he tried to hold onto his confidence. As cliche as it sounded, he always knew one sure fire way to get Jack to relax. Rhys needed to be brave though and push some of his still obvious innocence aside. Regardless of how many times they had been together, Rhys was still a little ball of flustered embarrassment. As he took the last few steps and felt his back brush against their bedroom door, he pulled Jack close by the collar of his shirt and smiled.

  
“I’m going to make you forget all about wanting to murder your dickbag of an uncle,” Rhys laughed and pushed the door open, pulling Jack inside with him. Jack let out a startled yelp as he was tossed onto the bed and immediately sat up on his elbows so he could see Rhys, a knowing grin on his lips. Jack was usually always the one in charge and he didn’t mind that. Really, all his focus during times like that was on just pleasing Rhys, but when Rhys would get like this, oh man, nothing got him harder.

 

“Is that right, Rhysie?”

 

Another small cry escaped the older boy as Rhys grabbed hold of the underside of his knees and pulled his body towards the edge of the bed. Rhys didn’t say anything at first but instead just kept very focused eye contact with Jack as he sunk down in front of him to his knees. Jack watched as his already too short shorts grew smaller, hugging around Rhys’ frame, painting a lovely picture just for him and his mouth fell open. Jack had seen some shit in his handful of years alive, but nothing ever made him feel as weak or excited as watching Rhys get down on his knees. 

 

Rhys knew right away that he had his attention as he watched the bulge grow beneath his pants and he couldn’t help but laugh a bit. Jack shivered as he felt Rhys’ hands run up the length on his legs and rest on his belt buckle, his head slowly nodding.

 

“ _ Yes _ , that’s right, Jack,” Rhys’ voice was so even and commanding, it shut Jack up. He closed his mouth and nodded, lifting himself from the bed when Rhys started tugging at his pants. How the kid could go from his adorable, sleepy boyfriend to intimidating him was something Jack would never get used to, but he liked it. He covered his mouth as Rhys finished yanking his pants off, his now tented boxers still on. Rhys didn’t break eye contact as he did this, his hands now slipping up Jack’s sides, pulling his shirt off. Rhys’ digits felt like fire against his skin, pricking him in the most delicious way as they moved about. Once Jack was free of the shirt, he was greeted by Rhys’ hungry lips. Rhys held his face firmly, his tongue slipping past Jack’s lips and exploring the other boys mouth. Jack’s eyes rolled closed and he allowed himself to melt within their kiss, the stress of his day already beginning to fall away. He nearly cried out as Rhys pulled away and he frowned, watching him laugh and shake his head.

 

“Don’t worry,  _ sir _ ,” Rhys cracked a smile, trying not to break this character he created as he spoke, “Just relax and let me take of you now.” He kissed lazily at Jack’s ear before sliding back down to his knees. Jack couldn’t help but smile at Rhys’ choice of words. Ever since the ball and the first time Rhys had called him that, it sort of became a thing just between them. Jack had started to like it a little bit too much though it seemed. There were a few times people at work had called him sir and he swore he felt his dick twitch, which made for some awkward board member meetings.  _ Thanks for that, kiddo _ Jack thought to himself as he watched his boyfriend. 

 

Rhys sat back on his feet, the fabric of his socks rubbing against his bare skin as he got himself settled in a comfy position. He wanted to please Jack and he could be there for a while...A soft chuckle escaped him as he pulled off Jack’s boxers, exposing the older boy and leaving Jack feeling a bit vulnerable. Jack shifted his hips a bit and let his head fall back as his chest began to rise and fall steadily. Rhys licked his lips as he stared at Jack, his hunger for the other boy growing rapidly and he wasted no more time. Jack didn’t need the foreplay and Rhys was impatient this evening.

 

A startled cry ripped from Jack’s throat as he felt Rhys’ metal digits wrap around the base of his dick while the rest of him was taken into Rhys’ mouth. Rhys had discovered that Jack liked the way the cool metal felt against his hot flesh and made a mental note to do that from now on. Based on the response he was getting from Jack, he stilled enjoyed it. It didn’t take long before Jack fell back onto the bed, his hands running through his hair as he started letting out a lovely string of moans. Rhys was pressing his tongue against the length of Jack’s shaft as he moved his head up and down, his mech hand still working the rest of him. After a few passes like this, Rhys felt confident enough and he removed his hand, sinking himself down farther onto Jack, taking him completely.

 

“Oh fuck, Rhys,” Jack blurted out almost embarrassingly fast and he sat back up, his hands digging into Rhys’ hair, holding him for support. Jack got caught up in the moment as Rhys hollowed out his cheeks and began sucking faster. He gripped Rhys’ hair tightly and started thrusting his hips up, hitting at the back of Rhys’ throat a few times. The kid gagged and pulled back some, shooting a warning glare up at Jack that caused him to back off right away.  _ Shit, that’s right. _ He didn’t need to be in control right now, this was Rhys’ time. He smiled sweetly down at Rhys and mouthed  _ sorry _ in between a few moans, his cheeks turning a brilliant shade of red.

 

Rhys could tell even though he was enjoying this, he was still wound up too tight, still holding onto whatever the day had piled on top of him. He needed more. After a few more, slow sucks, Rhys let Jack slide from his mouth, licking up his shaft and over his already weeping head, enjoying the salty taste. Jack shuddered and closed his eyes as the tightness in his stomach begged for more. He peered out of his blue eye as he felt Rhys stand, the younger boy pressing his flesh hand against Jack’s chest and shoved him back. Jack let himself fall and he grinned up at Rhys as he straddled him, the soft cloth of his socks dragging against his naked skin felt nice. He curved his palm around Rhys’ waist and pulled him closer, his back lifting from the bed as he leaned up to kiss him. Rhys happily met him halfway, pressing his lips all too briefly against Jack’s before he was sitting back up.

 

As Rhys sat on top of Jack having an internal battle with himself, Jack couldn’t stop himself from smiling. There his Rhysie was. He loved, loved,  _ loved _ when Rhys had confidence in himself, but he also loved the adorable, shy kid he fell in love with in that flower shop. Jack took the initiative and started trying to take Rhys’ shorts off when he was promptly stopped by Rhys’ mech hand.

 

“I-I-I wanted to do all the work, r-remember?” Rhys blurted out and bit at his lip as he tried to keep his cool. “If you want me to, that is…”. 

 

It took Jack a few moments to realize what Rhys was implying and his brows flashed up, a surprised look on his face. They had tried this a few times before but it always ended in Rhys getting too flustered and Jack on top. In his defense though, the kid did try. Jack mulled it over in his head for a few seconds before smiled and nodding. He wouldn’t mind a break for once and to be honest, he was pretty exhausted from his day, so Rhys doing all the work for him sounded heavenly. Jack rolled over onto his side and extended himself out as he smirked up at Rhys, his whole body on display for the younger boy.

 

“How do you want me, pumpkin?” 

 

Rhys couldn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes down at Jack and he raised his flesh hand, swiftly bringing it down and slapping it across Jack’s bare ass. Jack could feel the skin welting right away and he whined, glaring over at Rhys in a pouty manner. Hadn’t he taken enough of a beating today? He didn’t have time to protest though as he felt Rhys flip him over and drape his body across Jack’s.

 

“With your ass up and face down in the pillows so you can scream as loud as you want.” 

 

Another shameful moan escaped Jack and he nodded, moving to the position he was told, his hips swaying around the air. Rhys smirked and leaned over him, kissing at his shoulder blades and ribs as he reached for something in the bedside table. Jack felt his heart rate increase as he saw familiar items clutched tightly in Rhys’ hand. It was always a lovely mixture of nervousness and excitement that washed over Jack when they would do this.

 

Rhys finally freed himself from his shorts and boxers, the relief of the pressure causing him to sigh softly. He stroked himself a few times as he grinned down at Jack and let out a faint chuckle. Something about seeing Jack, his handsome Jack like that made him feel powerful. He wondered if this is what Jack felt like when he was running Hyperion. Then again, probably not. There was nothing that compared to the feeling of taking Jack like this, at least not that Rhys was aware of. With a quick movement, Rhys had removed the t-shirt he was wearing leaving him in nothing but his socks. Those were staying, it was cold in the room. Rhys took a quiet breath as he opened the bottle of lube and began tapping out the gel on his fingers to prep his boyfriend. Jack looked back and shook his head as he huffed out his speech.

 

“I don’t need it, kitten. Just  _ you _ ,” he practically growled and Rhys’ mouth fell open. It sent the wildest shiver throughout his body and he nodded, not objecting at all as the desire for the older boy ripped through him like a flame. He shakily slipped a condom on, using the gel he had already gotten from the bottle and slathered it over himself. He placed one hand on Jack’s backside, pulling him farther back towards him and the other hand wrapped around the base of his own dick as he lined himself up. He swallowed quickly and began pressing into Jack, causing him to jerk but Rhys held onto him tightly. Jack pressed his face into a pillow and began biting at it, low hisses passing through his clenched teeth as he tried to ignore the painful feeling growing with each inch that sank into him.

 

If he was going to make it through this, Rhys was going to need to calm down and focus on just Jack, at least at first. It felt too damn good, Jack’s tight heat wrapped around him was like nothing he had ever felt before and really, later they were going to have to talk about doing this more often because Rhys was getting greedy already. He slipped in and out a few more times, feeling Jack loosen around his cock and that’s when he picked up his pace, his thrusts becoming more deliberate and timed. Jack was loving this and he felt that tension building once again in his lower stomach. He dared a glance back at Rhys and let out a breathy laugh. The kid’s face was all red and sweat had started forming at his hairline. His soft, pink lips were parted as he panted for air and sung out Jack’s name. There Rhys was, blossoming for him once again. It was Jack’s favorite thing in the whole world. Rhys caught him staring and smiled down at him, his hands gliding over Jack’s ass and pulled him back down and harder against his dick. Jack cried out and gripped at the sheets, rolling himself back against Rhys’ thrusts. He started to take over and change the pace of Rhys’ movements and Rhys noticed right away, and so he nearly stopped. Jack’s moaning ceased and he looked back at Rhys with a flustered, almost annoyed look on his face.

 

“W-why are you stopping?”   

 

The older, disobedient boy felt the weight of his boyfriend fall over him and he was being pushed back down onto the bed, Rhys’ face only a few inches away from his. Jack could feel the heat radiating off of him.

 

“I told you, sir,” Rhys nipped at his ear and chuckled in a low tone, “I do the work at home, so stop trying to play boss.” Jack yelped as he earned himself another hard slap to the ass. Rhys pulled his hips back up but made sure his torso stayed pressed into the bed. Jack was grinning like a fucking idiot and he rolled his eyes closed, crying out as Rhys began crashing into him, the glorious sound of their skin hitting against one another filling the room. This was exactly what Jack needed, just to let go. He didn’t always need to be in charge and sometimes he needed to be the one taken care of. He was safe here with Rhys and he realized this was the one place he could just let go of all control and so he did. He started pushing back against Rhys’ movements but not altering them this time, just creating a bit more friction for them both.

 

“H-harder, Rhys,” Jack peered back at him and pleaded out through a toothy grin, his cheeks burning up with heat. Rhys screwed his eyes shut and nodded, straightening up a bit before he started slamming into Jack. That was it for Jack, he stopped being difficult and let himself be wrecked by the man he loved. Rhys was doing a brilliant job, hitting just right against the older boy’s prostate and making him see stars. Jack started yelling and moaning so loud, Rhys thought someone might call the cops but he didn’t dare stop. Instead it only made him go faster, his hands running along Jack’s back.

 

“That’s right handsome, let it out.” Rhys encouraged and slowed his thrusts, taking his time so he could get all of Jack’s sweet spots. He was so close and from the sounds Jack was making, he was too. Rhys’ hips we aching now and he carefully reached around Jack, grabbing his dick and slowly started pumping it. Jack arched against him and couldn’t take being down anymore. He lifted himself on all fours and started rolling his hips down and back against Rhys, the movements striking through him like electricity. The younger boy cried out Jack’s name as he came and had to slow himself down, the energy draining from him as he finished. His hand kept moving against Jack though and soon he felt warm liquid coat his hand.

 

Jack’s body was trembling as pleasure crashed over him for a few moments, his body feeling very heavy all of a sudden and he let himself fall on his side against the bed. Rhys tried to stay close to him but he slipped out of Jack when the older boy collapsed, causing them both to whine a little. Rhys’ body felt like jello and he followed Jack’s lead, letting himself drop down onto the bed, causing them both to bounce softly. He looked up at Jack, his breathing still heavy but there was a huge smile on his face and it wouldn’t stop growing. He was actually really proud of himself for being able to finally get through that. Jack watched his elated expression turn a bit smug and he started laughing, his arms grabbing hold of Rhys’ waist and pulling him close.

 

“Goddamn sweetheart,” Jack showered his neck and chest in kisses, praising him for a job well done as they caught their breaths. “I don’t even remember why I was angry...or even how I got here, jesus Rhys,  _ phew _ .” Jack rolled onto his back, wincing a bit at the sudden soreness of his body and pushed his damp hair back. Rhys bit his lip and carefully laid across Jack’s stomach, leaving lazy kisses along his skin as his fingertips traced the freshly healed tattoo on his upper arm.

 

“Then I did my job,” Rhys giggled and quickly bit at Jack’s ribcage, earning a warning glare from his boyfriend. Jack was already pretty ticklish but after they made love, Rhys could barely touch him without sending him into a laughing fit. Jack softly swept Rhys’ hair from his side and smiled lovingly at him.

 

“Thank you, Rhys…” Jack spoke softly and with so much sincerity in his voice, it caught Rhys by surprise. He returned Jack’s smile and nodded, resting his chin on his chest.

 

“Anytime... _ sir _ .”

 

“That’s it, kitten!” Jack exclaimed and sat up, pulling Rhys into his lap and began sucking at his neck, causing Rhys to cry out with laughter. “My turn!”

 

“Can I at least get some water first? I put in a lot of work back there!” Rhys whined and tried to dodge Jack’s kisses, not succeeding very well. Jack just smirked and shook his head, tossing Rhys down onto the bed.

 

“Not uh, kiddo. I’m a demanding boss and I want  _ more _ from you first,” Jack winked and started kissing Rhys over and over again, the younger boy still laughing and complaining.

 

“I thought I was in charge tonight?”

 

“Not anymore! Change in uh,  _ position, _ if you will.” Jack grinned and waggled his brows up a few times.

 

Rhys groaned as Jack laughed at his own joke but soon his lips were pulling into a smile. There his Jack was. The stressed out, overworked, slightly murderous one nowhere to be found. As Jack began rubbing his body against Rhys’, he suddenly wasn’t thirsty for water anymore.

  
“Whatever you say,  _ boss _ .”


	12. Let it Snow (and Snow, and Snow, and Snow)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays kiddos! So as you may or may not know, recently there was a Borderlands Gift Exchange that went on on Tumblr hosted by some very lovely people in the fandom! It was basically a secret Santa type deal where you gifted your art to people. It was a ton of fun and you should check out the official tumblr and see all the great gifts people made! (http://bl-giftexchange.tumblr.com)  
> Anyway! This was my gift, a little short Rhack drabble. Since my giftee saw it already, I am posting it late here now (: enjoy!

When you live on a space station three-hundred sixty-five days a year, you sort of miss out on key things like the weather changing with the seasons. This was something Rhys really missed about living down on an actual planet, the changing of warm summer days into cold, crisp winter nights. Rain, real sunshine, the wind, but most of all, snow. He at least got to experience some of that before moving up to Helios. His boyfriend and CEO of the company he worked for, not so much. Before Handsome Jack took over as the boss of Hyperion, he lived on a planet that didn’t get season changes, it was sunny like, all the time. Rhys had asked him once if he ever experience a snow covered Christmas and Jack just scoffed and rolled his eyes replying, ‘Yeah, of course! Every year on TV when they would have those marathons of shitty holiday movies, kiddo’.

 

As they rolled into the month of December, Rhys devised a plan to get Jack down to Pandora whilst it was snowing. He had kept a close eye on the weather forecasts, trying to find the day with the most snow and once he pinpointed it, he set his plan into motion. He arranged everything for them, their transportation down, the clothing they would need for the harsh weather and he even secured a little cabin just outside of Frostburn Canyon. Something far enough away from all the craziness the area had to offer but still in the heart of the snow. He wasn’t sure why he was so deadset on making this happen. Perhaps something in him wanted Jack to experience a bit of  _ normalcy _ in his life. Despite his constant assholeish attitude towards everyone and his questionable methods, he really did put in the work at Hyperion. He stayed late nights and worked every single holiday since his daughter had passed. It was time for Jack to get a holiday and Rhys was going to give it to him, whether the older man liked it or not.

 

“Why...on earth...do you want to spend Christmas on  _ Pandora _ of all places? And during a predicted snow storm that’s said to completely cover entire towns?!” Jack mused and pressed himself back into his big, yellow chair as he stared up at his boyfriend. “What did I do to piss you off, cupcake?”

 

The younger man let out an annoyed groan and placed his open palms on the desk in front of him, leaning towards the other man.

 

“Don’t be an ass,  _ ass _ ,” Rhys sighed out and shook his head as they exchanged a knowing glance. Jack was teasing him and Rhys knew it. “Come on, let’s switch it up a little.” Rhys smirked softly and made his way around the desk, keeping his mismatched eyes on the CEO. “A private cabin, just the two of us…” He swept behind the other man and began firmly massaging his broad shoulders, pulling a relaxed sigh from him. “No pesky late night phone calls from work,” a hard push into a knot in Jack’s shoulder and he was putty in Rhys’ hand. “I may have also picked up a new pair of lacy, red stockings for the occasion that would look dazzling against all that white snow. Plus, everything is already taken care of,  _ soooo _ it would be such a waste  _ not _ to go.”

 

The older man chuckled and turned his head a bit to look up at Rhys, his mask creasing as a single brow shot up. Jack absolutely hated the cold and there were reasons he had never seen snow; he didn’t want to. Rhys was very persuasive though and Jack let out a sigh, grabbing hold on the man’s waist, pulling him into his lap. Rhys let out a faint cry and giggled down at him as his arms wrapped around Jack’s neck.

 

“Is that a  _ yes _ ?”

 

“Well, after you put in all that hard work, I’d be a dick to say no, wouldn’t I, babe?” Jack winced as Rhys let out a high pitched squeal and began clapping and bouncing around in his lap. He grumbled and rubbed at his ear as he let out a sigh.

  
“When do we leave?”

 

“Day after tomorrow. We’ll spend the three days there and return back to Helios the morning after Christmas,” Rhys proudly announced, happy that he had planned ahead for everything in case Jack had questions. Jack just nodded and slapped at Rhys’ knee, giving him a warning glare.

 

“Don’t forget to pack those stockings. I want something good to unwrap Christmas morning.” Jack clicked his tongue and leaned up, pecking Rhys’ cheek. The younger man laughed and nodded, his cheeks a bit red.

 

“You got it,  _ boss _ .”

* * *

When the morning of their trip finally came, Jack was regretting his decision to go as Rhys threw article after article of clothing at him. They were going to be gone a few days and Rhys had packed enough clothes for a month. Jack sighed as he slipped into yet another thermal overshirt and fell across their bed with a huff.

 

“Is all of this really necessary, kiddo? I’ve gained fifteen pounds just by putting all this crap on!” Jack tossed one of the scarves he was given into the air and watched it float down to the ground. Rhys sighed as he finished loading up their suitcases and hopped onto the bed, using his body weight to close the case and lock it shut. Once that was done, he smoothed back his hair and smiled wide.

 

“It’s not crap, we need  _ all _ of this. It’s going to be like, negative thirty degrees and that’s the high for the week! The cabin is weather sealed so we won’t have to wear all this in there but when we are outside, all of this stuff is essential to not turning into ice cubes.” Rhys laughed as he picked Jack’s scarf up off the floor and quickly pulled it around the other man’s neck, slowly pulling his body up from the bed. “So quit complaining and let’s just try and enjoy ourselves. Besides, you said you wanted something to unwrap, right? Gotta have layers then, handsome.” Rhys finished wrapping the scarf around him probably and let go, Jack just letting his body fall back against the bed. He smirked as he watched Rhys leave the room with one of the suitcases and shook his head.

 

“Sassy little fuck…” Jack muttered to himself as he rolled off the bed and sighed, grabbing the other suitcase and followed after Rhys.

 

The shuttle ride down to Pandora was like a sauna. They kept the shuttles heated during the winter time and since they were headed to the other side of the planet, it took them much longer to get there. Jack complained the whole time, fanning himself with the book Rhys intended to read on the way down and pulling at his clothes. 

 

“I’m going to die of heat stroke before we even reach the damn ground, Rhys. There’s no way we need  _ all _ these layers,” Jack began lecturing him and Rhys just took it all with a smirk, watching through the windows as they grew closer and closer to the planet. He couldn’t even see the ground, every square inch covered in freshly fallen snow. When the shuttle finally touched down and they stepped outside, Jack’s griping stopped. Rhys had planned it all out so they would be there for the heaviest snowfall days, but hopefully miss the giant storm, the two departing the evening before, but there was still so much snow, Jack was convinced they landed right in the middle of the storm. 

 

“Pfft, this is nothing, Jack. Don’t be such a baby,” Rhys teased as he slipped his gloves on and did his jacket up tighter. Jack just grumbled something fussy under his breath and followed his bratty boyfriend to the car. It was a short drive to the cabin they were staying at and once they were there and settled, Jack convinced Rhys to stay in for the rest of the day, that they would have more fun if they stayed in...He had been right.

* * *

On Christmas Eve morning, they finally set out to enjoy the thing they had come down for; snow. Rhys insisted that they walk instead of drive the car, just in case it got stuck in the snow but also to give Jack the full, freezing experience. Luckily for them, it had snowed all throughout the night and the ground was covered in fresh powder, so outside really did look like a true winter wonderland.

 

Rhys turned to look back at Jack as they walked and pressed a gloved hand to his mouth, laughing at the sight. The older man was having a hard time it seemed making his way through the fresh snow. They were headed for a Christmas market to pick up a few last minute gifts for some people around the office. God knew Jack’s PA Meg and his body double Tim deserved it for all the shit they had to put up from the CEO. After Rhys was satisfied with their purchases, they grabbed something warm to eat, picked up a few bottles of Glühwein and headed back towards the cabin.

 

As they walked silently through the falling snow, an idea popped into Rhys’ head. He smiled at Jack and handed him the bags without a word, causing a look of confusion to spread across the older man’s face. He took the bags with a sigh, mumbling something about Rhys being lazy and kept walking. A wicked grin pulled across Rhys’ lips as he quietly knelt down, packing snow into his hands, creating a decent sized white ball.

 

“Hey, Jack!” echoed Rhys’ voice from behind Jack and he spun around with a ‘hmm?’ only to be greeted by a stinging coldness engulfing his face. He froze, the bags in his hands dropping down beside his feet and he let out an annoyed growl as he wiped the snow from his face. He flashed Rhys a menacing smile and began stalking towards him.

 

“Oh Rhys, I’m going to assume that was an accident and- “

 

Jack was cut off as another snowball came flying right at him, hitting him square in the neck, causing snow to fall beneath his clothing. He let out startled screech and began pulling at his sweater and shirt, trying to get it to fall out. Rhys had fallen to the ground laughing as he watched his boyfriend flail around, the sight of which caused Jack’s anger to grow. Before Rhys had time to defend himself, a small flurry of snowballs were raining down on him. The younger man let out a scream as he scrambled to his feet, running behind a nearby tree for cover.

 

“Ohohohoho, no, no, Rhysie. Get back out here and fight me like a man! You started this, now end it,” Jack taunted, tossing a snowball up and down in his hand as he carefully approached the spot Rhys was hiding in. Rhys was knelt down, quickly gathering up snow and adding to the small arsenal he had already created of snowballs.

 

“If it’s a snowball fight you want babe, then get ready. You’re out of your depth on this one!” Rhys called back, the playfulness in his tone was clear as day. They actually both seemed like they were enjoying this. Rhys peaked his head out only to quickly duck back, narrowly avoiding a hit. He watched as the crushed snowball fell from the tree trunk and he gulped. Man, Jack had a good arm. He waited a moment and then looked again, his brows drawing together when he didn’t see Jack anywhere.

 

“What the…”

 

“Tsk, tsk, pumpkin. You should know to always watch your back. Big mistake.”

 

Rhys’ eyes screwed shut as he heard Jack’s voice behind him and he sharply inhaled as he waited for that painfully cold attack to hit him; he was caught. He felt the cold on his back, however it wasn’t how he had expected. He slowly opened his eyes, letting out a confused ‘huh’ as he was met with Jack’s smug grin. The older man had pulled him down into the snow with him and was hovering over him now. Jack just threw his head back and let out a triumphant laugh. Rhys’ eyes narrowed slowly and he just started shaking his head, mocking Jack’s laughter.

 

“Yeah, yeah, you got me. Try not to gloat too much,” Rhys teased and pushed Jack off of him with a pouty huff. Jack fell back onto his ass and placed a hand over his stomach as he continued to laugh.

 

“Oh man, I wish you could have seen your face, you looked like I was about to murder you or something.” Jack smirked and chuckled a bit of loose snow at him. Rhys huffed again and slapped it away, tossing some at him as well.

 

“Come on, stop that. You know I don’t like to lose…” Rhys glared and stood up, slapping the snow off of his body and recomposing himself. He stopped though when he looked down at Jack, a perplexed look on the older man’s face. Rhys reached his hand down and pulled him up, tilting his head as he spoke. “What?”

 

“So, is it like a points system ooor?” Jack laughed a little as Rhys narrowed his eyes at him and he groaned, rolling his eyes. “I’ve never been in a snowball fight before, I don’t know the rules!” Jack barked out defensively and looped an arm around Rhys’ neck, pulling him in closer so they steal a little of each other’s warmth. Rhys just laughed, patting one gloved hand against his chest and nodding.

 

“Yes baby,  _ you won _ . Congratulations.” Rhys’ tone was a little salty but he leaned up on his feet to give Jack a peck on the cheek. Jack just grinned and nuzzled his face into Rhys’ hair before dropping down to his ear, whispering to him in a playful voice.

  
“Mmh, what’s my gift for winning?”

 

“Oh, I have something in mind…” Rhys spoke in a low tone as he placed a finger under Jack’s jaw, drawing him in closer. Their lips were almost touching as Rhys’ flesh hand filled with snow came flying up, crashing against Jack’s head. Jack groaned loudly as Rhys ran off, cackling like a madman. He cursed under his breath and took off after him, collecting up their bags on his way.

 

The two played in the snow for a while longer until a strong wind came in and snow started falling at a very heavy rate. They were still a little ways away from the cabin and it was starting to get dark. Rhys worried his lower lip as he paused to catch his breath, staring up at the sky.

 

“I thought we had more time before the blizzard was suppose to hit...damn.” He was pulled from his own thoughts as Jack grabbed hold on his sleeve and pulled him forward.

 

“Come on, kiddo. Don’t stop now or we are going to get caught in said blizzard and I don’t know about you, but I don’t want to spend Christmas as a human popsicle.”

* * *

They barely reached the cabin before the storm was in full effect, snow covering absolutely everything. They quickly changed out of their snow gear, shaking off the coldness that still lingered within the clothes and slipped into something warmer. Rhys watched from the front cabin window for some time as the storm raged outside, swallowing everything whole. The car, which was parked only a few feet right outside the window had completely disappeared, along with everything else. They were definitely going to be stuck here a few days longer than planned. Rhys gulped quietly and winced as he heard Jack approaching. This was going to be bad for Hyperion, not having their CEO during one of the busiest and most hectic times of the year.

 

“Here ya go,” came Jack’s voice from behind him and Rhys spun around to face him. He was probably going to be mad, or so Rhys thought. He was thrown off when he saw a warm smile on Jack’s face and he was offering him a mug of something. Rhys took it sheepishly with a nod and looked down, his hands thankful for the warmth it was radiating. He laughed softly as he saw marshmallows floating around in the creamy liquid.

 

“Hot chocolate, huh?” Rhys asked, a bit surprised. It still to this day shocked the hell out of him when Jack would do something so... _ normal _ . It was nice though and he loved every time it would happen. Jack just rolled his eyes and smirked, taking a long swing of his own.

 

“Don’t knock it till you try it, kitten,” Jack warned and flashed him a wink. Rhys just sighed and nodded, blowing on it a few times before finally trying it. It didn’t last long though before Rhys was gulping the whole thing down with gusto, a pleased sigh following right after. It was actually really delicious. Jack paused, raising a brow as he reached for the mug, taking it from him, a gentle laugh escaping him as he saw Rhys’ face. Rhys felt his cheeks flush as Jack leaned in and began slowly kissing around his mouth, his tongue running over his lips in a strange manner. It took Rhys a second to realize he was cleaning up the leftover hot chocolate he had so carelessly left all over his face. Once he was done, Jack pulled back and grinned up at him, winking quickly.

 

“Glad you enjoyed it, babe.” The CEO continued to smile and nodded his head towards the living room where Rhys could hear a fire crackling. Jack had been busy it seemed while Rhys was panicking over the storm.

 

As they rounded the corner into the living room, Rhys let out a small gasp as he saw the sight before him. Jack had poorly hung some cheap looking Christmas lights up around the room and the only glow in the room came from those and the fire that was now roaring. Dinner was also laid out on the small coffee table near the fireplace complete with two glasses of what Rhys could only assume was the wine they had bought earlier, based on the smell. He glanced back at Jack with a small smirk and flashed his brows up. He was met with what was suppose to be a humble shrug but he could tell Jack was pleased with himself.

 

After dinner, Rhys spent a considerable amount of time on the phone, trying to figure out a way to get them back to Helios on time. He had kept Jack’s PA, Meg, on the phone for nearly as hour and a half before Jack finally had it. He stalked over to his boyfriend, snatched the phone from his hand and tossed it across the room. Rhys let out an almost pained cry as he heard it shatter somewhere in the kitchen.

 

“Jack, what the hell?” Rhys’ brows knitted together and he threw his hands up, letting them slap back down against his sides. He was met with a stern look that Jack only reserved for people he was about to lecture.

 

“What the hell to you, kiddo. What are you doing?”

 

“I’m trying to ensure that we can make it home on time so you’re not out of the office for-”

 

Rhys was cut off as Jack dropped down to his knees in front of him and caught the younger man by his mouth. Rhys protested at first, but soon melted into their kiss, his hands gripping at Jack’s shirt sleeves. After a few moments, Jack finally pulled back and pressed his lips into a hard line. Rhys just blinked at him a few times, a shameful blush creeping across his cheeks once he realized why he was being scolded. With a heavy sigh, Rhys sat up on his knees so he could wrap his arms around Jack’s neck, pulling him into a tight hug.

 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered quietly, staring into the fire as he spoke. “I just got nervous because there’s no way we will get back on time now and it’s my fault. I should have been watching the weather more carefully and it just keeps snowing harder and harder…”

 

Rhys let out a small gasp as Jack grabbed hold of his face and pulled him back so he could look right at him. The older man’s face was very serious and it caused Rhys to look away briefly before his attention was snapped back by Jack’s demanding presence.

 

“So let it snow, kiddo. Who  _ cares _ ? Helios isn’t going to fall out of the sky if I’m not there every second of every goddamn day. They can all deal with it, I deserve a break to focus on what matters…” Jack trailed off as he began rubbing his thumbs over Rhys’ cheekbones and Rhys swore he could see Jack’s skin getting red beneath his mask.

 

“The only thing you need to be worried about or focusing on, the other thing that matters right now is right in front of you, Rhysie. So get with the program and start relaxing, damn it. You drug me down to this god forsaken planet, ya got me all alone, so take advantage of that! It’s not often that happens.” Jack cracked a smug smile once he was done chewing the younger man out and he shot him a playful wink, causing Rhys to laugh. He sniffled a bit and nodded, clutching onto one of Jack’s hands, showering it with kisses.

 

“You’re absolutely right,  _ boss _ ,” the playfulness in Rhys’ tone made both men smile and before Rhys could say another word, Jack’s lips were firmly planted on his.

 

The storm continued on all night but neither of them noticed. They made love by the open fire as many times as their bodies would allow them, relishing in the fact that in the morning, they had nowhere they had to be. It was just the two of them. As they fell asleep, Rhys’ back pressed firmly into Jack’s chest, Jack felt overwhelmingly happy. He looked the scene over that they had created, snickering quietly to himself as he saw Rhys’ now torn red lace stockings sitting in a pile next to the fireplace and made a mental note to buy him a new pair. This was all he wanted though, just some peace and quiet with the man he loved. It was the best gift he had ever received. He leaned up and kissed Rhys’ forehead gently, careful not to wake him since the kid was already passed out and whispered.

  
“Merry Christmas, kitten.”


	13. A Limit to Your Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an absolutely horrendous business meeting with Atlas, Hyperion’s CEO, Handsome Jack, lands himself in some hot water with his boyfriend, Rhys. Things get pretty heated and Jack makes a horrible mistake that very well may cost him his boyfriend. 
> 
> (slightly NSFW at the end)

The limo ride back to their penthouse apartment was  _ painfully _ silent. Even though, in Handsome Jack’s eyes, the meeting he had just held with Atlas went swimmingly well, to Rhys, it was a total fucking disaster. Jack was pouting, digging himself back into his seat so hard, his shoulders made the leather material creak beneath them. He would huff here and there, fold and unfold his arms, eyes glancing over every so often to see if the other man was even reacting. He was not. Rhys sat so still, he looked like a marble statue, his cold demeanor matching. His fingers were laced tightly and placed over a crossed knee, his eyes focused straight ahead. Jack sighed and rolled his eyes over towards his window, staring up at the tops of building as they passed. It was going to be a long ride home.

When the car finally stopped outside their place, Rhys was up and out before the driver had a chance to open his door for him. He marched straight towards the elevators that would take him to their apartment, not even looking back to see if Jack was following. He wanted as much distance from the other man as he could get, which he knew would be hard since they freaking lived together.  _ God, I’m an idiot _ , he thought to himself as he feverishly pressed the  _ up _ button on the little metal panel. Why did he get rid of his apartment downtown? Vaughn had warned him to keep in case things ever went south with Jack. He was wishing he still had it to escape to right about now. The younger mans jaw clenched tightly as he felt another person's presence behind him. He didn’t need to turn to look, he knew it was Jack. He had come to know that feeling very well.

“Gee, thanks for waiting for  _ me _ , princess. Would have been awkward to have to catch the next one up alone.” Jack stared down the other man as he leaned against the wall right next to Rhys. Rhys’ eyes stayed locked on the digital floor reader just above the elevator, praying for the numbers to go down faster. He didn’t want to do this here, too many prying eyes in the lobby. Finally as the little  _ ding  _ of the lift arriving filled the quiet lobby, Rhys swept into the spacious box and finally looked at Jack.

“Shut up and get in the damn elevator, Jack.”

The older mans brows shot up at the command and an almost amused grin spread across his lips. He scoffed and pushed off the wall, taking his time getting into the lift.

“He speaks! Blessed be this day!”

This earned the most annoyed and frustrated sound from Rhys, his foot tapping heatedly against the vinyl flooring as he watched him. He could have strangled him right then and there. Jack knew exactly how to push Rhys’ buttons and he seemed to be taking some sort of pleasure in doing it right now. Jack smiled wide as he stood in the opposite corner of Rhys, mimicking his stance.

“Good, we left plenty of room for Jesus. Wouldn’t want to stand  _ too _ close to one another, now would we?”

_ Asshole _ was all Rhys could think as they rode the rest of the way up in silence. When the doors slid open, neither of them said anything this time, Jack’s teasing mood seeming to have diminished as he realized just how pissed Rhys actually was. The silence continued once they were inside their home. Rhys had gone back towards their bedroom without a word, quickly changing out of the ridiculous clothing he was wearing. He was a fool for thinking dressing a certain way would have helped their case tonight, not with Jack’s big mouth ruining everything.

When he re-emerged back into the living room, his mouth fell open slightly as he let out an indignant scoff, his head shaking slowly. Jack was leaning against the little counter island in the kitchen, tie already undone and sleeves rolled up. He had a rather large glass of whiskey next to him, paired with a sleeve of cookies that he was tossing back. Jack perked up a bit once he realized a particularly pissed off looking Rhys was there and quickly choked down the four cookies he had just shoveled into his mouth.

“What?” he managed to get out with a mouth full of crumbs.

“You are unbelievable, Jack,” Rhys said in a calm, yet clearly agitated tone as he closed the distance between them. Jack smirked a bit and shrugged as he began to speak.

  
“Awe, well thanks cupc-”

 

He was cut off by the unmistakable sound of glass shattering behind him, small droplets of whiskey seeping into his dress shirt and touching against his skin. Rhys had picked up and thrown his drink against the wall before he even had a chance to finish.

 

“Don’t you dare, don’t you dare joke right now. Do you have any idea what you did tonight? The fucking damage you caused?!” Each time Rhys spoke, his voice grew higher until he was actually yelling. For probably the second time in his life, Handsome Jack was momentarily speechless. His eyes narrowed a bit as he used his middle finger to wipe a bit of whiskey from his eyebrow arch, flicking the liquid off to the side.

 

“Easy there, kiddo. All I did was call their bullshit bluff. Don’t you think you’re being a tad over dramatic?” Jack let out a slightly irritated laugh as he walked around the counter, grabbing another glass and began pouring a new drink. Rhys inhaled sharply and quickly snatched the bottle from the other man’s hand, slamming it down on a part of the counter closest to him.

 

“This isn’t a god damn joke, Jack. You literally spat in the face of our chance for peace! Atlas wanted to create a cohesive merger with Hyperion after decades of being mortal enemies. Then you go and insult them to the point where they threaten a whole space station and then what? You told them to do it!” Rhys was yelling again, his hands trembling at his sides as he stared down the other man. “What were you thinking?”

 

Jack clenched and unclenched his jaw several times as Rhys was speaking and for a few moments after, the anger from Rhys’ little outburst starting to register on his face. He took a small breath and pushed his digits through his hair before throwing his hands up and letting them fall to his sides.

 

“What was I meant to do, Rhysie? Sit there and let them insult  _ me _ like that?! Like I would agree to such absolute bullshit terms. They were trying to rob us blind, kiddo. Maybe you don’t see that because, news flash, you’re not in charge of the universe's most powerful company, but I am and there’s no way I’m doing business with such a low class corperation like Atlas! Ha.” The laugh was dry and so forced, Jack’s voice broke a little.

 

“Jack...you could have just politely declined their offer then. You didn’t have to go after Atlas the way you did and threaten them. Do you not realize that you just jeopardized every person living up on Helios right now? Those weren’t empty threats, Jack.”

 

By this time, Jack had already poured and downed two drinks of the whiskey. He rolled his eyes as he finished off his third glass, slamming it down against the countertop.

 

“Oh please, like they really have the clout to bring Helios down. Come back down from space, Rhys. It was a bluff and you and I both know it.”

 

Rhys flinched a bit at Jack’s cold tone and took a moment to compose himself before speaking again. This time, his voice came out much calmer and softer.

 

“Then what about the reports we’ve been receiving from Wilhelm? Atlas just happens to be creating - no excuse me, I forgot, it was confirmed,  _ created _ a digital virus that could bring Helios crashing down to Pandora? That seems like a threat to me, Jack.” Rhys shook his head a bit, arching a single brow up as he tried to make his point. Another sigh came from Jack as he let his head fall back, trying not to let how irritated he had become show on his face.

 

“I’m not going to apologize for tonight, Rhys. I’m not going to do business with that scum and I’m not going to give in to fear from an empty threat, okay? Just let it go,” Jack muttered into his freshly poured glass as he brushed past Rhys and made his way towards the living room couch. Rhys felt a lump rising to his throat as he watched the man he loved walk away from him. He knew he wasn’t taking this threat seriously and it hurt Rhys. He quietly followed after Jack, plopping down on a sofa cushion just adjacent to him. They sat in silence for a while, Jack’s annoyed expression growing as each second passed. It was Rhys who broke the quietness of the room first.

 

“You’re such a selfish man, you know that, Jack?”

 

Jack’s face twisted at those words, they were not what he was expecting. He sat his glass down on the coffee table in front of him and ran his hand down his face before looking over at Rhys. His expression had become hard and his breathing shallow. The anger he had been trying to hold back began welling up and was threatening to spill over. Rhys needed to be careful with what he said next.

  
“I’m sorry,  _ what _ ?”

 

“You heard me. I said you’re selfish. You don’t care about the consequences of your actions or how they affect other people. Just because you don’t live up on Helios anymore, you’re safe down here on the ground, you don’t mind gambling with all those peoples lives who are still up there. And for what? Your fucking pride. It’s not even for the best interest of Hyperion. You just don't want to look weak. Well, I’ve got news for you…” Rhys braced his palms against his knees as he rose to his feet, his eyes trailing down to meet Jack’s.

 

“I’ve never seen you look as weak as you did tonight.”

 

It happened quickly, so quickly that Rhys wasn’t even aware what was done until he felt a throbbing pain in his left cheek. He looked confused as he stood there, staring at Jack who was now standing in front of him, a frantic look in his eyes. Jack had...hit him? He had actually hit Rhys. Realization set in on Rhys’ face and Jack could tell. He began to panic and shakily reached for Rhys.

 

“ _ Rhysie _ ...baby, I’m-”

 

Rhys jerked his arm away, placing a metal palm against his aching face. He glared at Jack through wet eyes and just shook his head a few times.

 

“Don’t. Just, don’t. Thank you for proving my point.” Rhys spat at the other man as he brushed past him, heading for the front door. He grabbed a jacket off the coat rack, slipped it on and left the apartment without a word. 

 

Handsome Jack stood there for a while, swaying back and forth as he replayed the scene over and over again in his head. His knees finally gave out and he collapsed to the floor, his hand gripping at his chest as he began to breathe rapidly. What the fuck had he done? What the fuck was he thinking? Rhys...Oh god, Rhys. Where had he gone? He jerked his head over towards a clock that hung on the wall in the kitchen. He had been standing there for over damn hour and in that time, had gotten no call or text from Rhys. Where could he have gone? Jack didn’t have time to sit there and think about it, he needed to find his boyfriend right the fuck now. He had to apologize, to make this right. Scrambling to his feet, Jack b-lined for the front door, not even bothering to grab a coat or lock the front door behind him.

 

How big was this fucking city? Jack had been searching everywhere he could think of; every bar, hotel, hell he even called all the hospitals within the area to see if Rhys was there. Nothing, no sign of him anywhere. Jack was in a full blown frenzy as he kept looking. He couldn't stop replaying what had happened. How could he have done that to his precious Rhysie. Maybe Rhys was actually right. Jack was just a selfish asshole, he had to be to hurt the one person he truly loved like that.

 

Desperate and out of ideas, Jack turned to the last place he could think of. Rhys’ best friends place. The shock on Vaughn’s face must have been very apparent as Jack rolled his eyes and tried to quickly push past the shorter man.

 

“Is he here?” Jack’s eyes darted around the tiny apartment as he tried to move past a surprisingly strong Vaughn. The money man sighed and pushed up his glasses a bit as he shrugged.

 

“Hi to you as well, sir. Is who here?”

 

Jack stopped fusing about and narrowed his eyes down at the other man, staring daggers into him.

 

“Rhys,  _ shortcake _ . Is. He. Here?” Jack spoke slowly, using his fingers to punctuate each word. Vaughn stared at him dryly and fought the urge to roll his eyes into the back of his head. Jack was still his boss after all and he preferred not to be strangled to death tonight. Vaughn stepped aside and held his arm out so that Jack could pass.

 

“Nope. See for yourself,  _ sir _ .” Vaughn had slipped a little as he said that, a bit of animosity escaping into his inflection. Jack kept his eyes narrowed at his employee as he passed him, letting it go for now. There weren’t many places to check in Vaughn’s sad excuse for an apartment. Jack sighed as he cleared the last room and made his way back to the front. He noticed when he entered the room, Vaughn was on his ECHO. It looked like he was sending a message. As soon as he caught sight of Jack, he quickly let the device slid into his pocket and he tried to force his best casual smile.

 

“All clear then?”

 

Jack slowly made his way towards Vaughn, his eyes falling to the pocket the ECHO was in.

 

“Anything you want to share with the class, glasses?” A knowing smirk pulled across Jack’s lip as he flashed his brows up and nodded his head towards Vaughn’s pants. Vaughn shifted a bit and pressed his lips into a hard line, shrugging. 

 

“N-no, nothing comes to mind, eh hehe...” His head shook a little and he let out a nervous laugh, his hand reaching up to rub at the back of his neck. Jack took a step closer to him, his anger rising up once again. This little shit was hiding something and it was clear as day. He didn’t have time for games, he  _ needed _ to talk to Rhys.

 

“Vaughn, you’re a shit liar, did you know that? It’s actually embarrassing watching you try. I’m going to ask again, where is Rhys? I recommend you don’t lie to me this time, for your sake.”

 

The gulp Vaughn managed to get down was so painfully audible, his whole face flushed bright red. Still, he stood his ground, albeit a little shaky and shrugged again.

 

“I don’t know, Handsome Jack, sir. I haven’t spoken to Rhys a-all day.”

 

Just then, the ECHO unit in Vaughn’s pocket buzzed three times. A text message and they both knew it. Vaughn jumped and quickly slapped his hand against his leg, trying to muffle the sounds. Jack didn’t need to ask again, he knew it was Rhys. Of course it was. It didn’t take much movement for Jack to get his hands on Vaughn. Before the younger man knew it, he felt his feet lift off the ground and his back was slammed hard against his front door. Jack’s hands were around his throat and he had moved in so close, their noses were touching. Vaughn struggled against Jack’s hold, his hands attempting to pull Jack’s away so he could breathe in. Jack just squeezed tighter and pushed against him harder.

 

“WHERE IS HE!?” Jack howled, his voice a mixture of anger and fear. Vaughn swore he could even see tears at the corners of his eyes. After a brief moment, Vaughn weakly tapped at Jack’s shoulders and nodded, signalling him that he’d talk. Just like that, Vaughn was freed, dropping to the ground as Jack stepped away from him. He coughed and gasped for air, trying to fill his lungs back up as quickly as he could. Jack knelt down next to him, swaying on his feet a bit and clapping his hands, waving them in a motion as to say hurry the fuck up.

 

“H-he...he asked me not to tell you, Jack. Maybe you should just respect his wishes and wait for him to call you.” Vaughn whispered hesitantly as he rubbed at his sore throat. Jack let out a heavy sigh and sucked air against his teeth, his head shaking as he laughed.

 

“Oh Vaughny, that’s not the answer we were looking for. Back up the wall you go, buddy!” Jack started to reach for the other man once again, but Vaughn slid back until his back touched the door.

 

“You going to hit me too, Jack?” Vaughn spoke quickly, staring up through his glasses in fear at his boss. Jack froze. His shoulders slumped and he stumbled backwards away from Vaughn, his head shaking weakly.

 

“No, I’m not. I’m not...going to hit anyone. Please...I just  _ need _ to find him, Vaughn. I have to talk to him.” Jack continued on, just rambling and repeating the word please over and over again. Vaughn carefully got on his feet, bracing himself against the wooden door. He swallowed quietly as he watched Jack for a few moments. This seemed...real. He didn’t think he had ever actually heard Jack say the word please before. Vaughn rubbed at the bridge of his nose gently and let out a deep sigh. Rhys was going to be so pissed at him, but he knew he wanted to talk this out with Jack. He was just too stubborn to make the first move, understably so.

 

Jack was pulled out of his trance as a piece of paper was placed in front of his face. It had an address scribbled across it, one Jack didn’t recognize. He weakly took it and met eyes with Vaughn, his brows pulling together in confusion.

 

“It’s a tiny little hole-in-the-wall bar downtown. We used to go there every night after work when we first started at Hyperion. He knew you’d never look there and I wasn’t supposed to tell you so, there’s that. You better go before he leaves because then I really won’t know where he is.” Vaughn held his hand out towards Jack, nodding his head down towards it. Jack nodded and glanced at the other man’s hand briefly before scoffing and slapping it away from his face. He got to his feet just fine on his own and recomposed him.

 

“...Thanks.”

 

Vaughn shook his head a bit, a disapproving look on his face.

 

“You’re not welcome. You’re an asshole, Jack and you had better fix this with Rhys. He’s an idiot who loves you, but he didn’t deserve what you did to him.” Vaughn scolded Jack as he turned the handle on the front door and nodded his head towards it. 

  
“Now get out of my apartment.”

 

Jack was reeling the whole cab ride to the address Vaughn had given him. He prayed to whatever god was listening that Rhys was still there, that he would even talk to him. Once the car stopped, Jack carelessly threw bills at the driver and darted for the bar. He hesitated as he reached the front entrance, his hand trembling on the door handle as he tried to calm his breathing. This was already going to be tough, he didn’t need to be a gasping mess while he tried to apologize.

 

The little wooden door flung open and revealed the inside of the dingy, run-down looking bar. Vaughn wasn’t joking; this place was a hole for sure. Jack couldn’t picture Rhys ever setting foot inside such a place. It wasn’t good enough for someone like him, but just like that, Jack was proved wrong as he laid eyes on Rhys, sitting at the end corner of the bar. The older man swallowed dryly as he slowly approached. He wasn’t sure if he should call out Rhys’ name first or just tap him on the shoulder. It didn’t matter what he wanted to pick though as a pair of misty heterochromatic eyes fell upon him. Rhys stared at him for what felt like forever before finally turning back to the bottle it looked like he had been cradling for a while now. Rhys took a long swig before placing the now finished bottle down and let out a sharp breath to ride the burn from the alcohol. Without looking towards the other man, he placed his metal pointer finger directly down on the seat next to him. Jack was wringing his hands together as he nodded and approached the bar. He flinched as he saw the mark he had left on Rhys’ cheek, the swollen skin already starting to bruise against his pale complexion. He sheepishly slid into the seat next to Rhys and waited. He wasn’t sure if he should speak first or just sit there and wait for Rhys to yell at him; or just to say anything, really.

 

“I understand you choked out my best friend to find out where I was. Classy, Jack,” Rhys spoke softly, metal digits running through his thick, chestnut hair.

 

“You could have called my ECHO unit you know? But I guess resorting to violence was always sort of you thing, huh?” Rhys’ words were cutting, but Jack remained silent, trying not to show any physical signs of hurt. He deserved it after all, much worse in reality.

 

“Rhys,” Jack spoke softly, his hand carefully reaching for the other man’s, but Rhys wasn’t having it. He pulled his hand away and waved it up, signally the bartender over. A beautiful young blonde woman came bouncing over with a bright smile on her face.

  
“What can I get for you, sweetheart?” The woman’s voice was sweet and had a kindness to it. Her blue eyes slid over to Jack and she flashed him a warm smile.

 

“Two more glasses of this,” Rhys smirked and tapped a metal finger against the empty bottle he had been drinking out of, “for my friend here and I. Oh, and could you be a doll and make them doubles?” Rhys smiled at the bartender, slipping her a hundred dollar bill and she happily took it with a nod and a giggle. Jack felt uncomfortable watching the whole exchange. Not because of the woman or their somewhat flirty exchange, but because of the way Rhys was acting so  _ normal _ . He couldn’t read the younger man and it was making him nervous. 

 

Once they received their drinks, Rhys kissed the bartenders hand and explained they were going to take this party to a more secluded area of the bar. The woman frowned a bit but nodded and gingerly laughed as Rhys’ lips pressed against her hand one last time.

 

“Come back and see us again real soon, okay Rhys? It’s been too long!”

 

Jack felt awkward as he followed behind his boyfriend, two drinks in hand. He couldn’t tell at this point if the moisture he felt on his hands was from the cool glasses or how much sweating he was doing. He felt like Rhys was toying with him a little, like he was just buttering him up and making him think everything was okay and then bam! He was going to break up with him and leave him sitting alone in this shitty little excuse for a bar. The very thought and Jack’s first drink was gone instantly, pounded back before they even sat down in a booth in the back.

 

The silence lingered for a while, Rhys casually sipping at his whiskey, swirling the amber liquid around the highball glass from time to time. Jack knocked back his second drink before scooting closer to Rhys, his hand falling to rest on Rhys’ upper leg.

 

“Rhys, come on, talk to me, cupcake. I’m sort of losing my mind here. Could you just scream at me or hit me or something? Anything?” Jack pleaded quietly, his hand gently squeezing at the other man’s thigh. Rhy raised his brow as he stared down at Jack’s hand, an almost annoyed look pulling across his face. He let out a deep sigh and set his glass down, turning to face Jack.

 

“I don’t really have anything to say to you, Jack. You sort of took my words from me, left me speechless really.” Rhys sat back against the cheap felt material of the booth they were sitting in and crossed his leg over the other, forcing Jack’s hand off. He folded his arms across his chest and looked away, out towards a small window just next to the front door.

 

“I think you should probably leave, J-”

 

“I’m sorry, Rhys,” Jack had cut him off before he could finish, his voice desperate but sincere. Rhys blinked and turned his head back a bit, eyeing the other man carefully. He hadn’t been expecting that. Jack rarely said sorry, to anyone, and so easily.

 

“I know that doesn’t fix what I did to you, or change how I acted tonight during the meeting. You were right, I am a selfish asshole. I lost my temper and I took it out on the one person I love. That wasn’t fair and no amount of apologies or groveling could take that back. But I’m still going to try…” Jack’s voice trailed off towards the end there and he coughed softly to try and mask it. Rhys’ eyes widened as he watched Handsome Jack slide from his seat and drop down to the floor on his knees. Before he knew it, Jack’s arms were wrapped tightly around his waist and he buried his face into Rhys’ stomach. Rhys held his hands up, making room for the sudden invader who was now clinging to him. Rhys’ eyes narrowed a bit in surprise as he saw Jack visibly trembling.

 

“I’ll do whatever you want to make this right, Rhysie!” Jack exclaimed against the fabric of Rhys’ shirt, his fingers pulling at the material tightly. He took a few deep breaths before finally lifting his head and meeting Rhys’ eyes.

 

“I’ll agree to the merger with Atlas. I won’t let anything happen to all those lives up on Helios, fuck my pride. You were right. Whatever it takes baby, please. Just tell me what to do,” Jack’s words were pouring out in a stifled mess now, his grip on Rhys ever tightening. Rhys unknowingly had covered his mouth that had fallen open, his eyes wavering as he just watched Jack beg and plead. He let his head fall back and stared straight up at the ceiling, trying to keep it together. God damn it, he was still angry with him, but fuck if he didn’t still love the man. Seeing him like this created such a conflict within the younger man. He cleared his throat gently, his eyes darting around to see if anyone else was watching. Luckily, it was in fact a pretty shit bar and it didn’t have many patrons during this time. Rhys grabbed hold of Jack’s face, his thumbs quickly brushing underneath Jack’s eyes in an attempt to hide any evidence of the tears that were threatening to break free from him. They needed to get out of here, Rhys couldn’t risk anyone seeing Handsome Jack like this.

 

“Take me home, Jack. That’s what I want you to do right now,” Rhys commanded and firmly pulled the other man to his feet. Jack looked bewildered and dazed by the sudden request, but he nodded and took hold of Rhys’ hand, doing as he was told.

 

Jack held onto Rhys tightly the whole way home, as if he even let go the tiniest bit, Rhys would vanish. Rhys had been trying to stay strong during the car ride, trying to keep a level head and not let his emotions overtake him. They still needed to have a real conversation. Jack couldn’t just say sorry like that and everything was magically fixed, right?

 

_ Wrong _ .

 

Maybe it was all the alcohol or their insanely intense feelings for one another, but the two were like matching pieces of the same magnet, meant to stick to the other, always. Rhys let out a huff as his back hit against their front door. He reached around blindly as he tried to keep his lips pressed to Jack’s, searching for the door knob. Once inside, all bets were off and Jack wasted no time getting Rhys’ jacket and shirt off, along with his own shirt. They stood in the open living room, chests rising and falling in time with their quickened breathing. Rhys still felt the anger he had been holding on to earlier stirring around in his chest, but it was now accompanied by another feeling. He took a deep breath and stepped towards Jack, his metal hand slipping to the back of Jack’s neck and pulled him in once again. Jack happily met his lips, his hands greedily pulling at Rhys’ waist. The younger man broke their joined lips for a moment, his flesh thumb running over Jack’s now swollen lips as those beautiful eyes of his looked Jack’s face over.

 

“Take me to bed.”

 

Jack gulped hard and nodded, his arm hooking under Rhys’ legs and easily lifted him into his arms. As Jack walked them back to their bedroom, his held onto his Rhysie tightly, showering him with gentle kisses along his face and neck, whispering ‘sorry’ and ‘I love you’ over and over again. Rhys screwed his eyes shut tightly as he did this, hiding his face in Jack’s neck. He was fighting back tears, Jack’s words not helping his conflict. 

 

The cybernetic man let out of small ‘oof’ as he was tossed onto the bed, bouncing a few times. Jack didn’t wait, his hands making quick work of Rhys’ belt, then pants, boxers, until Rhys was left in nothing but those damn socks he loved so much. Jack’s breathing hitched as he took in the sight of Rhys. His body perfectly splayed out for Jack’s viewing pleasure. Rhys hissed softly as Jack placed a slightly cold hand against his chest and carefully trailed it down. Jack smiled softly and closed his eyes, his other hand resting against his own chest, over his heart. He snatched up Rhys’ flesh hand and held it over the same spot his hand had just been. Rhys watched Jack curiously, his lips parting to exhale as he felt the rate at which Jack’s heart was beating. Jack smirked and laughed a bit, bringing Rhys’ hand to his lips and kissed along his fingers.

 

“Do you feel that, Rhys? You are the only reason I have a heartbeat anymore. Without you, I’d be a heartless, empty shell. You make me better.” Jack closed his eyes, nuzzling Rhys’ hand against his face, pecking at the flesh here and there. Rhys was worrying his lower lip as Jack spoke, his own heart rate increasing. He couldn’t just...say things like that and it all be okay. Rhys needed to make sure something like this would never happened again. Rhys knew he was better than that, better than loving someone who would hurt him. But at the same time, he believed Jack’s words and knew he felt sorry. He just needed to make it clear to Jack that if it  _ did _ happen again, that would be it for Rhys. He would walk.

 

“I want you, Jack,” Rhys began, watching Jack just take those words and run with it. The older man was reaching in their bedside table, no doubt searching for their condom and lube stash. Rhys’ eye twitched briefly and he let out an exasperated laugh. Typical. When Jack turned back though, he froze in place, the look on Rhys’ face causing a shiver to run down his spine.

 

Rhys sat up and scooted down towards the edge of the bed, his naked body gliding easily against the silk sheets. He opened his legs wide, place one on either side of the bed frame and pulled Jack into the space he had created. Slowly, his hands took hold of Jack’s belt, letting the leather strap fall to the ground with no disregard. Jack just stood there, his arms held out to give Rhys room. He wasn’t sure what was happening, but he was okay with it thus far. Rhys’ whole body language had changed, his every motion flowing, sensual, like he was dancing for Jack. Very slow, deliberate movements, his body brushing against Jack’s. He was playing Jack like an instrument. Finally after keeping him waiting for a few minutes, Rhys pushed Jack’s pants and boxers down in one go, a single leg lifting to finishing pushing those pesky clothes the rest of the way down. 

 

Their eyes meeting after that set a spark off in Jack and he felt an all too familiar warmness forming in his lower stomach. 

 

“Holy shit, Rhysie…” Jack shakily spoke, his hands abandoning the items he was holding and grabbed hold of the sides of Rhys’ outer thighs, pulling him in closer. Rhys smirked a bit and leaned in, slowly pressing lazy kisses along Jack’s neck. When he pulled back, he could tell he wasn’t going to have Jack’s full attention for much longer as the older man began grinding his hips up into Rhys’. Right where Rhys wanted him, good.

 

“Jack,” Rhys called softly, getting his attention. “I want you to listen to me.” Jack’s brows drew together, a perplexed look in his eyes. Rhys just kept grinning, his hands slipping down to the bed and retrieving a condom from the package. Jack discreetly tried to chew at his inner lip, trying to be patient and listen like he was asked.

 

“I love you, Jack. But there’s a limit to my love, you must know that,” Rhys kept his eyes locked on the now nervous looking Jack’s. Was he about to break up with him with both their dicks just hanging out. Jack shook the idea out of his head and nodded slowly, keeping silent so Rhys could speak. The only noise that filled the room now was the crinkling of a wrapper being opened. Jack didn’t dare look away from Rhys’ eyes. They did however roll back slowly as he felt the familiar feeling of metal and flesh against his skin. Rhys had rolled a condom onto Jack and a decent amount of lube over that, his touches so painfully slow, Jack dug his nails into Rhys’ thighs. Rhys was pleased with the reactions he was getting and so he moved back farther up onto the bed, his back pressing into the cool sheets. Jack followed after him, hovering over the younger man, staring down at him with such a mix of want, love and uncertainty.

 

“I want you to make love to me right now, like it’s the last time you’ll ever get to.”

 

Jack had opened his mouth to speak, but Rhys had pulled him down closer, crushing their lips together to keep him from talking. He harshly pushed Jack’s face away and continued on. 

 

“Because if you ever hurt me again, Jack, it will be.” Rhys settled back against the bed and stared at Jack for a long moment, before tilting his head to the side slowly, the now very bruised mark on his face front and center. Jack felt his stomach drop as he saw the wound, an overwhelming pang of guilt washing over him. Rhys took a shallow breath and turned back towards his boyfriend, feeling his point had been made. Jack looked utterly ashamed. Rhys blinked as Jack began to lean down and he winced slightly as Jack pressed his lips to the would he had inflicted on him. The older man was overcome with emotions and he couldn’t help himself. He grabbed hold of Rhys’ face and kissed him, hard, his tongue slipping past Rhys’ lips and begging for reciprotaction. He panted against their kiss as he finally felt Rhys kiss him back, a huge wave of relief hitting him. It was a promise sealed with a kiss. Jack pulled away and pressed his forehead to Rhys’ staring down into those stunning two-toned eyes.

 

“I promise Rhys, that’ll never happen again. I’d sooner die,” Jack whispered softly, the two exchanging loving smiles. “And I promise I will fix the mess I made with Atlas. I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you before. Heh, maybe I should make you my PA that way you can keep me from getting into trouble. Whadda say, kiddo?” Jack laughed warmily, peppering Rhys with kisses. Rhys made a face and let out a loud laugh, gently jabbing at Jack’s sides with his knee.

 

“That may be the best idea you’ve had all night. It also sounds like a lame excuse to get me into your office for sex whenever you want.” Rhys mused, flashing his brows up a few times. Jack smirked and gently booped his nose with his finger.

 

“Oh come on Rhysie baby, like we’d need an excuse-” Jack was cut off as Rhys wrapped his legs around the other man and skillfully flipped them around, so Rhys was now straddling him. Jack blinked up at him, a goofy grin forming on his lips.

 

“You’re right, we don’t need excuses to fuck.” Rhys bit at his own lip and smirked, his hand reaching beneath him to grab hold of Jack and place him where he wanted him. Jack let out a pleased cry as he felt Rhys sink down onto him, fully. Rhys shivered, his lips parting as a satisfied moan broke from them. He laughed, looking down at Jack through heavy eyes, happy to see the same look on Jack’s face. He placed his palms flat against Jack’s chest and began slowly working his hips into small circles, the act pulling a low moan from Jack. The older man grinned and placed his hands on Rhys’ waist, pulling his hips down farther onto Jack’s, his own hips thrusting up from the bed to meet Rhys’ pace. 

 

“I love you, Rhysie,” Jack groaned out in a deep tone and held onto the other man as he sat up, moving Rhys so he was sitting on him still. Rhys shivered, the new position sending ripples of pleasure throughout his whole body. He wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck, his hips still working in time with Jack’s.

 

“I love you too, you absolute asshole.”


End file.
